Robin girl wonder
by Superdriver3
Summary: Well instead of the first robin being a boy in my world dick grayson is going to be a girl, but she's Bruce's blood daughter want to know why read and find out. I in no way own young justice just my oc's
1. Chapter 1

** So this is my first story so please have Mercy plz! But I really wanted to make a story for so long and I hope everyone enjoys it and constructive criticism is welcomed too on what I can do to improve so anyway **

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice just my OCS **

** The Beginning**

Gotham city: Gotham Grand Theater Hall

A little girl no more than seven years of age was dancing gracefully across the stage to the soft piano music playing from the stereo in the back of the stage. She had onlookers watching her every move as she moved it, looked almost as if she was flying across the stage like a robin. She twirled and flipped using her master acrobatic moves for her young age. Once the music had stopped she took her finishing pose and applause rung out in the theater she took a bow and had a shinning pointed toward the small crowd.

"Man I will never get tired of seeing her dance", an onlooker replied. The little child skipped off stage toward her awaiting mother who was smiling at her, "Mami, ce credeti? Am fost bun?"(Mommy what did you think? Was I good?)

she spoke in her rapid Romanian speak. Her mother smiled down at her and replied "Frumos ca întotdeauna micul meu Robin" (Beautiful as always my little robin) she smiled sweetly at her baby bird as she liked to call her. Then the mother told her young one in English with her accent pouring through "Now Dani mommy has to go out for a while so be a girl like I think you are ok" her mother winked at her as she said this making the little girl Dani giggle and said "I va fi mama" (I will mommy) "In English" she warned Dani, "I will" Dani squeaked out her heavy accent showing (still learning English). Her mother laughed at her, kissed her forehead and left leaving the waving behind her with the other members of the performing cast.

The young woman no older than 24 walked out of Gotham Theater Hall down the streets of Gotham City , where she had called home when she moved there when she was just ten years old. The young woman walked down streets looking at the different shops wondering which one to go in until she stopped at a clothing store looking through the countless amounts of clothing there. Until a bunch of women's voices squealed throughout the store, curious she went to see the commotion. So many young women were crowed around a young man who seemed to be her age "why are they carrying on over him?" she thought. As she walked closer she heard the voice she hadn't heard in so long speak out "Ladies please please I would like a little time to my self thank you!" he exclaimed in nervously to the crowd of women. The ladies sighed and cleared out leaving the young man alone; he gave a sigh of relief until he heard the voice behind him. "Well Bruce Wayne I never thought I'd see you again" the one known as the famous Bruce heard behind him, what he saw took his breath away at the young woman standing in front of him no older than the age he is. "Lana Grayson is that really you?" he asked in amazement; she giggled at his expression and answered back "Yep the one and only, my Bruce you sure have grown I almost didn't recognize you, but I can never forget those eyes" she answered back to him smirking lightly. Bruce smirked back at her saying "Well Lana you haven't changed much either, but your as gorgeous as I remember." He said kicking in his Wayne charm. Lana giggled again at him and said "Wow I just can't believe it's you it's really been awhile." She said. " Well how about this; why don't I take you to dinner tomorrow night at 8 so we can catch up to I would love to know what you've been doing the last seven years." He grinned at Lana. "Hmm sure I'd like that, but I'll meet you at the restaurant so here is my number so you can let me know ok." Lana pulled out a pen from her bag and wrote her number on his hand. Bruce looked down at his then looked back up at her kind of puzzled "Ok I'll call and let you know." Bruce told her. Lana Smiled at Bruce and suddenly reached up and pecked his cheek and said "See you tomorrow Bruce I can't wait." She smiled at him once more then left the store leaving a blushing Bruce Wayne in her wake. Bruce snapped out of his thoughts and grinned himself "Can't wait." He whispered out as he watched the first woman he ever loved walk out the clothing store. Lana got lost in her thoughts as walked down the streets once again. "Well isn't a small world who have thought after seven years I would see him again, but how can I tell him about her, will he even believe or accepted her?"

**Well that's the beginning chap I hope everyone likes it and wants me to Continue. So review letting me know if you like it positive reviews are graciously accepted (") =^_^= (") Superdriver3**


	2. Chapter 2

** WOW! Thanks for all the great reviews I'm glad a lot of you like it already so here's another one **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything just my OCS**

Back at Gotham Grand Theater

Lana walked back into theater heading for backstage to get to her dressing room. When she walked in Danielle was sitting on the floor drawing in her notebook with so much concentration that only a 7 year

old can posses.

Lana laughed at her serious face snapping her out of her art mode and turn to look at her mother. "Mommy your back!" Dani squealed she jumped up to hug her mom around her legs cause that's how far she could reach. "Yes, I am did you have fun?" she asked her, "Yea, I was drawing! Did you find anything while you were out huh?" Dani looked up at her awaiting her answer. Lana looked at her and thought about seeing Bruce today, "I found something honey."

Wayne Manor

"You seem to be in a good mood Master Bruce." Alfred said as he took Bruce's jacket. "Well Alfred I have a reason to be, you won't believe who I saw today." Bruce told him smiling all the while at Alfred. "Whom did you see Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, "Lana Grayson." Bruce told him still smiling. "Well sir I almost don't believe you, how is she?" he looked at Bruce almost I mean almost surprised I mean he's Alfred his expression doesn't change much. "She's just as beautiful as the last I saw her, and we are going to meet up for dinner tomorrow." Bruce said kind of in a dream like state. Alfred saw the love he still held for her in his eyes. "Well that's wonderful sir I assume you are going on patrol." "Yes, I am Alfred." Bruce told him as he headed toward the clock.

Break line

Next day 8 p.m.

Bruce waited at the restaurant that he recently bought for Wayne enterprise for Lana to show up. He looked at his watch with 8:01 rolling by suddenly he heard his name being called behind him. He turned around seeing a gorgeous woman that almost couldn't believe she was Lana. She wore a sexy strapless red dress that clung to her dancers' body with her hair in an up do, and red heels with a black clutch.

Bruce stood up to greet her with a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Well Lana you look beautiful." Bruce told her, "If I weren't me I'd say you don't look this good for just anyone." He told setting in his charm. Lana smirked at him "Well you are the one and only Bruce Wayne so I should look my best." She gave him a challenging smirk.

"Lana you haven't changed, what have you been up to the past years?" Bruce asked. "I'm performing still something of a star if want to call it." She says in a cocky playful tone.

The dinner between Lana and Bruce went well and they currently were walking through Gotham Park talking and laughing about old times. When suddenly Lana stopped him under one of the lights in the park.

"Bruce there's something I really need to tell you." She nervously told him Bruce could see how scared she was and coaxed her on "What is it Lana, you can tell me anything." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Lana sighed, "Ok, Bruce I know we just met back up again and it's been years since we've seen each other, but … Bruce you… I mean we have a daughter her name is Danielle." She saw all emotion leave his face.

Break line

Bruce came back to his senses when he heard Lana calling out to snap out of it. "Bruce Bruce come on snap out of it!"

"Huh what did you say?" "I said we have a dau." "I heard that, but how?" he asked still in shock.

"How do you think smart one!" she told him in a "duh" tone. "Look Bruce." Lana looked down, "I know this a lot to take in and I'm sure you don't believe me you can even do a paternity test, but you know I would never lie to you." She looked up and told him seriously.

Bruce searched her eyes to see if she really meant what she said and she looked dead serious. But then he got upset suddenly "Why, why are just telling me this now why didn't you tell me when you found out?" he told her accusingly. She caught on to his tone and retorted back "I did try to tell you but as I recall didn't you disappear seven years ago, so I couldn't but I've tried too really." "So I gave up after a year of trying to find you and focused on Danielle and performing."

Bruce backed up and sat on the bench under the light and put his face in his hands. Lana sat beside him and they sat in silence until Bruce spoke up, "Does she know about me or does she think her father just abandoned her?" he asked. "I've told her about you, but she's never been very interested." Lana answered back.

More silence was upon them when Bruce asked again "Can I meet her?" That took her by surprise. "Really?" "Yes I've already missed seven years I don't want to miss anymore."

Lana jumped up excitedly, "Ok! Show up here at the park around noon and I'll bring her."

Wayne Manor

Alfred open the door as Bruce walked in "Did you enjoy your date Master Bruce?" Alfred asked. "It wasn't a date Alfred just friends at dinner." Bruce told him slightly annoyed. "Oh that's what your calling it Master Bruce?" Alfred told him with his straight face. "Please Alfred I don't need the sarcasm." Bruce huffed.

Bruce started for the stairs but sat down on them instead. "Master Bruce what's wrong?" Alfred asked his ward. "Bruce looked at him and sighed, "Alfred, Lana told me I have We have a daughter together."

Alfred had look of surprise on his face, "Really Master Bruce?" "Yea, I'm meeting her tomorrow, I just don't know Alfred I know nothing about her of what she even looks like; what if she hates me for not being there?"

"Well Master Bruce I would assume the only thing to do is start being after you meet her tomorrow" Alfred told like it was obvious. "I guess your right, thanks Alfred." "Anytime Sir."

"Well I better get going because you know crime never sleeps." And towards the clock to become the Dark Knight.

**Well that's the next chap. I think it came out alright, but let me know how you liked it and I might update again today. READ & REVIEW (")=^_^=(")**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok back with another one. I hope to get more readers and reviews, I know I'm being slow with the story line but it will get interesting. And again thanks to everyone following and reading it really makes me happy knowing you like it. So onward!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything just my OCS**

Gotham Park: 12 p.m.

Bruce awaited Lana and Danielle's arrival pacing along the sidewalk.

"Bruce!" Lana's voice sounded behind him. He turned and saw Lana wearing a sundress, he looked around her as she walked closer puzzled.

"Hey Lana, Um where's Danielle?" Bruce asked. "She's right here." Lana replied. He followed her eyesight; looking down at a little girl who was barely seven years old hiding from his view.

"Come Danielle stop hiding and say hello." Lana told her gently, "She's shy around new faces." She said Looking up at Bruce.

For some reason he felt a little hurt when she said "new faces".

Danielle hesitated because of the tall, large man in front of her; but something about him felt safe to be around.

"H-Hello Mr. Wayne e frumos sa-mi vă." (It's nice to meet you). She spoke quickly switching from English to Romanian. "Dani in English." Her mother warned her.

Bruce got down to her level and replied back to her, "e frumos sa-mi să vă prea Dani." (It's nice to meet you too Dani) He said smiling at her. Dani beamed at him saying, "You know Romani?" "Yes, I do." He told her chuckling softly.

Bruce played with Danielle on the playground, when she asked him to push her on the swings. "Higher, Higher Mr. Wayne!" she squealed in laughter; "Ha ha ok." Bruce said pushing her higher. Lana stood to the side watching them laugh and play warming her heart with so much joy that her daughter could finally be with her dad.

"So Mr. Wayne you're coming to the show tonight right?" Dani asked eagerly

"Of course I'm going to be there." He answered back.

"Yay, then you can watch us perform!" she told him jumping up and down.

Lana smiled then looked at her watch, "Oh we have to go, rehearsals is soon say bye Danielle, we'll see you later Bruce." Lana told him in her haste. "Bye Mr. Wayne see you tonight!" Dani waved at Bruce as they walked away; him doing the same.

Wayne Manor

Bruce walked into the manor seeing Alfred greeting him as usual. "Well Sir how was it?

"Alfred she's so beautiful and full of life; I can't even explain how happy I actually felt, can you believe me being happy."

"Well stranger things can happen I'm glad it went well." Alfred told him letting a small smile show.

"Well Master Bruce I have your suit out for you so that you can attend the show." Alfred said

"Thanks Alfred, Alfred can I ask you something?" Bruce asked. "Of course sir what is it."

"I've been thinking on my way home about Lana and Danielle and I thought what if I asked Lana if she wants to get back together?" Bruce looked at Alfred awaiting his answer.

"Sir you mean that?" Alfred asked in surprise. "Yes I do I mean would she want me back? But maybe if got back together then her, Danielle, and I can be a family, so that Dani can have both her parents and I can there for her."

Alfred looked at his ward that he had raised since he was a little boy in a different light at how serious he was. Alfred got over his surprise and answered Bruce.

"Well Sir that sounds like an idea, but what about your other life; the Batman?" Alfred asked.

Bruce tensed when Alfred said that and looked down at the ground then back up to Alfred to answer his question.

"Well Alfred I either tell her about him or I might just give up being the Batman for good." Alfred's face was in shock with Bruce's answer as he watched him walk up the stair case.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Gotham Grand Theater

Little Danielle was walking through the huge theater looking at all of it's enchanting paintings and designs of it's layout giving her ideas for new artwork to make. But as she reached the stage area she heard voices that sounded like Mr. Haley the director shouting at a man with a new yorkish accent. She walked up to see what was happening and hid behind the curtain to listen.

"I don't care who you are, I don't want your damn service! Now get off my stage Mr. Zucco!" Mr. Haley shouted and pushed the man known as Zucco from what she heard off into the side stage.

"You'll regret saying no to Tony Zucco got that fat man!" he shouted at Haley and stomped off.

As he left he knocked into Dani, "Watch it brat!" Dani looked at him as he left then stuck her tongue out at him behind his back.

Show time

"Hello and welcome we are very excited to have you all here tonight to see our show and a big welcome to Mr. Bruce Wayne for sponsoring this show!" Bruce stood as Mr. Haley announced his welcome and waved while the spot light was on him. "Now without further ado let's begin!"

The show went on while the audience witnessed all the talented performer sang and danced across stage. It had finally came to Danielle performance. Dani saw the strange man backstage tinkering with the cables, but her mother pulled her away to get her to stage. "Come on little Robin it's time for you to shine!" she told her excitedly. So Dani brushed off seeing the weird man and got her game face on to dazzle the crowd.

(Ok so I'm going to put a Disney song that she is singing and dancing to colors of the wind yeah Pocahontas, it just felt like the right song to put so yeah)

The stage was decorated as though it was nature so beautifully captured, like out of a painting.

"Now go out there and show them how a Grayson performs ok little robin?" Lana told her; "Right mommy!" Dani replied to her pumped up. "That's my girl, now break a leg." She leaned down and kissed her head.

Dani stepped out on stage barefoot in her fairy nature looking costume that made her fit perfectly in the scene and her crown made of flowers sat perfectly on her jet black hair and took her begin posing position. The music started.

You think you own whatever land you land on  
The earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name.

You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/p/pocahontas/colors_of_the_ ]  
Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once never wonder what they're worth

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle in a hoop that never ends

How high will a sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the earth and still  
All you'll own is earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind

Everyone was amazed and in awe especially Bruce as they watched the little girl sing and dance in perfect harmony with the music. They wondered how one her age could move so gracefully like she was actually caught in the wind; or sing in the angelic voice she possessed. She truly was a girl wonder.

As the song came to a close Dani took her finishing pose and awaited the applause. The crowd stood up giving her a standing ovation which she bowed to graciously and went off stage to her awaiting mother.

"How was I mommy? Was I good? Dani rapidly asked her. "You were wonderful baby bird." She as she told her that. "Mommy has to go ok, so stay put." Lana said "of course I wouldn't miss you performer mommy your amazing!"

Dani grinned widely telling her that.

"Lana ready to be lifted?" a crew member asked. "Yea hoist me up." She replied back to him and turned giving Dani one last smile. Before being lifted by the harness about 30ft over the stage to do her number.

Danielle watched in pride as her mom performed and all the awed faces of the audience especially Mr. Wayne. Until she heard a strange noise out nowhere and she looked around, nothing, then it came again and she looked nothing still; till she looked up. Lana's rope that was holding her was braking. Dani's face became a look panic, and she looked back at the stage about to yell out to her mom to stop when….

**SNAP!**

A loud crunch was heard. Screams flooded the theater.

**TaDa I think this one came out pretty good. I felt bad writing the end though but the story is progressing better I think. So read and review so I know what you think and if I should continue the story. Adios (")=^_^=(")**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok back with another one. Thanks for more reviews and follows. I won't be updating on Saturday since I'm going to NY but I'll try sometime during Sunday. Without further ado.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything just my OCS**

**SNAP!**

A loud crunch was heard. Screams flooded the theater.

"MOMMY!" Danielle screamed; once her mother's body landed on the stage.

She raced over to her body, and dropped to her knees shaking Lana to wake her up. "Mommy! Wake up! Please mommy please wake up!" She screamed at her mom shaking her all the while. "D-Dani.". Lana whispered quietly, half lidded eyes looking at Danielle. "Mamica please, please stay with me!" She sobbed out looking down at Lana.

"I-It's ok." Lana whispered with her last breath before closing her eyes forever. The blood gushing from her head spread across the stage getting all over Dani's hands and costume. "M-Mom" Dani said in surprise; but no answer came, and she scrunched up her face as more tears and sobs came through, while cradling her mother's body turned corpse.

Everyone in the theater freaked out and ran every which way to get out. Bruce stood and raced his way through the crowd to try to get backstage.

Later police were on the scene taking pictures and looking for evidence of what happened, and questioning the crew as well. Two policemen had to fight Dani just to get her away from the body so they could cover it. Commissioner Gordon came up to Danielle, who was sitting in a chair in the audience section with a blanket on her shoulder, but she still wore the blood stained costume.

"Excuse me Danielle." Gordon said to get her attention, she looked turned her head up word to look at him. Gordon saw the absolute pain and despair in her eyes with a sense of lost also. "I know this is really hard sweetheart and I'm sorry for your loss, but we need you to tell us what happened."

She looked at him for a moment and responded "ok." And proceeded to tell him she saw. Gordon got back on the stage after talking with Danielle, and walked over Bullock. "Commissioner." Gordon turned around to the voice to see Bruce Wayne himself walking to him. "Mister Wayne your still here?" Gordon asked him; "Yes of course, I couldn't leave after what happened," he paused, "Lana was a dear friend on mine."

"Oh I'm sorry Mister Wayne." Gordon told him sincerely

"What will happen with Danielle?" Bruce asked changing the subject. "Well the only thing we can do is send her to child services then she'll be placed in an orphanage, we can't allow the actors she know to keep her, this is an unfit lifestyle for a child, and she has no relatives." Gordon stated.

"She does have relatives." Bruce told him. "Who?" Gordon asked confused. "Me, I'm her father."

Bruce told Gordon some of his history with Lana and the last few days they spent together. Gordon took in all the info and contemplated with himself about letting Bruce take her home with him; then a cast member came up to them stopping the convo between Wayne and Gordon handing Bruce a paper. "I went and looked in Lana's memory book and found Danielle's birth certificate." She told them. Sure enough Bruce's name was on the paper as the father.

Gordon sighed and stated, "Well the paper doesn't lie, I guess since you are her father I have no say about you taking her with you, so you may take; but I'm calling tomorrow to check on her." Gordon said seriously to Bruce.

"Of course Gordon." Then he turned to the same girl who handed him the paper; "I'm sorry miss but could you please pack Danielle's belongings for me? "Sure, by the way I'm Natalie." She turned and when off to her task.

Bruce got down from the stage and made his way to Dani, who had head down facing the ground.

"Danielle?" He called out getting a response of her looking up at him, what he saw in her eyes struck him, it was like looking in a mirror like when his parents were killed; pain, hurt, lost, and guilt.

Bruce knelt down in front of her, "Danielle hey I have to tell you something ok?" no response from her so he continued "You're coming home with me ok." She just looked down and nodded, she wasn't really there.

Everyone who was left started clearing out, Bruce was putting Dani's stuff in the back of his Benz while Dani stood to the side completely still. Gordon came up as Bruce put the last bag in the trunk. "Well Mister Wayne I'm sorry for your lost and I wish for all the best especially for her." He said looking down at Danielle. "Me too." Bruce replied looking at her also.

Danielle fell asleep as they rode to the manor. When they pulled up Bruce got and went around to get her out. When rested in his arms it felt right to Bruce, he decided to get her things out the next day.

Alfred open the just as Bruce got up and looked, what he saw made him gasp, Bruce was carrying a tiny little girl in a blanket with blood on her. "Master Bruce is that, what happened?" Alfred asked worried.

Bruce came in as Alfred closed the door, he kept his eyes trained on her as he spoke; "Lana's dead Alfred, she fell from the harness holding her, but it was sabotaged, so someone planned it and I will find out who." His batman voice slipping out at the last part. Alfred stood shocked behind but snapped out of it, "I better prepare a bed for her while you get her out of those clothes." Alfred replied as he went upstairs

Bruce got the bloody costume off Dani, who still slumbered and put one of his t-shirts on then carried her to the room Alfred prepared. He laid her down in the king size bed that swallowed her up because of her small size and tucked her. He sat down on the side and studied her features while unconsciously stroking her head. "Don't worry I will find who did this, I promise." Bruce whispered to her before hesitating to put a kiss on her forehead then leaving for the cave to go back to the crime scene as Batman himself.

**Aww this was sad to write but now they're together, so what will happened next you'll just have to stay tuned and find out and don't forget to Read and REVIEW (plus tell your friends to read too;) ) (")=^_^=(")**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I'm back! Sorry for making you all wait for another chap, but luckily here it is. I've decided to keep the story as it is and just continue on instead of skipping; so I hope everyone is ok with that.**

**Onward.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing just my OCS**

Danielle awoke the next day to a bright light shinning in her face; she slowly opened her eyes so they could adjust to the brightness. She opened her eyes and a strange room came into view as her vision cleared, she lifted herself up in the huge bed she realized she was in, and looked around the strange room wondering where she was.

A sense of panic came upon her because she didn't know where she was until a voice spoke to her, "Good Morning Miss Wayne," she looked and saw an older man standing in the door way sending her a soft smile; "I hope you had restful sleep." He spoke to her in a kind tone.

Dani looked at the man like he was a foreign creature before shyly speaking to him, "I-I slept ok, Mister…" "Oh were are my manners please call me Alfred." He answered back; "I took the liberty of opening up the curtains for you to wake up to the nice sunshine." Alfred sent her another small smile.

"Oh thanks, I guess but Alfred where am I?" Dani asked him completely confused. "You're at Wayne Manor Miss." He replied. At that response everything from the night before came rushing back the rope, screaming, and her mother falling. Danielle felt all the weight of the world fall back on her shoulders as she realized her mom; her entire world was gone, gone forever.

Dani's face scrunched up as tears flooded her vision once more as the flashbacks went through her head of what happened; she took the cover that was on her and buried her face in it letting out her sobs as Alfred watched and heard her say mommy over and over. Alfred went over to her and sat on the bed and pulled her in his arms, patting her back to calm her down. He held her until her cries became soft sniffles (try saying that 5 times fast) and he looked down at her, "Now Miss why don't we go down and get some breakfast ok?" Dani looked up at him for a moment, and then nodded.

Alfred had just sat the plate of eggs, bacon, toast, and a glass of orange juice in front of Danielle; when Bruce walked in. "Master Bruce Morning, I hoper that you slept well." Alfred told him sending him a knowing look. "I slept fine Alfred, thanks." Bruce told him sending an annoyed look.

Bruce noticed Dani in the room watching them exchange conversation, he went over and took a chair ; then brought it close to her to sit beside her. "Hey Danielle, did you sleep ok?" he asked trying to be comforting but it came out sounding really awkward. Dani looked at him with such sad eyes and nodded at his question. Bruce's face deflated at seeing how sad she was, " Hey," he told her getting her attention; which make her look up once more.

"I know your sad, and it's ok to be it will take time to get used to her being gone, and knowing Lana she'll want you to move on, it just takes time." Bruce told her. "But I promise you one thing Tony Zucco will be found and your mom will have justice ok." Bruce said seriously with a scowl on his face at the just mention of zucco's name sent a bad taste in his mouth.

She looked at him once more at the promise he had made her. Until the question that had been nagging her since she woke up came back. "Thank you Mister Wayne, but can I ask you a question?" "Sure."

"Uh why am I at your house?" she asked him curiously. Bruce had gone silent at her question, the awkward feeling coming back. "Well you're here because…" he looked at Alfred for help, but he gave none; Bruce sighed and answered her, "Danielle has your mom ever mentioned me to you?" he asked in all seriousness. "Uh she has before, but I never really listen." She replied sheepishly.

"Well have you ever wondered who your dad is?" he asked another question. "Yea sometimes, but I just thought he didn't want me so I just didn't worry." She told him sad sounding. Bruce's heart ached at hearing her say that; of course he would want her if only he had known. "Of course I'd want you if I knew about you." He told her in complete honesty. Danielle's eyes widened when he said that, and she just stared at him; making Bruce feel uncomfortable of her staring. "Y-You're my daddy, really?" she asked.

Bruce tried to search her face for any emotion, but her poker face was so fierce he couldn't detect any, (like father, like daughter)

He answered her back cautiously, "Yes I am."

Suddenly Bruce found himself on the floor; with a little seven year old girl crying in his arms clinging to him like her life depended on hugging him.

**There another one. Again sorry I took long. But thanks again for reviews, favs, and follows, you guys are great; hope everyone likes this one and another coming soon so. Read and Review! (")=^_^(")**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is another one coming at ya! Onward.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing just OCS**

3 months had passed since everything happened; Danielle officially became part of the Wayne family.

The funeral had a somber feel to it as the last good-byes were given; Dani felt so alone as her mother was placed in the ground to be laid to rest for all eternity. She got to say last good-byes to her traveling family because she had a feeling that they never see each other again, even Gordon showed up to pay respect.

Alfred had been helping her improve her English, which was going very well, plus he loved having a little girl to fuss over; except she didn't see very much of Bruce, who spent a lot of time looking for Zucco as Batman and Tony Zucco still wasn't found.

"_No mommy please, don't go up there! It's a trap, NO!" _

Danielle woke up once again from one of the numerous nightmares she had developed; since her mother's funeral. Alfred rushed in as he always did to comfort her. He went around and sat on her bed then pulled her in his arms to pat her back.

"It's alright Miss Dani it was just a dream, it's alright", Alfred shushed her to calm down. Dani calmed down after a few minutes and looked up at Alfred. "Thank you Alfred I'm fine now." She said as she climbed off his lap and back in the bed, Alfred tucked her back in and proceeded out of the room before turning around; "Goodnight Miss Dani, get some rest now." Alfred told her before leaving and closing the door after himself. Danielle stared at the door for a minute then lied down to try to go back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Alfred had ventured down stairs to the Bat cave; he walked up to the Bat computer and tapped into the communicator. Batman pinned a goon up against a brick wall by his shirt and got in his face growling. "Now, here's one more chance to tell me where Tony Zucco is hiding out at." Batman spoke in his intimidating, scary voice that made any criminal pee his pants; which I'm pretty sure the goon he's got is doing with the absolute look of fear on his face as he stared into the Batman's white eyes.

"I told you I don't know!" The goon told him his voice trembling the whole time, "You better not lie to me!" Bats growled in his face. "Honest! I don't know, please don't kill me!" The guy pleaded tears coming down his face also. Batman glared at him longer before finally throwing him down on the gravel.

Batman pulled out his grappling hook and shot it up at the building beside him, when it caught on it, it pulled him up to land on the roof. As Batman landed a beep sounded in his cowl. "What is it Alfred?", he asked into the communicator; "Well sir I just wanted to let you know that the young Miss woke from another nightmare, I took the liberty of comforting her but you do know as her father you should be the one to hold her and to let her know everything is ok." Alfred reprimanded him.

Bruce sighed in his mind at how right Alfred always is, "Alfred, I'm trying to find Zucco you know this is all for her." "Well sir some of that attention Tony Zucco gets a certain little girl would just love to have some; please Master Bruce it's been 3 months you need to form a relationship with your daughter." Alfred said to him in a disappointed tone which Bruce hated so. Batman winced at the words the one who had been like a father to him scolded him for being a bad one to his daughter. Batman finally answered back to the old butler, "I'll be back in 2 hours Batman out." With that he cut off communication, Alfred sighed and traveled back up stairs.

The next day Danielle had been in the main den sitting against the couch drawing in her notebook, she heard the doorbell ring and looked up to see Alfred headed to the front door. She listened in to hear who was there, "Commissioner Gordon, hello sir please come in." Alfred greeted him. "Thank you Mr. Pennyworth is Mr. Wayne in?' "Yes, he's in is office; right this way." Alfred led him through until Gordon noticed Dani looking at him; he stopped to walk over to her; which made Alfred stop too.

"Hello Danielle, how are you? What are you drawing?" Gordon asked smiling down at her. "I'm fine, oh it's people dancing." She answered looking down at her drawing. Gordon looked closer at the drawing and saw how realistic it looked as what he could tell a mother and daughter dancing in a meadow. "Wow that's some talent you have there, well I have to go speak to your dad it's was nice to see you." Once again Gordon followed Alfred to Bruce office.

Danielle sat drawing for awhile until her curiosity got the better of her to find out what Gordon and Bruce were talking about, so she decided to eavesdrop on them. She crouched low outside of the door to Bruce's office to listen in on the convo. "So you're saying that…." "We've heard that Zucco is planning to skip town tonight, but our lead is still not promising." Gordon explained to Bruce. "I see." That was the last thing that Danielle ever wanted to hear, in her mind _No they can't lose him they can't, but if Gordon can't find him then I will, mommy will have justice. _She said in her head and creped away from the door.

**So will Dani find Tony Zucco and stop him or will it all go horribly wrong, plus will Bruce and her ever be close; stay tuned and Read and Review to find out. (")=^_^=(")**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is another one coming at ya! Onward.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing just OCS**

Around midnight that night Dani got out of her bed dressed in a black hoodie with old jeans she used when painting, and old tennis shoes. She pulled her hair into a ballerina bun and placed the hood on her head. She traveled to her balcony doors to open them. Dani stepped out on her balcony heading toward the railing; she looked to see how far the drop was and the distance to the tree, Dani climbed up on the railing and jumped to the tree branch using her expert acrobatics to land on the ground.

She looked at the Manor before running off the property. Dani made it to downtown Gotham; she stopped at the bus stop before stopping and putting her hands on her knees to regain her breath. The bus pulled up to let her on, "Hey little girl what are you doing out here by yourself, at midnight no less?" the bus driver questioned her. "I'm looking for someone, have you ever seen this man?" she asked him pulling out a newspaper pic of Tony Zucco; "Sorry kid, but no." He answered back. "Thanks." Dani went and sat down as the bus moved down the road.

The Bus stopped on the last stop down in the narrows; where she got off. "Are you sure you want to get off here it's a dangerous neighborhood." The bus driver gave her one last warning. "Yea I'm sure, but thanks." She told him as she got off. Dani went around the streets of the narrows, asking random people if they seen Tony Zucco; but all of them were the same answer no. (She's brave for a 7 year old) She went down an alley way passing by boarded up windows until she heard a man talking to himself.

Dani stopped by the window and peeked through the parted parts of the wood to look in. There in the old broken down room was the one and only Tony Zucco packing a suitcase to skip town. She gasped and backed up stepping on a can; Dani froze and held her breath praying that he didn't hear her. "Who's there?" Zucco yelled going toward the window, she acted quickly and slipped away from the without a sound.

Tony went up to the window to look, but heard her footsteps running away; he took off out the room after the stranger. Dani got out in the open before being grabbed by her arms and lifted up off the ground. "Who are ya kid what are ya doing here!" He shouted at her while shaking her; "Let me go!" Dani shouted back.

Zucco listened to her voice for a sec when he recognized it, holding her still he took off her hood, Tony inspected her face when realization hit him of who she was, and "You're the dancer brat! You know I'm in a lot of trouble because of you, I've got the Batman on my tail; this is all your fault you know that!" Zucco shouted at her actually having the nerve to blame her.

Dani froze as he said it was her fault and had her head down before talking quietly, "What you say?" Tony demanded. "This is my fault, No, this is your Fault, ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screamed in his face; Zucco back his face up, but suddenly Dani head butted him catching him off guard; he lost his balance and dropped her making him fall down on the ground. All the anger she had built up toward him came out in a rush of adrenaline, Dani got up quickly and ran over to Zucco as he was getting up, she kicked him in the place no man should be kicked making him cry out in pain falling over again.

She started punching and kicking him as hard as she could, "This is all your fault! You took my mom away from me forever! You ruined my life! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOOU!" She screamed the whole time; for a little girl she sure could hit hard that it actually hurt. "Hey get off me brat!" Tony shouted as he pushed Dani off him roughly that she fell down. She landed with an "OOF". She looked up as Zucco came closer to her she started crawling back suddenly feeling scared.

"Now kid I might as well kill you too, to end this." He said grinning evilly at her as he got closer. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Dani making her heart stop. "Say hi to your mommy for me brat." He said about to pulled the trigger when all of a sudden the gun was pulled out of his hand and he was punched in the face knocking him off his feet. Dani screamed at the sudden actions, she looked at who stopped Zucco from shooting her; a black figure stood, the street light shinning on him was the one and only Batman sending Tony Zucco a death glare known as the Daddybats glare a 100x times worse than his normal glare.

Tony Zucco was shaking visibly as he stared in horror at the Bat when he saw him crush the gun in his hands like it was nothing. "Batman" Dani said under her breath as she watched him get closer to Zucco. "No stay back! Get AWAY from me!" he yelled in fear. Batman went over to him and picked him up by his collar, "Zucco I've been looking for you, now you will be turned in and rot for the rest of your life in jail!" Batman growled out. "Before that you WILL apologize to this little girl for what you've done." Batman commanded him. 'There's no way Tony Zucco is sayin sorry!" Zucco spit out.

At those words Batman punched him again and twisted both his arms. "AAh!" Zucco cried out in pain, "You will say sorry to her now!" Batman demanded him again. "OWW, ok, ok". Tony finally agreed.

Batman brought him 3ft away in front of Dani and pushed him on his knees with both of his arms still twisted. "NOW!" Batman growled. "I-I'm sorry! Ok kid, I'm sorry I killed your ma!" He told her. Dani stared in amazement of what Batman did. "Good." Batman said and kneed Zucco in the back of the head, knocking him out. He handcuffed his wrist and ankles making sure he couldn't escape; right on queue police sirens were heard. Batman looked toward the sound, and looked toward Danielle staring at him in amazement. "Come on I'll take you home." He told her. He walked over to Dani which intimidated her some, but she for some reason she wasn't afraid of him. Batman bent down to pick her up and made his way toward the bat mobile. They reached the Bat cave an hour later, Batman got out and then lifted Dani out to place her on the floor. She looked around the cave in awe.

"Wow! Do you live here?!" Dani asked him. "No I work here." He answered back, a voice broke their convo. "Sir your back! Did you find..." Alfred was saying as he rushed out of the elevator. "Miss Dani your safe oh thank heavens!" Alfred said in relief as he hugged Dani to him. She got out of Alfred's hug to look at him, "Alfred you know Batman?" Dani asked confused. "You do too Miss, Sir." Alfred looked towards Batman. The Bat sighed and pulled down his cowl to reveal Bruce Wayne himself.

Dani's face turned shocked as she looked at her father, who was none other then the Batman. "Bruce… your Batman?" She asked. Bruce nodded at her, "Dani's faced broke in to a wide grin, "Wow! This is amazing!" She replied. Bruce smiled softly at her reaction; Dani started talking quickly about how cool it was that he was Batman until Bruce shushed her. "Now Danielle you must promise to never tell anyone about this ok, or bad people would try to hurt me understand?" Bruce said in complete seriousness. Dani nodded, "I'll never tell a soul promise!" she held out her pinkie to him. Bruce looked down and grabbed her pinkie while smiling soft at her.

The next day

"_The gang leader Tony Zucco has been caught after the manhunt that was put out on him; police say the Batman may have something to do with his capture. For now he is being sent to Black Gate prison where he will be held for life sentence for murder of Broadway star Lana Grayson. Thank you for tuning in I'm Vicki Vale for Gotham News._

The occupants of Wayne Manor watched the news. Alfred turned off the TV. and turned to Bruce, "Good work sir, now I do believe we all can sleep better at night knowing Tony Zucco is locked away for good." Alfred proclaimed. "Yea, Alfred I think we can." Bruce told him back. Bruce felt a light weight suddenly on his lap causing him to look down at Dani in his lap. He had a questioning look on his as she smiled at up at him then she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him.

It surprised Bruce at first before he hugged back. He felt his shirt getting wet as Dani started crying in his chest, "T-Thank you Daddy, thank you so much." Dani told him. Bruce was shocked she called him daddy for the first time and it felt good to be called that. He hugged her tighter, "Of course my little bird." Bruce whispered in her ear. Dani lifted her face out of his chest to look at him, "Daddy… I love you." She said smiling. Bruce smiled lovingly at her, "I love you too.' He said back hugging her again. Alfred watched the father and daughter with a smile on his face.

After awhile Dani fell asleep in his lap, Bruce called Alfred's name to gain his attention, "What is it Sir?" He asked. "I saw Dani hit Zucco, her speed and accuracy of her hits was impressive," He turned his head to Alfred "she has a lot of potential." Bruce told like he was in a trance. "Master Bruce you wouldn't!" Alfred warned him. "No, I just want to test her skill maybe even train her." Bruce told him in thought.

**Did you love it or did you love it. Tony Zucco was finally caught and Dani finally called Bruce daddy. Also thanks for the new follow, so read and review and stay tuned for the next chapter. (")=^_^=(") **


	8. Chapter 8

**I have some explaining for this chap, ok Dani goes to school for the first time ever, Bruce has been training her; but she is not officially robin yet but she will in this chap, (also she'll be seven for awhile maybe up until she meets Roy not sure how long she'll stay 7 but she'll get older of course), and the robin outfit is different instead of the red it's purple (her mom's fav color and hers) instead of a body suit it's split into top and bottom.**

**The top is a black t-shirt like normal and the purple part is a vest same look with the yellow straps, then the pants don't have the stripes those are like leggings but still protective and a short purple skirt is attached to them (skirt goes to her thigh length so it's functional plus I thought it would be girly) other then that everything of yj robin's suit is the same, so I hope everything makes sense and keep reading! Onward.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing just my OCS**

Dani was fast asleep in her bed peacefully, when Alfred had came in; "Miss Dani it's time rise and shine, it's your first day of school." Alfred said with enthusiasm even though he didn't want Dani to go to school, he liked having the chatty girl at home but she needed to make friends.

Dani groaned as the morning sun flittered through her pink room, "Ugh Alfred I don't want to get up!" she whined. "Well you have to; you don't want to be late on your first day." Dani gave an exasperated sigh and got up, she stretched then yawned; Alfred laid out her school uniform. "Now you get ready while I go prepare breakfast, hurry hurry now young Miss." Alfred instructed as he left. Dani huffed, but got up to head toward her bathroom, first: she brushed her teeth (using a steeping stool cause she's so small), then washed her faced. She left the bathroom to go over to her uniform and stared at it with distasted.

She thought why I can't wear my own clothes you can't self express with a uniform, but sighed again and put the dreaded thing on. Next was her long hair the trouble part because it stopped at the mid of her back, but luckily she had a curling comb (not a hot one cause she's seven), she brushed it through her hair to make it curly and bouncy; next a bang to frame her adorable face. Finally her mom's amethyst stud earrings that she always wore ever since her mom gave them to her. (They're passed down from generation on her mom's side) I like visuals so this is what hair looked like copy and paste link

She smiled adorably at her reflection and grabbed her Superman shoulder bag (yep a fan like dick grayson); then proceeded down stairs.

"Morning Daddy" Dani said as she saw Bruce already there sitting down looking at the paper. Bruce looked as he sat down, "Good Morning to you too." He replied, Bruce could tell how uncomfortable Dani was in the uniform. "So are you excited for school today?" he asked as Alfred set down pancakes in front of them, she shrugged at his question; "Come on cheer up you'll have fun." Bruce told her trying to make it sound exciting. But she just stayed quiet; he sighed and looked down noticing her superman bag, scowling at it thinking of the Boy Scout. (Why, why does my little princess have to like that patriotic idiot?!) Bruce thought in his head. Again I like visuals bag  imgres?q=superman+shoulder+bag&start=100&um=1&hl=en&noj=1&addh=104&tbm=isch&tbnid=1_tzNftZX9YBQM:&imgrefurl= superman_blue_shield_lightweight_hobo/thing%3Fid%3D28132447&docid=GFIPB1S5l6_VQM&imgurl= cgi/img-thing% %253Djpg%2526size%253Dl%2526tid%253D28132447&w=300&h=300&ei=3bk1UOi5NKrk6QGHs4CgCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=840&vpy=119&dur=1531&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=133&ty=164&sig=109573871291807929460&page=5&tbnh=148&tbnw=129&ndsp=28&ved=1t:429,r:25,s:100,i:161&biw=1280&bih=685 (sorry the link is big! Copy and paste)

At Gotham Academy

"Well Mr. Wayne Danielle will enjoy it here at our school." The principal Mrs. Arnold said fake smile and all on her face, but when Bruce Wayne is at your school plus his kid is going there you'll do anything to make sure his kid likes it there. "Well thanks, Mrs. Arnold I hope she does." Bruce said back while giving his charming smile making the woman blush. "Well whenever you ready I'll take Danielle to her class." "Thank you." "Well I'll be outside to let you two talk." She takes her leave from the office.

They waited until the door was closed that Dani's face melted with tears threatening spill out. "Hey none of that now." Bruce cooed at her gently as he got down to her level. Dani threw her arms around Bruce pleading to him not to leave, "Please Daddy don't leave me here, what if no one talks to me, I'll be all alone." She cried out in his chest. "Hey of course everyone will love you, you're a great girl you'll make friends in no time." "Really?" she sniffed; "Really." He answered wiping her away tears. "Now I have to get to work while you go to school ok, I'm even picking you up today." "Really? Yay!" Dani exclaimed becoming cheerful again.

"Ready Danielle the principal asked as they came out of the office. Dani looked up at Bruce once more before nodding at the principal, "Good let's get to class then." She held her hand for Dani to take which she took sadly and her principal guided her to her new class, she turned her head as they walked to look at Bruce who stood there still smiling and waving; which caused Dani to wave back also. When they were out of sight his face dropped missing his little girl already.

Principal Arnold led Dani to a classroom that had a Minnie mouse on the door saying, "Welcome Friend, come on in!" The principal knocked on the door, a woman had said come in; she opened the door and led Dani in. the teacher got up and greeted them, "Good Morning Principal Arnold, and who is this lovely little girl?" She asked sounding so kind. Dani smiled really shy at the teacher, but felt the eyes of all the kids in the classroom staring at her.

"Well Miss Singer I have a new student for you, this is Danielle Wayne, now I want everyone to make her feel welcomed ok." With that she took her leave. When she left Miss Singer put her hand on Dani's shoulder facing her toward the kids who stared at her. Dani felt really shy with all the eyes on her, "Now everyone say Hi to Danielle." The room was silent for a sec until a random little boy shouted "You're cute!" making Dani blush slightly.

After that comment the class went into an uproar over her. "Now everyone settle down, Todd thank you for complimenting Danielle, now Danielle please take your seat behind Amy, please raise your hand Amy."

A little brunette girl with green eyes raised her hand, smiling widely at Dani which she thought was kind of creepy. Dani walked down the row as the kids whispered about her, the little boys were whispering back and forth of how cute she was, in turn making her face heat up (they shouldn't even think girls are cute they're icky still, but Dani is an exception ;) ) while other little boys stared at her dreamily.

The girls on the other hand like three (including Amy) smiled at her; the other ones glared at her for all the attention she was getting, (why girlies be jealous).Dani finally got to her seat behind the girl known as Amy and sat down, staring at the desk because the kids were still staring. "Now class let's get back to our math lesson ok." Miss Singer said to gain everyone's attention, "Hi" someone whispered making Dani look up.

It was Amy, who was still smiling, "Hi, I'm Amy Mays!' she whispered cheerfully. "You're the famous Bruce Wayne's daughter right?" "Yea" Dani answered.

Lunch Time and Recess

Dani was the last to leave the class as the her teacher dismissed them, she walked nervously through the halls along with the other children rushing back and forth; until "Hey!" a bubbly voice said coming toward her, Dani stopped just in time for Amy bounce right in her face. "Oh Amy hi again." Dani said awkwardly. "Hey sit with me ok and I'll let you in the know about Gotham Academy kk!" Amy said way to cheery "Ok." Dani agreed. (I think she has her first friend )

Amy was talking and talking as Dani and she walked to the cafeteria, "So basically the snotty, stuck up rich people's kids go here." Amy said to Dani, who giggled lightly. While Dani giggled she bumped into someone; "Watch it!" the girl shouted, "I'm sorry, I di-." The blonde girl cut her off; "What are you?" she asked really rude. "Huh?" Dani was confused, "Did I stutter, what are you?" The blonde girl said like she was dumb. "Well I'm Danielle and I'm a girl like you not a thing." Dani told her in a smartish tone.

The blonde girl looked at her with a look that said I-know-you-did-not-just-speak-to-me-like-that look.

"Stefani back off ok Danielle is new ok." Amy said getting in front of Dani. "Oh so your Wayne huh," the one called Stefani smirked, "Well Wayne you better watch yourself this is my school, got it!" she glared deadly at Dani before her and her little followers left also glaring at her. (Geez what's with these seven year olds, seriously girlies be jealous)

"Who was that?" Dani asked once they were out of earshot, "Her, she is Stefani Ramirez the mayor's little princess." Amy said with disgust in her voice. "She thinks she owns the place, her nose is so far up her face you can see boogies." Dani full out laughed at that making Amy laugh too. "Well she needs a reality check because the world doesn't revolve around her." Dani proclaimed.

Cafeteria

"Come on, my table is over there." Amy looked at Dani. When they got to the table a boy was sitting there eating an apple, "Hey Jimmy!' Amy told the boy who looked up at her, who in return waved. "So Jimmy say hi to Danielle." Amy as always cheerfully told him. Jimmy looked at Dani and his eyes widened at the sight of her. It was like time stopped for him (you know how in shows when people see someone they like there's like sparkles around them and everything is in slow motion) "Hi, I'm Danielle, but call me Dani." She told Jimmy (who was still in his dream like state). He snapped out of it to say Hi back.

"Uh I'm uh uh J-Jimmy G-Gordon, n-nice t-to m-meet you D-Dani." He stuttered out a heavy blush on his face. Dani giggled at his stuttering, which he blushed even more if it was possible. "You know Danielle instead of calling you Dani I'll call you…" Amy got serious in thought, "Delli or sometimes Delli belly." Amy said proudly at the nicknames she came up with; but Dani just looked at her weird. But Jimmy just sat there staring at Dani in his own little Danielle world that formed in his head. (Really little boys at seven should not like girls but of course Dani is an exception)

During lunch more kids (mostly boys and some girls) came to talk to Dani.

After recess, Dani and Amy were walking and laughing when an obnoxious annoying voice broke in.

"Well if it isn't the clumsy Air Head Heiress herself." None other than Stefani said really snotty; "Hey Stefani, I said back off leave her alone." Amy defended Dani. "Oh be quiet Mays I wasn't talking to you." Stefani told Amy in a matter of fact way. "What Air Head Heiress something caught your tongue, not gonna talk back." Stefani smirked taunting Dani. Stefani's little followers snickered at her actions; they started gathering a small crowd.

"No, nothing caught my tongue, but it looks like your face was stepped on seeing as though your nose is crooked liked a crow's beak." Dani smirked at her. Stefani's face turned insulted at her comment, "How dare y-…" But Dani cut her off, "How dare I, how dare you; Stefani or should I say Step-on-me, since you think you can walk all over everyone, but you can't you don't own this school and you know what I'm not gonna put up with you because you're a waste of time and energy to focus on with your amateur insults." Dani was in her face the whole time sounding older then she was. They had a glare off with each other until Stefani crumpled under her glare (other wise her own bat glare) she huffed exasperated and stomped away with her little followers; but she stopped and turned around to Dani.

"Listen Wayne, you win this time, but now your public enemy number one on my list, you'll be sorry for disrespecting me!" with that Stefani left her little followers too. The crowd of kids cheered and laughed as they left congratulating Dani. "Wow Delli no one has ever stood up to Stefani like that!" Amy cheered hugging Dani. "You are amazing Danielle Wayne!" "Thanks, I guess." Dani sheepishly said. "You know I have a feeling we are going to be best friends!" Amy declared. Dani smiled "Yea, I think so too."

Wayne enterprise

Bruce looked at the clock all day wishing for the time to go faster so he could go pick of his baby girl from school. He kept worrying about if she was having fun or made any friends, or getting picked on.

(I swear if any of those little snot nose punks messed with my princess they will get a rude visit from Batman!) Bruce thought, when a knock came sounded on his office door. "Come in." he called out; in walked Lucius Fox. "Well hello Lucius what brings you to my office?" Bruce asked usual smirk on his face. Lucius walked up to his desk dropping a file on it, "Well I brought the file you want on the Lex Corp technology." Lucius replied to his question lightly smiling, "Also I noticed you've been distracted all day, I guess you've turned into a father missing your child like crazy when separated." He chuckled at Bruce's face like he had be caught red handed.

"Well it had to happen at some point, it's just her first day of school and I'm a little worried that she's having a bad time." Bruce glanced at the clock again; "Well looking at the clock every 5 seconds is not helping you." Lucius chuckled again.

Gotham Academy: schools out

Dani stood out in front of the school looking around to see if she could see Bruce. A Lamborghini pulled up and none other then Bruce Wayne got out with sunglasses on, looking like the coolest guy ever. Her face broke into a smile, and she ran toward him, "Daddy!" Danielle squealed; Bruce swung down to pick her up, he picked her and kissed her forehead, "So, did you enjoy your first day?" he asked. "Yea! I even made friends." Dani grinned, "Bye Delli!" Bruce saw a little girl waving wildly at them, who was walking with a teenage boy, and other kids waved by to Dani too. (Mostly boys which Bruce quirked his eyebrow at, plus some girls) "You seem to be pretty popular." Bruce smirked down at her.

**Okay that was long. I need more reviews please for the chaps, it makes me happy when you guys review . So it looks like Dani has an enemy Stefani, Stefani calls her Air Head Heiress and Dani calls her Step-On-Me, and yes Dani is like her dad except she's a boy one she does go out as Robin instead of this chap because it was longer then I expected and I'm skipping around a little after the next one. But Thanks for faving, following, and everything in between. So keep Reading and Please Review. Bye! (")=^_^=(")**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok quick thing the hair link I'm not sure why it's not on the chapter because it was there when I saved and uploaded it so here it is. Again sorry it didn't show up**

**(also a link just in case: ** imgres?q=curly+black+hair+with+bangs+black+women&start=314&um=1&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=685&tbm=isch&tbnid=wnzZlj-VkrS3yM:&imgrefurl= 378/medium-curly-black-hair/http:%257C%257Cwww*easy-hairstyles*com%257Cimages%257Cblack-hairstyle1*jpg/&docid=4uHt4urvIN_EMM&itg=1&imgurl= . /th%253Fid%253DI4794803349422723&w=199&h=300&ei=KEU4ULLGKqWN6QH77IG4Dw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=398&vpy=117&dur=24&hovh=240&hovw=159&tx=88&ty=163&sig=109573871291807929460&page=12&tbnh=147&tbnw=100&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:20,s:314,i:161


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok Dani goes out as Robin in this, but it's not a simple robbery; I mean I wasn't gonna make it that easy. Oh also Gordon meets her and in the last chap Gordon has a son named Jimmy like in DK movie instead of Barbra and also I don't like Barbra Gordon, I'm sorry for anyone who does I just find her really annoying sorry. (Hides in closet for fear of Barbra Gordon lovers). Anyway let's do this. (Also thanks for more favs and follows!) Here's an actual chapter.**

"Sir are you really sure about letting Miss Dani join you in this business, won't you reconsider." Alfred asked trying to get Bruce to reconsider on letting Danielle be his partner in crime fighting. Bruce was looking at the mask he held in his hand, "Alfred, I know where your coming from; and you know I would never want to put her danger, but she has the skill and the training as her father I trust her. I know you think I'm insane Alfred that's ok." Bruce chuckled slightly. Alfred sighed, "Sir, you make my hair white." He told Bruce before going to do some dusting.

Later that evening

"Dani come down here!" Bruce shouted from the staircase. Dani heard him calling her and huffed as she paused her video game. (Yes she's a gamer girl). She came to the staircase looking at Bruce waiting at the bottom, "Well come down here." He said; she came down to stand in front of Bruce. He made a follow me motion. She followed him to the clock, in the elevator, finally in the Bat cave. Dani followed him to a bench and stopped beside him; Bruce picked up the mask he had earlier and turned toward Dani again to down to her level. Dani looked at the mask in his hands, "Is that my mask?" she asked him; Bruce smiled slightly at her and nodded. A smile fell on her face, "Really your gonna let me be your partner, this is amazing!" Dani squealed with delight, jumping up and down in place excitedly. "Ok, ok settle down," Bruce serious just like that.

"Now Danielle listen very carefully this business is not a game, every night going out in the streets of Gotham fighting crime is a life and death situation which is not and I mean not to be taken lightly, understand little girl?" Bruce's Batman voice coming out just a little. "I understand Daddy" Dani told him back in the same amount of seriousness even deepening her voice a little. Bruce smirked, "Good, now giver me your hands."

He placed the mask in her hands then covered them with his hand that swallowed hers up once he covered them, "Now you will agree to the following: Danielle Angel Wayne, you will carry out your duty as a crime fighter for the greater good and only for the good reasons, only do what is necessary to your mission no matter the risk; you will Always follow my rules and I run this team so you will Always listen to me, you will NOT reveal your secret identity to ANYONE unless told so by me; Also to joining this team you will keep an all A average in all your classes, plus your duties as Danielle Wayne, if not I will drop you immediately; so do you still want to join me?" Bruce finished waiting for her answer.

Dani thought for a second at all his rules, she looked up at Bruce with fierceness in her eyes, "I agree Daddy." Bruce stood back up inwardly proud of Dani's courage, "Well let's suit up for patrol." Her eyes widened at he said that, "I get to go with you?" "You won't if you stand there." Bruce went to a case and opened it pulling out a suit; he turned to her handing it off. "You mean this is mine suit!" She said in full on amazement; "Yea, it's made specialty for you." "Oh thank you Daddy!" she told him hugging his leg.

Bruce and Dani went in the locker room to change when they came out Alfred stood waiting for them. "Well Miss you sure look heroic." Alfred told her. Both Bruce and her didn't have their mask/cowl on; "So Miss what does the "R" stands for?' he asked. Dani looked down not even realizing it was there. "Oh I don't know actually, Daddy what does the big "R" mean?" she turned to Bruce who was the computer.

Bruce turned from the computer to look at them. "Well isn't Robin a nickname of yours?" Dani nodded, "Well that's your super identity it seemed to fit." She looked down in thought before smiling softly at her nickname her mom gave her, "I think it fits too."

"Now you remember all your training right, and where everything in your utility belt is?" "Yes Daddy, I mean Batman." Bruce now Batman was checking Robin's belt making sure it was in order, "All right let's go." He said switching to Batman mode. They got into the bat mobile ready to depart, it roared to life as Batman turned it on about to drive off. "Bye Alfred!" Robin shouted before they pulled off.

The bat mobile had gotten into Gotham City, "Where are we going first!" she asked excitedly, "Well first we're going to what Gordon wants." Batman answered as he saw the bat signal in the sky. He pulled the car into a dark alley out of sight and both jumped out; Bats shot his grappling hook grabbing Robin as it pulled them to the roof of the building besides the police building. "Now I want you to stay in my cape until I tell you to come out alright." She nodded going in Bats cape to stand on his foot and wrapped her arms around his thigh; she felt him run and jump to next building without a sound even with her added weight, but she's so tiny so it worked.

Gordon stood by the bat signal waiting for the bat himself, "Gordon." The commissioner jumped at the sudden voice, he spun around to see the Dark Knight himself. "Batman please you're going to give me a heart attack one of these if you keep doing that." Batman just stood with his emotionless face staring at Gordon, "What did you need?" he asked him. "Well there's a drug trade off at pier 9 and I wanted you to control the situation, it's being ran by a low level drug lord I know you can handle it." Robin listened in boredom as Batman and the Commissioner talked, she got a sudden urge to sneeze, she tried to keep it in but it failed and she sneezed (Her sneeze is supposed to be adorable)

Robin froze as the convo stopped. "Was, was that you?" Gordon asked Batman who face stayed emotionless, unfortunately she sneezed again; "Ok what is that, who is that; Batman is there an enemy up here?" Gordon looked around cautiously." Bats smirked just slightly, "No Jim there isn't an enemy up here, but she is an ally." "What do you mean?" Gordon so confused asked. Batman opened his cape a little; "Robin you can come out now." Gordon eyes widened so much you'd think they would pop, he saw a little girl in a crime fighting suit with her hair tied in a ponytail, she had to be no more then six!

Robin looked down sheepish, "Sorry Batman I couldn't hold them in." she apologized. "Batman who is this?!" "Jim, this is my partner and daughter Robin." He told him. Gordon's inner mind (Batman has a daughter is that even possible plus what is she six! This is child endangerment) Batman why do you have a six year old girl with you, your daughter no less, she shouldn't be here!" Gordon raged on Batman. "Hey, I'm not six I'm seven plus I'm trained." Robin declared pouting cutely at him who Gordon had to emit the Batman has a real cute kid who could be the mother though?

"Trust me Jim she's had proper training and knows the danger, I would never bring her out without it." Batman stated. "Well you haven't let me down yet so I trust you, but please be careful, you know what's funny though my son came home from school telling me about the most perfect girl he has ever seen, and how pretty she was; come to find out my son is completely over head in heels over Bruce Wayne's daughter, now you have a daughter I mean of all the luck right." Robin's eyes widened and Batman scowled a little bit (protective daddy) "Come along Robin." Batman turned heading for the edge, "Bye Commish!" Robin smiled going after Batman before jumping she gave him a two finger salute and did a back flip off the edge, leaving Gordon watching in amazement.

Batman and Robin landed on the roof where the hand off was going to be. They crept toward the windows to see down inside, Batman saw about six thugs, four were armed and the other two weren't. Bats pulled her closer into his cape to explain the plan, "Robin here is what's going to happen; I want you to take the two thugs in the right corner and I'll handle the three in front of the door, got it." batman told her in his ever commanding tone. Rob nodded at him when truthfully in her mind that only taking on two thugs was making her look weak. "Now on three, 1, 2, 3," Batman jumped first so he could brake through the glass and attack first.

"It's the Bat!" one of them yelled, the three armed ready their guns to shoot, but Batman with excellent skill snatched each gun, then he punched one in the gut knocking the wind out of him. The next one he flipped over his back and pulled the thug down kneeing him in the back of the head, and the last thug tried to run, but Bats took out a batarang (think I spelled it wrong) to throw it at his thigh knocking the off his feet, the thug let out a high pitch yell in pain, Batman came over to him and smacked his head on the floor also knocking him out.

*With Robin

When Batman landed and started taking out the guys the two were going to help, "Hey it's Batman! We gotta help em." One said to the other. A playful and creepy laugh halted their movements, "What hell was that?" "I don know." Suddenly a little body landed on one guys shoulder using the force of her body to push him into the other thug, they both fell looking up to see who did it. They looked up to see a little girl smirking down at them, "What the hell a little girl?" they both said at them same time. "Yep, the name's Robin remember that." She stated proudly. Both thugs got up the grab her when she flipped out the way, then she jumped up and kicked one in the face launching off of him to kick the other in the neck finishing them off.

Robin stood smirking proud of herself, when a horrifying loud laugh caught her and Batman's attention. "Well it looks like my little trap worked huh Batsy." None other than the Joker came out of the shadows with Harley Quinn and a few of his goons along side them. (Damn it, it wasn't supposed to turn out like this!) Batman shouted in his head. "Awww Mistah J looks at the adorable little birdie he brought isn't she so cute and tiny!" Harley cooed; eyeing Robin. "Well Harley she is a cutie rootie, Bats I didn't know you could spawn off kids a bird no less a bird, what, didn't the mommy bird not want the egg?!" Joker laughed crazily, Robin felt fear engulf her just hearing him laugh, and she started to shake a little when Batman immediately came in front of her.

"Joker what is going on?" Batman demanded while growling, "Simple Bats I faked a drug hand off just to get your attention now you even brought me a present your birdie sidekick to carve up!" he explained laughing again. Robin gasped and felt Batman's grip on her tighten even more. "Now boys get em." Joker told his guys, Bats pushed Robin back with force to keep her out of reach of joker goons. She fell back on her butt watching Batman fight the clown goons when she was picked up by Harley, Bats took out the guys when out of nowhere he was stabbed; he grunted looking at Joker's smiling face He pulled out the knife laughing as Batman fell to his knees from the big knife wound

"Batsy you really should be more careful and pay attention." Joker laughed moving out of the way to show Harley holding Robin who was struggling in her arms to get out of her grasp. "Robin no, let go her of her NOW." Batman hissed out with so much hatred in his tone. "No can do Bats we're gonna let you watch as I carve and kill her." Joker always laughing, "Aw puddin do we have to kill her she such a cutie we could raise her ourselves." Harley suggested as she nuzzled Robin's cheek; "Tempting, but no can do Harley."

Robin whimpered while Joker got closer to her and looking at Batman pleading that he would get up to save her. Bats was out of it from the blood lost of the stab. "Please Batman help, Batman please!" Robin screamed when Joker sliced her shoulder open, Batman still wasn't responding to her; "Please Ba- Daddy save me!" She screamed. Joker stopped his "art" as he called it, "Did you hear her Daddy? Aren't you gonna save your baby Batman." Joker laughed so crazily when suddenly he was punched right in the nose making him fly back. Batman hit Harley too causing her to fall unconscious which got Robin free. The next thing she knew Batman was pounding Joker's face in, when he stopped "Well are you r-really gonna do it this time or just put me in a-another body c-cast?" Joker wheezed out still smiling, while his face looked deformed almost.

Batman glared the most intense glare ever at him before punching him once more to knock him out. He sighed sitting back on the concrete floor, when he turned to Robin who was curled in on herself clutching her shoulder to try making it stop stinging, she wanted cry so badly. Batman pressed something his glove before unsteadily getting up to walk over to Robin, bent down to pick her up very carefully and carried her out of the warehouse where the bat mobile stopped in front of them.

Batman got them both in then telling the car to drive home, he caught his before looking down at Robin curled in his lapped he looked at her shoulder and the guilt started coming through. At the bat cave Alfred stood waiting when the mobile he stopped he gasped at the sight of his two charges. "Oh my, what happened?!" he asked taking Robin from him he looked at her shoulder as the wound continued to her back. He walked over to the medical bay area while Bruce now followed. "It was Joker he made up a fake drug heist just for my attention." Bruce answered nothing but rage as he spoke.

Alfred shook his before getting to work on medical attention, he stitched Bruce first to make sure he didn't bleed anymore and also to comfort Dani who had the mask off. Dani whimpered and cried silently as Alfred stitched her shoulder, "I'm almost done Miss Dani please try to bear with me." Alfred asked sympathetically. Bruce held her hand as Alfred worked he felt all the rage he felt towards Joker and the guilt for what happened to his entire world. "There we go." Alfred announced as finished bandaging her shoulder; "Thank you Alfred." Dani told him sniffling.

Bruce's heart ached looking at her in such pain, "I can't do this, I can't let something like this happened again!" Bruce stood up suddenly ignoring his wound and the stares. "What, Daddy please don't make me stop being Robin it was only the first night! It's not your fault the Joker was behind everything!" She pleaded with him, tears threatening to start again. "Danielle you don't understand it kill me to see you hurt especially that he caused it and I can't risk it again." "Daddy one time doesn't mean you quit, I know you don't want me to get hurt, but I won't always as I get older I'll be better!" Dani declared sounding older then she was already.

. They had a stare off until Bruce gave up saying that he'd give one more chance. Bruce lay in bed not able to sleep, but that night's events kept going through his head; until his door opened and he looked seeing Dani's tiny outline. "Daddy?" she whispered, Bruce sat up using his elbows, "Come in Dani." He answered. She came up to the bed and Bruce turned on the light to see her. She looked scared. "What's the matter Dani?" "I can't sleep the Joker keeps popping up every time I close my eyes." She started whimpering. "Come here," he told her gently, which she climbed up on him and laid her head on his chest; "Dani everything is alright Joker is in prison and will NEVER hurt as long as I'm here." Bruce soothed her. She was wrapped in his arms and the covers being lulled to sleep as Bruce combed his fingers in her hair.

**Another long one! So that's her first night as robin and bad things happened, I know I'm not good with the action part and kinda crappy ending, but it one in the morning so yea, I really hope you all enjoyed it and keep Reading and Reviewing with everything in between. (")=^_^=(") **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok here's an update. Sorry it's been like a long time since the last one but this one she knows the league, I was gonna make this chapter on how she met the league, but I didn't like how it came out so maybe I might do a one shot on that. So in this like she's been Robin long enough to be spread in the news and gaining the title Girl Wonder. Plus a new friend comes along. Also she's still seven.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my OCS**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my OCS**

Dani had just finished applying the last Band-Aid to Bruce, who was covered in them. "There you go Daddy all better!" She said giving him a kiss on his head where she put the last band-aid; Bruce was on the carpet in her room, he had been playing doctor with her and he was the patient. Dani was dressed like a doctor too with a coat to a stethoscope, she had her doctor bag open on the little table that children her age have; it's filled but now she was out of band-aids. "Thank you for making me all better Dr. Wayne." Bruce said as he looked at all the band-aids covering him.

Now Danielle has a thing for playing dress-up, "I'm done being a doctor, so now I'll be a secret agent!" Dani exclaimed excitedly, Bruce just chuckled lightly as he watched her run back in her closet, When she came out dressed in a suit (yes she had Bruce get a little suit for her just to play dress up) He was a little surprised at how much she looked like him when he wore a suit as a kid since Dani had her long hair cut off.

_Flashback a week ago_

"_I want to cut off my hair." Dani told Alfred and Bruce during Breakfast. They both stopped their actions to look at her puzzled, "Dani honey why would you want to cut off your hair?" Bruce asked. "Well I've always had long hair and it's down my back, plus it's the first thing that criminals go for when I fight them." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But Miss you have such lovely locks, if you cut it off you might regret it and then you have to wait until your hair grows back." Alfred tried to convince her._

_She thought about what he said, but no she wanted to cut it, "I undatand Alfred, but I still wanna cut It." she made up her mind. (children have a hard time pronouncing words) they tried some more to change her mind, but she was dead set on cutting it. "Alright I'll take you tomorrow when I get home." "Thanks, Daddy!" she told Bruce cheerfully. So Bruce kept his promise and took her to a hair salon the next day, once more he tried to talk her out of it, but nothing worked. Bruce just really didn't want to have to deal with an upset seven year old girl if she hated the haircut. It took 2hours for the stylist to do her hair and Bruce was kind of nervous to see what was done. "TADA, your all done sweetiepie, what do ya think?" the stylist asked as she turned the chair toward the mirror. Dani opened her eyes to take in her new look, the stylist was a little worried when she didn't say anything. _

_Dani kept looking at her reflection until she started smiling, "Thank you I really like it!" "Well I'm glad you like it sweets." The stylist smiled; "Now let's show your daddy." She picked up Dani out of the chair and placed her on the floor; she took her to show Bruce. Bruce sat in a waiting chair, he sighed and rolled his eyes at all the women whispering and giggling like school girls on how handsome he was. When he saw Dani his eyes widened at how short it was, but she was so much more adorable then before if that was even possible._

_So that brings us to why her hair is now short, of course at school Stefani tried to make fun, which resulted in Dani putting her in her place and the little boys saying she was even cuter now! (yep seven year olds)_

_(You know I like visuals so copy and paste link so it must go to a website if so it's the 3__rd__ pic down _ Pixie+Haircuts/articles/DG_5mqoF6Jd/short+pixie+hair+cuts)

Bruce came out of his flashback he still gushed on how adorable his baby bird is. Yeah she made him soft.

Dani launched herself at him saying that he was the bad guy that she would stop; He laughed and played along as the bad guy.

**Gotham Academy**

Amy bounced up to Dani bear hugging her, "Delli!" she squealed in her ear. Danielle pulled her off from how loud she squealed in her ear, "Gee, Amy we just saw each other." "I know, but I'm always happy to see my Delli-Belly!" she said way to cheerful. "So are you really walking home by yourself." "Yea Alfred's running late so he'll be home when I get there." "Well be careful Delli, bad people like cuties like you." Amy told her seriously. Dani laughed at her face expression. "Don't worry Ames I'll be fine trust me." She told Amy giving her, her famous smirk.

Luckily the school wasn't far from the Manor; Dani was by walking past an alley way when a cry caught her ears. She stopped and heard the cry again; she backed up in front of the alley looking to see if she saw anything or one. "Hello is anyone there?" she called in alley way. The same cry came again, but sounded more like whimpering coming from where the huge trash can was, she walked toward it cautiously, but the sound came from beside the can on the ground covered by newspaper.

She carefully removed the newspaper to reveal a little black puppy. Her eyes widened, it was so small and cute, but he was shaking from the cold; "Oh my gosh you're so cute!" she squealed at the puppy, it got scared and cowered back. "It's ok I won't hurt you pup, hmm you look like a Great Dane puppy!"

She tired to pick him up, but he went to bite at her making her pull her hands back, she stepped back to think about how to get it to trust her.

A brilliant thought came to mind, Dani took her lunch box from her bag and pulled out the turkey sandwich she didn't finish and tore a piece of turkey off. She crouched down in front of it which made the pup back up again. "Here try it, it taste real good." She coaxed the pup; it sniffed the meat in her hand before hesitantly taking it. It ate the turkey like it was starving. "See good isn't" she smiled at it.

Dani fed the rest of the turkey to the pup, it sniffed to see if she had any more, she pet it gently on the head and the pup melted in her hand just at the caring touch. It lay on its back for a belly rub, which she gladly gave him, "Oh you're a boy puppy, and you're the cutest baby boy ever." She cooed at him. "You know what I'll bring you home!" she exclaimed to him, but he just looked at her not understanding.

Dani pulled out her gym shirt and carefully picked up the pup and wrapped him in it. She cuddled him to her chest, "There all warm now." The puppy snuggled in her arms and fell asleep.

Wayne Manor

Alfred had just finished putting away groceries when the young Miss of the house came bounding in the kitchen. "Hello Miss Wayne how was your." Alfred stopped mid-sentence to look at the pup in her arms. "Look Alfred I found a Great Dane puppy!" she told him excitedly, "Isn't he just the cutest!?" "Well he is quiet a cute one, but why do you have him Miss Dani?' Alfred asked. "I found him in an alley way I passed and and he was crying and shaking, so I gave him the turkey from my left over sandwich and he let me pick him up do you think we could keep him Alfred?" she told and asked him in one breath.

Actually Alfred really thought the pup was very cute and would gladly let her keep him seeing as she was so happy about it, plus he liked to see Dani happy. "Well Miss I would gladly say yes to keeping him, but I'm not the one you should ask." She pouted at the thought of asking Bruce because he would most likely say no.

"Oh come on Alfred can you ask him?" she pleaded giving him the eyes, Alfred tried hard to resist, "I'm sorry Miss, but if you want this puppy you must ask permission from your father." She huffed and agreed to asking Bruce, "Before you do that why don't we give this pup a bath, he is filthy I'm sure." Alfred went and got rubber gloves, soap, and a towel. They took him to a rarely used bathroom, Alfred ran the water to warm it and luckily the pup let them wash him without resistance.

Watchtower

Batman was currently in the weapons room upgrading some weapons when the Flash appeared. "Hey Bats you've got an incoming message from the Bat cave. Batman stopped what he was doing immediately of course thinking that something horrible happened to Dani or Alfred. He got to the monitor womb walking up to the big computer. "Batman here." He answered, "Hi Daddy!" Dani's smiling face appeared on the screen. Batman looked at her, "Dani why are you on the Bat computer?' he asked.

"Well I wanted to ask you something super important, but you have to promise me you won't say no right away?" He sighed, but promised. "Ok on my way home I pasted an alley way and I heard crying and it turns out to be a puppy and-." "Get to the point." Batman cut her off. "Well can I keep him please Daddy?" she picked up the pup showing him to the Dark knight. Batman's eyes narrowed at the dog being in the Bat cave, actually the thing shouldn't even be in his house.

"No-" "You promised not to say no right away". Batman glared at her. "Danielle Angel Wayne do you have any understanding how much work a pet is, and besides dogs are messy, needy creatures, also it's a puppy at that meaning even more mess, I do Not want that thing in my house!" Batman growled out his little rant. Dani's eyes started welling up with tears which made Batman notice, "Dani don't." he said pleading sounding. "Y-You haven't e-even seen h-him," she picked up the pup to show him, it lifted up its head and licked her chin as a few tears fell, "H-He's a Great D-Dane baby boy pup, he was all a-alone." She full on cried now.

Batman now felt really bad about making his daughter cry, I mean he wanted to beat himself up at how much of a jerk he was being. "Geez Bats you made her cry, come on at least consider it; hey it's a real cute pup." He turned at the sound of the Flash's voice and turned around to see the Flash, Superman, and Wonder woman. All three started to hound on the Dark Knight about letting their favorite bird keep the little pup. "Please Daddy, look at his widdle face." Dani said in a sad baby tone showing him the pup's adorable face.

The three heroes behind him awed at the pup, Batman sighed knowing he was defeated. "Fine, he can stay on one condition you are responsible for him at all cost and nothing better not be destroyed when I get back understand?" "Yes Daddy! Thank you so much I promise to take care of him, well bye Daddy thanks you guys!" And the screen went blank. "Well Batman I think your starting to turn soft." Superman teased, "Shut up Boy Scout." Batman said and stormed off, he had a feeling he'd regret this.

"Alfred he said yes!" Dani exclaimed running to Alfred. "Well Miss I'm happy to hear that, now what shall you call him?" She thought for a moment, "I'll call him Ace, it's perfect!" she nuzzled him head.

Later on Batman came back turning into Bruce; he came up to the den where the clock was to see Dani on the floor with the pup he saw earlier. "Daddy you're back!" she hugged his leg. "Look at this Ace is such a smart puppy, just watch." She told him as Bruce sat down, he let the name Ace sink in, it had a good ring to it. "Ok Ace ready?" she held a pic of the joker out in front of her to show the pup and suddenly the cutie turned vicious looking at it and barking at the pic. Bruce was surprised by this, next she held out a pic of her and he turned sweet again barking happily.

Next a pic of Two-Face and he turned vicious again, she switched to a pic of Bruce, he turned back sweet and finally Batman, but the pup stared quizzically at the photo before barking happily. "See he knows bad people from good people!" She told Bruce really proud. (Hmm maybe this dog isn't a bad idea, with the right training he'll be the perfect protect dog for Dani, also he's a Great Dane) Bruce thought in his head.

He smiled and placed a hand on Ace's head rubbing it, "Welcome to the family Ace."

**YaY! Now Ace is in the picture, I know not the best but not bad either, I'm glad to finally put up another chap since I typed one but then didn't like it so I had to come up with another idea, in the next one it's year later and Dani is 8 and she meets Wally! (happy dance) I'll try hard to make it a good one and putting more action in my fic. So Read, Review, and everything in between and stay tune for the next chap **** Peace all myLOVELY readers!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok here's an update, today we meet Wally! (Loud cheers) yep it's a year later so Dani is 8.**

**I wonder how it will go down; I guess we'll just have to read to find out. Onward! **

**One more thing to that guest reviewer I don't appreciate you accusing me of being a thief because everything I've come up with comes off the top of my head don't read my story if you got problems with it I only write for fun and I do not steal ideas from others sorry if the writing sounded similar, but I wrote an apology to her in her reviews for a father's comfort so I hope she doesn't take anything the wrong way. **

**So screw you jerk! And that's the last thing on the issue because it's not going to escalate into something big cause I don't know you and you don't know me. Anyway enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my OCS**

Wally West aka. Kid Flash was walking down the one of the many halls of the Watchtower, with his uncle the Flash himself. "Wow, uncleBarryIcan'tbelieveIgettomeettheoneando nlyrobinBoywonder!" Wally said to his uncle excitedly, but all his words ran together. "Whoa kid slow down, I can barley understand you." Flash laughed at his nephew, then what Wally said sunk in. "Hey Walster did you say Boy wonder?" "Yea, why?" "Well don't you that Robin is a girl?"

Wally stopped walking to face his uncle; his face was in complete shock! "What do you mean Robin's a girl?!" he exclaimed. "It's simple; she cut her hair off so it's short now." Flash explained. Wally felt really dumb. Flash took him to the lounge area where some other heroes were hanging out. He introduced Wally to the other heroes; Kid Flash happily introduced himself to the other heroes. He scanned around the room when his eyes fell upon the Batman, who walked in with Robin herself.

Wally pulled his goggles up on his head to get a better look at the Girl Wonder, Flash noticed his gaze on the two and he smiled, "Come on Wally let's go introduce you." Wally snapped out of his trance of staring at Robin; to look at his uncle. Flash pulled him over even though Wally was protesting too, as they got closer; Wally's face got hotter. "Hey Bats, Robin meet my protégé and nephew Kid Flash!" Flash stated proudly.

Batman simply nodded, Wally stared in awe at the sight of the great Dark Knight Protector of Gotham.

"Well why don't you and Robin get to know each other." Flash edged him towards her; Batman glared at his actions, but allowed it. The 2 mentors left the kids alone, Kid Flash turned back to her to see her smiling at him; his face heated up and he stuttered trying to talk. "Uh um I-I'm-" "Kid Flash aka. Wally West of Central City about 2 months ago became the protégé of the Flash who is also your uncle by marriage from your Aunt Iris." Wally's mouth hung in shock at all the info she knew on him.

"How do you know so much about me?" he asked puzzled, "When you work with Batman you know who everyone is." She answered smirking. Robin looked around at the other heroes and took Wally's hand to sneak out of the room, Wally's face broke into a full on blush. Robin brought him to one of the many windows that displayed the vast space in front of them, "Wow, space is so big!" he said amazed; Robin giggled at his face. Wally looked at her as she giggled, but looked away because of the blush coming on his face since he liked the sound of her laugh.

They sat down when Robin turned to sit in front of him, "So how did you get your powers?" she tilted her head a little to the side. Wally's face heated up a little at the cute look; "Well I redid the experiment that gave my uncle Barry his powers." "Whoa, that's a brave move KF." "KF?" "Yea, it's a lot easier to say then saying Kid Flash all the time." Robin stated obviously.

"Well it's a cool nickname." Kid stated looking down and blushing. Robin quirked her eyebrow, because ever since the 2 got there Kid Flash's face kept turning red like part of his costume, "Hey KF why does your face keep turning red? Are you sick or something?" Robin asked him getting in his face. KF's face got even redder and he looked down once again, "W-Well it's uh uh you see well…" he kept stammering unable to form words. KF gave up on words and sped off in a blink of an eye, Robin looked around confused of his sudden disappearance.

Kid Flash ran unable to stop because he was still learning to control his powers, he slammed into a wall; he fell back on his back little stars were floating around his head. "Oww." He moaned rubbing his head, "Stupid Wall!" he yelled kicking it; which was not a good idea, he clutched his foot that was hurt and started jumping up and down howling in pain. "Geez Wally, get yourself together she's just a little kid, what she's 8 and your 10, bad Wally; but I get a funny feeling in my tummy being around her and why does my heart race, guess it's a speedster thing." Wally sighed releasing the breath he was holding. "Well Walster I believe that's called love that you're feeling in your tummy." KF spun around to see his uncle, Green Arrow, and Hal Jordan, all were smirking at him.

(Did I just say that out loud!) Wally yelled in his head. "And yes, you did say all that out loud." Green Arrow spoke up. Flash sped up and picked up Wally hugging him, "I can't believe my little Wally has first Love! The Girl Wonder no less!" Flash gushed. "U-Uncle Barry can't breath." "Oh, sorry." Flash let him go. Wally jumped up; he balled his fist, "I don't LOVE HER! Plus she's a little 8 year old and I'm 10!" Wally yelled at them, his cheeks were red as tomatoes and he huffed an puffed; while the three heroes cowered back from his outburst.

"Geez kid, we didn't mean to offend you, but we're just stating the obvious." Hal told him, "Well you're all wrong ok!" Wally huffed crossing his arms. "Look Wally it doesn't matter who the person is you can't help who you fall in love with and so what she's 8 and your 10 it doesn't matter age isn't a big deal." Green Arrow explained kneeling by KF as he had his hand on his shoulder. The other 2 just stood back and nodded, KF looked down and thought for a moment and sighed, he looked back up; "Fine I guess I like her just a little." He looked around embarrassed. "Good, because your lady love is in the lounge wondering where you ran off too." Hal spoke up. KF's face burned red while the other 3 laughed.

Robin was in the lounge area drawing a very detail pic of Mars. (Yea random) When she heard the voices of the Flash, Green Arrow, and Hal Jordan come in with KF. She smiled and jumped from her chair running up to them, "Hey KF! There you are, why did you run off?" she asked. KF had to stop himself from blushing, "Oh I really had to ask uncle Barry something, so I'm sorry for leaving you hanging." He rubbed his necked sheepishly; Robin thought about what he said even though it didn't sound very convincing, she went with it anyway.

She smiled, "Well ok, ooh come on I wanna show you the pic I picture I drew." She said pulling his hand, which gave him another tomato face. The 3 heroes went to sit down chuckling at the kids' actions, "what's going on?' Black Canary asked as she sat on Ollie's lap. "Well Wally seems to have his first love and her name is Robin." Hal answered. "Yep they grow up so fast." Flash faked cried. "Really Kid Flash has a crush on Robin?" Hawkgirl piped up, "Yea the kid can't stop blushing, good thing he's a speedster so she won't notice it." Ollie chuckled.

"I see them dating when they're teens." Black Canary declared. "Pfft, Yea like DaddyBats would let that happened, could you imagine if those two got married, I would be rich!" Flash exclaimed. "Well stranger things have happened maybe Bruce might let him date his daughter, but they're hitting it off well." Hawkgirl said. They all continued to watch the little ones talk and laugh with each other becoming friends already.

"Walster it's time to go!" Flash called to his nephew, Robin and Kid Flash whinnied not wanting to say good-bye yet. "Aww uncle Barry do we have to leave now, Rob was just about to tell me what video games she has; can you believe it she plays video games I mean zombie ones, girls don't like that!" Wally told his uncle excitedly. Flash smiled at him, "Well she's a cool girl then huh?" "Uh yea the coolest!" his expression made Flash laugh. "Hey KF." Kid turned around to Robin, "Batman said that on Saturday you could come over to play some video games with me if it's ok?" Robin asked a little shy, KF looked up at his uncle, "Can I?" "Flash looked shocked at a very disgruntled Batman and smirked; "We'll ask your parents, but I'm sure they'll say yes." "Yes!" KF exclaimed.

"I'll see you on Saturday Wally." She told him as she gave him a hug; Wally's face turned tomato red making Batman notice and his eyes narrowed dangerously. Flash smiled at Bats giving him a knowing look. "Well we gotta go see ya little Robin." Flash rubbed her head. Robin smiled up at him before stopping Wally again, "Oh you have to know my name though, since Batman is being generous and letting me tell you." (Yea it didn't take a lot of buttering up just a few snuggles and kisses on the cheek, even a few Please Daddy helped)

She pulled off the mask showing magnificent blue eyes, making Wally's eyes widen like saucers. "My name is Dani aka. Danielle." She stated proudly. KF had his mouth gaped just staring until a "Whoa." Escaped. Dani giggled, "You know Wally West I have a feeling we'll be Best Friends." and like that Kid Flash aka. Wally West was hooked to the Girl Wonder.

**There you go now Wally is in the picture! (Happy dance) So I hope it was I really wanted to make it cute and funny, and also does some info foreshadow future events; and what about Jimmy he likes Dani too. Well and every little boy in Gotham Academy also. So Read and Review and everything in between and stay tuned for the next one! Peace Lovely Readers. (")=^_^=(")**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok here's an update. This time Roy is here, Dani is still 8.**

**Quick little thing I start school tomorrow so my updates are gonna be a little slow hopefully I'll be able to update tomorrow since it's the first day. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my OCS**

"Ollie do you really expect me to hang out with an 8 year old kid a girl at that!" Oliver Queen sighed helplessly at his ward Roy Harper aka Speedy who was only 13 years old. "You know I'm not too happy about spending my time with you either hobknocker." (Icarly reference) Roy stared at the little girl none other than Danielle Wayne herself scowl at him, though he was a little insulted by what she called him. "What's a hobknocker?" he asked her, "That's for me to know and for you to never find out." She mocked him a little. Roy glared at her trying to seem menacing, but she only smirked at his failed attempt.

Bruce and Ollie left back to the charity ball leaving the two children to themselves. Dani and Roy sat in silence for half an hour before she decided to end it, "So why do you not like me so much?" she sounded a little sad to Roy. Roy looked at her to see hurt in her eyes, and he felt bad about it; he never wanted to hurt her feelings. "Hey kid I never said I didn't like you, I'm 13 and your 8 what can we do together nothing."

He stated to her. "Well there are lots of things we can do; talk, play a game, ooh I can show you some of my martial arts moves." Dani told him excitedly.

Roy looked at her and burst out laughing, Dani stared at him totally confused as to why he was laughing. "HAHA, kid dancing is not martial arts, and also you're a girl. Girls can't fight." Dani's face got red at what Roy said and she blew up at him. "I do know what martial arts is its fighting and I'm a trained martial artist! And girls can too fight look at Wonder Woman and Black Canary!" Dani huffed an puffed trying to calm down.

"Well they're different, and how are you trained; you're a rich little spoiled girl why would you need to know how to fight I'm sure your daddy's got bodyguards for you." Roy smirked at her, Dani glared at him; she ran and tackled Roy to the ground. "Bruce old pal I believe everything turned out pretty well." Ollie said to Bruce walking beside him, "I think so too Ollie, at least no one saw you stuffing shrimp in your mouth and took a picture with their phone to keep as blackmail for future use." Ollie stopped to stare open mouthed at Bruce. "You wouldn't Wayne!" "Oh Queen, but I would." Bruce smirked devilishly at him and kept walking.

They got up to the room to retrieve their children when loud yelling was heard; they opened the door to a funny, confusing, and just sad sight. Dani had Roy on the ground in a headlock; he was flailing his arms in attempt to get free. "Take it back! Take back what you said now!" Dani yelled when suddenly her grip on him was gone, and she was lifted up by her father. "What's going on here?!" Bruce demanded. Ollie helped a coughing Roy to stand up, "S-She attacked me!" Roy said his voice shaking a little.

Bruce sat Dani down on the floor and folded his arms looking sternly at her. "Danielle why did you attack Roy?" "He was making fun of me saying I can't fight and other stuff, so I decided to show him how good I was." She pouted up at Bruce. "Roy you own Danielle an apology for mocking her." "Ollie you can't be serious!" "Roy." Roy sighed and turned to her. "Sorry for making fun of you Danielle." "I'm sorry too, for attacking you and the bad lip, but you're still a hobknocker." She smiled cheekily at him. "There how about a hug so we can all be friends again huh?" Ollie coaxed. Roy gave him a strange look when he was pulled into an embrace by Dani hugging him tightly.

Bruce had just closed the door to the car when he pulled Dani on his lap and hugged her, he cuddled her up. "Daddy why are you dong this?" "I'm just proud that you put that little punk in his place, and he shouldn't underestimate you. Your Daddy's perfect little solider yes you are!" Bruce said really unmanly, but his actions only made her giggle in delight; "Daddy you're tickling me!" she squealed.

With Ollie and Roy. "You know what I can't figure out which is sadder is that you got beat up by an 8 eight year girl, or that you couldn't defend yourself." "She's tough ok!" Roy exclaimed.

Few days later

Bruce had arrived to Star City for a business meeting and brought Dani along, but she wanted to go to Ollie's house to see Roy. "Bruce, Dani what are you doing here?" Queen asked. "Well Danielle wanted to check on Roy and she still feels bad about what happened." Bruce said as he looked down at her. "Well he's in his room, first room on the right." "Thank you." She went up the stairs towards his room without even knocking and walked in, "What the!" Roy exclaimed. He was sat on his bed watching "Adventure Time".

"You like Adventure Time, So do I!" She said happily and ran up to his bed to sit. "What are you doing here?" 'I wanted to see if you were ok, because I feel really bad about hurting you." Dani looked down guiltily. Roy's face heated up a little at her concern for him, "It's no big deal just a lucky shot ok." She looked back up to him and smiled. "So you like Adventure Time huh?" he asked "Yep, my fav is Finn!" "He's mine too."

They spent the rest of the time watching Adventure Time and talking, until Bruce told her it was time to leave. "So what do you think about Dani?" Ollie asked Roy, "You know what she's not half bad."

**Yea I know it wasn't the best but not bad either. I hope all my readers like it and stay tune for the next one. Read, Review and everything in between. Peace readers! (")=^-^=(")**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok here's an update, sorry school has started and it's making it hard to update, had homework all week for the first week! So thanks for sticking around and waiting! I felt like making a little robin/ wally chapter and I'm probably gonna time skip soon cause I'm running out of ideas for her little. So enjoy (Dani 8, Wally 10)**

Wally West was bouncing excitedly in his uncle's living room waiting for his best friend (or lady love as his uncle calls her) Danielle Wayne. Bruce had business in Central City, so it took convincing from Dani, Barry, and Alfred to let Dani spend the day with Wally. He jumped up off the couch when the doorbell rung and he raced to answer it. Barry got there just in time to answer the door with him.

Barry opened the door to reveal Bruce and Danielle Wayne. "Hey Bruce old pal, and hey Dani bird how's it going?!" Barry replied cheerfully. Bruce gave him an exasperated look, but said hi back; "Hey Uncle Barry, everything's fine!" Dani replied cheerfully back. "Dani!" Wally cried happily, he ran and pulled her into a hug picking her up off the ground; she giggled at the actions replying back, "Hey Wally!"

Wally spun them around before putting Dani back on her feet and then started talking to her rapidly. Bruce and Barry watched them interact, Barry smiled while Bruce stared almost jealous at the boy trying to steal his baby girl (maybe he's overreacting a bit) Bruce turned back to Barry handing him Dani's bag. "This has extra clothes and nightclothes if I get back late, if so bed time is 9." "I know Brucie this isn't the first I've ever babysat the birdie." Barry told him. "I know, but I still don't trust you."

"Oh Bruce even after all these years you still don't trust anyone." "Yeah and that's how it will stay, your lucky I even agreed to this." Bruce smirked slightly. Barry chuckled lightly, "Yeah, or even your daughter having a guy best friend." Bruce's eyes narrowed at that comment. "I don't approve of it either, but I hope I don't regret it." Barry looked at him confused; Bruce looked down at his watch realizing the time. "I have to go, Barry you better not let anything happened to my daughter." He gave the Flash a daddybat glare which he cowered under.

"Dani." Bruce called to her, she ran up to Bruce hugging his leg. "Daddy are you leaving now?" she looked up at him, "Yes, I have to go; I'll be back later ok. Make sure you behave yourself." He said the last part sternly. She pouted slightly, but grinned at him, "Ok, bye bye Daddy!" Bruce picked her up to hug her. "Love you baby bird." He whispered in her ear. "Love you too Daddy!" she whispered happily back.

Bruce went off to his meeting, and Barry left the kids to themselves for awhile. Wally pulled Dani over to the couch; he climbed up and then helped her climb on the couch. "Dani I can't believe we actually get to hang out together!" Wally threw his hands up happily. "Yeah me too! What are we gonna do?" she tilted her head to the side cutely. Wally's familiar feeling of butterflies started to creep up, but he got the feelings under control.

"Oh, oh there's this new arcade that was built and it has a laser tag part too!"

"Can we go?"

"Let's ask Uncle Barry." Wally got off the couch, and lifted Dani off too. "Wally put me down!" She giggled as he bounced walked to find Barry. "Hey, Uncle Barry can we go to the new arcade?" Wally asked still carrying Dani. Barry smiled instantly replying, "Sure kid that's a perfect idea!"

In a flash (HAHA!) he scooped them both up heading out to his car.

Arcade: Laser Tag

"Ok this is Mass Effect Laser Tag (Cool game) you go against each other as the humans or aliens, who will be which side?" The instructor explained and asked.

Dani jumped up and down saying, "Let's do me vs. you two!" the speedsters looked at each other before smirking evilly. "Ok Dani bun, we'll be the humans and you be the alien." Barry said.

"Aw, I wanted to be an alien!" Wally whinnied. "But Walster you'll be evil if you're the alien, and plus Dani fits the part." Flash stated. "Hey! Whatcha implying Barry?" Dani asked crossing her little arms, but Barry only laughed rubbing her head. "Ok let's do this!" Wally yelled after getting their gear.

It has been 15 minutes, and Barry and Wally still hadn't seen Dani once. "Man I'm dumb she's a bat and it's dark in here; I don't think we're gonna be very lucky Walls." Barry face palmed.

Dani was perched on a beam, watching them look around for her; she gave her signature cackle. Her laughs scared both speedsters making them jump and scream like girls. They picked up their laser guns looking for her, "Dani w-where are you?" Wally called. In the dark she flipped landing right behind them without a sound, the next thing they knew their vests were blinking.

"What! Come on not fair dude!" Wally ranted. She laughed saying, "Don't hate me cause I'm good." And skipped off. "Well congrats Danielle you are the winner." The instructor said as he gave her a newspaper picture with her posing with a rock on sign on it, and the headline read, "Alien Destroys World!"

They head off to play some more games, until one that looked epically awesome! "ROCKSTAR HERO" it read in pink letters. (The game starfire plays in TT trouble in Tokyo just gave it a made up name)

"Let's play that one!" Dani pointed to it, before running over. She put in the token, slung the guitar around her, and put on the helmet. Barry and Wally stood back watching. "Go Dani!" Wally cheered. The song started up, in the helmet it was like being in an actual concert, "Ready to Rock?" the game asked.

Dani got all the right notes impressing the speedsters, and a crowd started forming; as the notes on the screen got faster and the more epic she played for an 8 year old.

The game ended with "TOTAL ROCKSTAR" on the screen making the crowd cheer, Dani pulled off the helmet doing a happy dance.

"Ok guys how about we grab some pizza and head home?" Barry asked as they left the arcade, "Yeah." The kids replied. So some pizza meant 21, 10 for Barry, 10 for Wally, and 1 for Dani. They sat back in Barry's den watching "Wallace and Gromit" (LOVE them)

"You know what I don't get, why doesn't Wallace see that the little penguin is evil when it's so clear." Barry said with a mouth full of pizza. After the pizza Barry took the kids to give them a bath, Wally went first, then Dani. Wally was dressed in Flash pajamas, and Dani had Batman ones, because she loves her Daddy! Barry couldn't help, but laugh; He sat down with Dani in his lap to help her brush out her short hair, while Wally watched intently.

"Ok guys 30 more minutes then its nighty night." Barry said before leaving the room dubbed as Wally's in his and Iris's house. "What do ya wanna do Wally?" Dani asked expectantly. Wally was quiet for a few seconds, "Uuh Dani, I uh I um have s-somethin I w-wanna give you." Wally looked down as he said this sounding so shy. She tilted her head, "What is it Wally?"

She saw the mad blush on his as he shuffled toward his drawer, and fished around for something; when he pulled out a little box. He shyly and hesitantly came to stand in front of her, holding out the box. She looked at it quizzically, then he talked, "Open it." he told her. She took the little box out of his hand and held it before carefully opening it.

Her eyes widened at what was inside, there were two bracelets. Wally picked them up, and his face was even redder if that was possible. "T-There f-f-friendship bracelets." He took one bracelet and put it on his wrist, then took the other and put it on her wrist. She looked at it and it was a charm bracelet; it had a ballerina, paintbrush, music note, drama happy face, and a little purple heart that said, "Wally's BFFL D" in green letters.

"Wally where'd you get these?" she asked in shock.

"An antique store, but I added the hearts see mine." He said, then showed her his that had a lighting bolt, sneaker, game controller, ice ream, people holding hands, and a green heart that said, "Dani's BFFL W" in purple letters.

"So do you like it?' he asked. Dani looked up at him, and suddenly smiled a light blush on her face too. She hugged Wally making his stomach jump with butterflies. "Thank you Wally, you're the best friend ever!" she said in his chest. Dani got on her tip toes giving Wally a cheek kiss. (a little cheek action)

His whole face burned a blood red before he fainted, "Wally are you ok?"

"So there wasn't any trouble?" "Nope, no trouble at all Bats." Bruce walked behind Barry to Wally's room. It was almost midnight when Bruce arrived. When they entered the cutest sight was beheld them. Wally and Dani were hugging with his chin on her head, and she snuggled his chest. Bruce carefully detached them, so that he didn't wake her.

"Well Barry Thanks for watching her." Bruce said; "No prob anytime Brucie." Barry chuckled. "I better get back to Gotham, because Alfred will already be mad that she's out this late." "Ooh good luck with that!"

Bruce situated her in the back seat, but noticed her bracelet; he picked up her wrist to look. He smiled softly at it, "Well at least I know Wally is a true friend for her." Bruce spoke in his head.

**TADA! I think it was cute! And I hope you all think so too. Sorry about slow update, school started so blame school cause I do. I'm trying though. So Read, Review, and everything in between. Peace! (")=^_^=(")**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's an update! Thanks for the support!**

Little Robin walked around the Watchtower completely bored. Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman were off world; Flash and KF were in Central City, GA and Speedy were in Star, and everyone else was just busy. So that left her wandering around, she had already hacked the system, made three paintings, pulled a few pranks, and tricked a few heroes into playing hide n seek. What's a kid to do?

She sighed for like the 100,000th time before wandering into a random room, she looked around; it looked like a trinket room. She walked in further looking at everything until a big case caught her attention. She ran up to inspect it, it held a tiny … dolly! She hacked the case to open it and pulled out the doll. "Cool! I didn't know they had dollies here except Barry." (They're action figures! * Barry yells in the background* Quiet Barry!)

"Ooh it's a dolly that's supposed to be like it's real. Now I have something to play with!" She ran out with the doll, but the label above the case says "Doctor Psycho" (the one from DC online that you fight to save super girl). Doctor Psycho opened his eyes adjusting to the light; he looked around realizing he wasn't in his case anymore, but more a conference room. "Where am I?" he looked down at himself, "and what the hell am I wearing!" He was dressed in a pink puffy dress, a pink bonnet, and white frilly gloves.

"Oh you're a talking dolly!" He looked to see Robin coming toward him. "What is the meaning of this girl, why am I dressed like this!" he shouted, "Oh cool you can say a lot of stuff. Now let's play!" She grabbed him, making Dr. Psycho yelp in surprise of the sudden actions.

Robin used her grapple to take them to a rafter to perch on, "Ok dolly lets free fall." "What-" he started to say before she jumped. Psycho screamed at the top of his as the ground got closer, and then they went back up, down, up, down. His breath was erratic as he tried to calm down, "Ok dolly let's go have a tea party!' she grabbed his arm and dragged him along. "Let me go bird brain!" he yelled flinging his other arm.

John and Hawk woman were walking together down the hall when then heard Robin talking to herself?

"Would you like more tea dolly?"

"Robin who are you talking to?" she turned around at the sound of John's voice, "Oh I'm talking to the dolly you guys have." They looked at each other wondering the JLA doesn't have dolls, so they looked to see the "dolly" she was talking about. Their eyes widened at the sight of Doctor Psycho tied to a tea time seat, and dressed in a frilly pink dress, as he gave them pleading looks.

"Uh Robin that's not-" Hawk woman started to say, but GL elbowed her to stop, "Ow what's the big idea?" she glared at him. "Don't say anything, let's see how long this last; I mean she's not in any danger so its fine." She thought for a second, "Ok let's see how long it takes." Hawk woman smirks. "Well have fun Robin." Hawk woman said as they proceeded to walk out, "Wait please! Don't leave me with her I beg you!" Psycho begged with evident fear in his eyes. But they continued to walk out of the room, outside the room John and Shyera busted out laughing at this crazy situation.

Psycho was hiding under couch his eyes peering everywhere to make sure Robin the horrible girl (as he calls her) wasn't in the room. He was looking when all of a sudden he was pulled out. "No, no, no please no more, no oh have MERCY!" she screamed as she picked him up. "You are an advance talking doll, it's like your human!" she giggled, "Welp, come on dolly let's play popcorn!" "What's popcorn? No, no never mind I don't wanna play popcorn or any game with you, now let go you horrible demon!" Psycho screeched. But Robin only giggles "You're a funny dolly."

Superman, Batman, and Wonder woman came back to the Watch tower tired and bruised; but there was commotion going on. They walked to see about 7 heroes (including GL and HW) watching something.

"What's going on?' Superman asked, they all turned to see the leaders of the league. "We're watching Robin play." Aquaman stated, "And why are you watching my daughter play?" Batman protective as usual.

"Well we're watching what's she's playing with." Zatarra corrected. The three heroes looked at each other before getting a better look at what they meant, the sight beholds them made Superman laugh, Wonder woman grin, and Batman face palm. Robin was throwing Psycho up and down in the saying, "P-P-popcorn!" when he went up. He screamed and yelled for help to make her stop, "Uh why is Robin paying with Doctor Psycho?" Wondy asked. "She thinks he's a talking doll, and we didn't have the heart to tell he was a real man; so we watched her torment him all day; while he screamed for help." HW proclaimed.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Psycho screamed when he finally got away from Robin. "Hey dolly wait, you're still a kernel." She said walking after him; Psycho ran and hid behind Batman. "Please Batman, dear graciousness please have mercy on me and save me from your sidekick!" he pleaded to the Dark Knight. "I-I-I can't stand another minute, please I BEG You!" he started balling in tears. Batman sighed, "Superman put him back in holding." He said as he clutched the bridge of his nose. "Ok." Superman chuckled before taking Psycho back, "Oh Thank You, Thank You! Finally I'm free, FREEEEE!" his voice echoed as Superman left.

"Hey why'd you take the dolly away?" Rob pouted crossing her arms. Bats got to her height, "Robin he wasn't a doll that was Dr. Psycho a mad doctor; but I'm pretty sure scared him for life." Bats said the last part to himself. "Oh really, can I play with him again next time?" she asked bats, "NO."

**TADA! Well I thought that was kind of funny and random. So Read, Review, and everything in between. (")=^_^=(") Peace readers!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's an update! Thanks for the support! Also thanks for the reviews they made me smile. **

"Hey Ace can you pass me the aqua blue?" Dani said to the not so little pup, but she's able to still carry him around. The pup barked happily before going to her box of colored pencils, he dug his nose through the box of colors. He found the color she wanted and brought it back to her, "Thanks baby boy." She cooed at him petting his head. (He's the Bats dog so of course even though dogs are colorblind he knows what color to pick. XD)

She continued to color in the Romania drawing she created. "Tada! So baby boy what do ya think." She showed Ace the beach art, he tilted his head to the side before barking in approval. "I knew you would like it!" she smiled at him. But the smile didn't reach her eyes, as they watered up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"_No mommy, please don't go up there! Wait, No!" _Dani sat up gasping as she as she awoke from the nightmare. She looked around at her surrounding realizing she was still in her room; the pictures of animals from her nightlight swirled around her room, like the shadows they are. Dani turned to her alarm clock looking at the time that 2 a.m.; she looked at what day it was also, realizing only four more days till that very one. She lay back as tears softly cascaded down her cherub face as she tried to fall back asleep.

The later that morning Alfred came up to Dani's room to wake her as usual, but what surprised him was… "Miss D-" he started to say, but he saw her already up and dressed. She had her back turned toward him because she was tying her tie, "Well Miss what a surprise, you're ready for the day." "Yea Alfred… I 'am."

Alfred quirked an eyebrow at her solemn tone, but brushed it off assuming it was just the early morning. Down stairs Dani didn't even touch her breakfast, as Alfred watch her push the food around; he was about to ask her what was wrong until she spoke. "Alfred where's Daddy?" she looked up at him, Alfred processed her question and answered, "He has left already Miss." "Oh, ok I gotta go, bye Alfred." She replied in a monotone voice. She picked up her shoulder bag with Pikachu on it and left for school.

Alfred went to the window to see walk off the Manor grounds, not even able to say bye or have a good day to her. "What is wrong with the Young Miss today?' he asked himself; the calendar caught his and he walked over to check the date. He gasped when he realized it was only four days until that day arrived.

Gotham Academy

"Danielle, Danielle, Danielle!" "Huh?" Dani snapped out of it as her teacher appeared in front of her. "I was asking you to answer the question, but it seems you're too busy in your own thoughts, now pay attention." "Yes, Miss." She responded to the teacher. The bell rung signaling lunch time, and the kids all hurried to leave class; Dani walked out last and moved slowly to the cafeteria. "Delli what's wrong? You've been sad all day." Amy asked, Amy and Jimmy both looked at her with curiousness. She looked at her friends, but she tried hard to keep the tears at bay, "Sorry I just had a sleepless night is all." She gave them a reassuring smile even though she felt no happiness at all. They looked at her, but shrugged it off.

"Well, well look at the Airhead Heiress and her losers." Stefani said with her little followers behind her. "Stefani go away now." Amy said icily; "Yea Stefani your creepiness is not welcomed." Jimmy retorted back smirking, which made Amy laugh. "Be quiet losers, what's Wayne can't talk?" she asked Dani

Dani sighed not in the mood for Stefani, "Look I don't really feel like telling you off today ok." Stefani huffed snottily at her comment. Then thought occurred to Stefani to get Dani back, "Looks like Mother's Day is next week, but oh no I forgot your mommy's is dead to bad, at least she doesn't have to be reminded that you're her daughter." Stefani even dared to laugh even her followers laughing too!

Dani's eyes widened at the fact she even went there, "Stefani that's low! Low even for you!" Amy stood up really mad. "Why would you say that, that's heartless and rotten!" Jimmy also outraged shouted. Dani stood up with her face down, and Stefani smirked victoriously until… SMACK! Was heard across the entire cafeteria gaining everyone's attention; Stefani stood stun at what Dani just did. Dani lifted her head up to look at her, and Stefani saw pure hatred in her eyes, and it scared her. "Sunteți un demon fără inimă." Dani said coldly in Romani. (You are a heartless demon) She left the cafeteria.

That night Batman and Robin were on patrol, luckily it was an easy night so far. Batman had been scouting the perimeter and told robin the same, but when he looked at her she was just sitting there looking into space like she had all week. He sighed a little exasperated, "Robin." He spoke getting a response out of her; "You need to pay attention, look out for any crime being committed." He scolded. "Right, sorry Batman." She spoke in her monotone voice, the Bats eyebrow rose under his mask at the sound.

Break line*

It was that day, the dreadful day that was the end for Danielle Grayson. Alfred had finished the dishes a sense of sadness came over him on this day; especially when the young miss left for school that morning. Even the skies over Gotham had become cloudy and sad, the ring of the house phone got Alfred out of his thoughts. "Hello Wayne residence?" "Hello, this is the principal of Gotham Academy, Sir Danielle has ran off from the school grounds today very upset, and we are not sure where she has gone." Alfred froze, but quickly regained his posture. "I'll let Master Wayne know right away."

"Here's the closing check you wanted Bruce." Fox gave Bruce a check to sign, "Thanks." "You know Bruce you seem to be in a real sad mood today. What's wrong?' Fox asked, "I'm not sure, I just have this ache that won't go away." Bruce responded earnestly. The phone in his office rang, and he picked it up; "Hello Bruce Wayne here?" "Master Bruce! Miss Danielle has left her school!" Alfred said frantically over the phone. Bruce's heart dropped, "What do you mean she left school?" "The principal called saying that she had ran off the school premises." Alfred told him a little more calmly.

Bruce shot up grabbing his coat and keys, and sprinted out of his office; he was hoping his little girl was alright. He kept going through his mind of why she would run away, but he couldn't think of anything. He spent a good two hours going through Gotham looking at all the places that she could have gotten too. Bruce pulled off to the side of the road, he really had to calm so he could think. Why did she run away? Why had she been so upset all week? Why was his baby hurting again? Then it hit him, he pulled out his cell phone to check today's date; and what he feared was true, it had been exactly one year since Lana died. He figured why he was upset, Alfred, and mostly why Dani was heart broken again.

He got back on the road and sped to the cemetery. Dani sat on her mother's grave leaning against the head stone, and clutched the drawing of Romania that she made. She buried her face in her arms and tears ran down her face rapidly; she tied really hard to keep sobs in, but a few came through. The sky had darkened and a light rain had started getting her all wet. Dani felt the rain on her until she felt nothing at all; she lifted her head to see her father with an umbrella standing over her.

"D-Daddy!" her voice broke off in a loud sob, Bruce got down and pulled her in his arms dropping the umbrella. Dani sobbed and sobbed as the rain fell; she cried so hard that she had to gasp for breath. Bruce tried to soothe her to calm down so she could breathe properly. "D-Daddy I miss her so much! Why did she have to leave me why! It hurts so much! Daddy I want my mommy!" Dani sobbed in his chest, Bruce just let her cry before he spoke. Dani calmed down enough so she could breathe, Bruce picked up the umbrella again to place over them; "Dani, honey I know you miss her I know because I miss her too. It's hard to believe that she's been gone for a year already, but Dani she's never gone, she'll always be right here." He pointed to her heart.

"Really?' she asked, "Yes, it hurts, but the pain will get easier; now come on Alfred and your school are very worried." He stood back up, Dani took the drawing and placed it on the tombstone; "I love you mommy forever and always." She whispered Bruce bent down to pick her up; he kissed her head and settled Dani on his hip. She rested her chin on his shoulder and watched the tomb as it got farther and farther away. "Bye mommy see you soon!" she waved, in the distance a silhouette stood waving back.

**YAY I updated! Sorry, being back at school has really messed with my writing time, so please stick around and hang on until the next ones. I felt bad at some parts writing them, but oh well. So R & R and everything in between. Thanks my lovely readers. (")=^_^=(")**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's an update! Thanks for the reviews they make me happy**

**Ok this one is during the JL episode "kid stuff". I was watching it on youtube and was like, gotta turn this into a chap. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at ALL! I wish though…**

Dani sat bored in class as she listened to Miss Singer go on about the fifty states. "Now can anyone tell me who founded Rhode Island?" As she said this, Miss Singer disappeared. Everyone looked surprised before cheering, (lack of school work) Dani looked in confusion, but then turned serious. "Whoa, where do you think Miss Singer went Delli…?"Amy asked as she turned around, "Huh where'd she go?" Amy looked, but Danielle had disappeared. (Total ninja!)

Dani ran down the school halls as kids came out classrooms looking confused. All the teachers, principals, every adult was gone in the school! She busted out the front doors of the school, and ran down the street. She stopped to look around at all the children, but no adults in sight; Dani whipped out her phone to call Alfred. "Come on Alfred pick up." She said to herself, but no one answered. She tried Wayne Towers, even the Watch Tower, but still nothing. The whole sky darken to a purple hue, and the buildings turned medieval looking; "Oh no, now what!" Dani yelled exasperated earning a few looks. Now she had to run all the way home.

She made it to the Manor rushing in yelling for Alfred. "Alfred, Alfred are you here?!" she yelled throughout the Manor; she checked all the floors, but no Alfred appeared. Dani became worried, what could have happen to Alfred, Bruce, or the league? She raced once again down to the Bat cave. Dani ran up to the computer to check the heat signatures.

"Ok, this was obliviously magic, so…" She had to sit on her knees just to reach the keyboard. The computer found the source where the magic was coming from; "Aha! Huh it's coming from Super Fun Land?" (Guess that's the name.) "Well, whatever I gotta check it out." She got down from the huge chair, and walked over to the glass case that held her costume.

Dani finished putting on her costume, "Now, it's R cycle time." She smirked; Bats doesn't let her take out the cycle much, come on she's 8! The cycle came to life as she started it up, "That's what I'm talking about!" Dani said pumped up, she put on the helmet and sped out of the cave.

Super Fun Land

"This better be temporary!" Batman now Batboy said, 'Whoa you sound weird, oh so do I." Superman now Superboy told. "I kinda like this." Wonder girl proclaimed since she was taller than the boys. 'What's wrong?' Batboy asked little GL, who was squinting his eyes; "I wore glasses as a kid guess I need them again." He stated. GL concentrated trying to make glasses, but they came out really dorky, "Wow, I didn't even try to make these." "Pfft, I hope not." Batboy said as Superboy laughed; GL concentrated again to make super cool glasses.

"Stop messing around we need to find Mordred." WG states, "Bet the little punk is in there." Batboy declares, looking at the huge castle. They were about to head toward the castle when an engine sounded behind them. They were about to turn around when the R cycle jumped over their heads; it landed and the person on it put it in brake. Robin pulled off her helmet; she looked around at the dark atmosphere of the park.

"Whoa what happened? It's like the renaissance era puked all over the park." Robin said as she looked around. "Robin what are you doing here?" She turned to see who called her, her eyes widened at the sight of the little league standing before her. She got off the R cycle to walk up to them; she got in Batboys's face which made him back up a little uncomfortable. "D-Daddy is that really you or have I lost it?"

Batboy coughed awkwardly looking to the others for help. "Yes, it's the real us Robin." WG spoke up,

Robin looked at them all in surprise; "Why are you kids?!" she exclaimed. "Morgan La Fey's son Mordred made all adults disappears, even his own mother, so now we're going to have to defeat him." Batboy explained.

"Oh ok, so what's the plan?" She asked. The four of them looked at each other, before BB spoke, "The plan is to stop Mordred, the plan for you is to go home." He stated. Robin's face dropped, and she got a scowl on her face, "Come on you guys need all the help you can get; you're not exactly at your true potential anymore, besides now that you're a kid Daddy you technically can't tell me what to do." Robin said smirking at the end.

"Now listen here little girl, kid or not I'm still your father, so that makes me still the boss of you!" BB exclaimed. "No your not your as old as me just taller, besides it's not like you can pick me up and make me leave; you're not intimidating anymore daddy, oops I mean Batboy." She said the last part trying to sound innocent.

The kiddy heroes behind them were trying really hard to cover their laughs. Batboy fumed, come on his own daughter dissed him and talked back! "Fine you can help, but when this is over you're in for the punishment of your life." He hissed in her face, Robin smirked replying, "That's a risk I'm willing to take Batboy." She mocked him.

Batboy growled, and walked on "Come on already!" he shouted behind him. WG smirked at Robin as she walked past her, SB gave her a high five, and GL fist bumped her. "Oh man this is gonna be a fun day." Robin said to herself, and followed the Little Justice League.

**WHOO! An update finally! So this is gonna be a two parter, so stay on watch for it. **

**Read, Review, and everything in between. Peace lovely readers. (")=^_^=(")**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's an update of part 2 kid stuff chap! Thanks for the reviews they make me happy** ** Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at ALL! I wish though…**

"Next!" Mordred said completely bored, as he granted another kid's wish. A girl with a crying baby stepped up. "My sister won't stop crying, I think she's hungry." Mordred sighed and made a cow appear beside the girl; "Next." He said again. Five shadows stepped up, Mordred looked up surprised; "It's the Justice Babies!" he said and started laughing. "What are you laughing at precious?" Batboy sneered, "I'm laughing at you." Mordred retorted back. "Hey, I'm not invisible ya know!" "Robin!" Batboy groaned out.

"What! I'm not." Robin said really babyish; Mordred stared at her in amazement. "Who are you?" he asked gaining their attention; the little justice league and Robin looked at him once more. "Me? Well I'm Robin the Girl Wonder." She stated proudly; "Hmm, Come here." "Why, huh?" Robin asked crossing her arms.

"Because the king said so!" he shouted, "Hey! Don't you yell at her." WG scolded. Mordred groaned before saying, "Look, Robin is it? Since I'm a King now; I need a Queen." He smirked. All of their mouths dropped open. "Get him! BB shouted; "I don't think so." Mordred took 4 robot action figures and made them giant.

The kids jumped out the way to avoid the attack of the green one, Superboy tackled it back into the wall and punched it repeatedly. The green robot hit him back; SB looked up at the huge robot about to step on him when GL used his ring to distract it. BB and Robin ran for Mordred, they gasped when a purple robot appeared in front of them. Batboy recovered from the shock and pulled Robin's arm to jump over it.

"Robin throws your censers at it!" he shouted as he jumped off it, Robin flipped over it and threw 3 censers on top of its head, the censers beeped rapidly and exploded the robots head off. BB shot a grapple at Mordred, but he dodged it and it was embedded in his chair, "Ha! Missed me." Batboy pulled the grapple to make the chair fall on Mordred. He growled and sent a beam at Batboy who dodged and destroyed the third robot.

Wonder girl dodged the icicles being fired at her from the Ice robot, BB jumped on its head and hit it with a batarang; WG took the chance and punched it into a billion pieces. Batboy yelled as he fell, but luckily WG caught him bridal style. "You ok tough guy?" "Let go I'm fine!" he exclaimed getting out of her hold and sulked away. "That's not fair!" Mordred raged, he froze them except Robin; "Play time is over you will share the fate of all my enemies' execution."

"Now Robin one more chance to be my Queen." Robin crossed her arms and frowned, "Not even in your dreams." She stated dangerously. His eye twitched annoyed, "Fine, be that way." Robin gasped as the floor disappeared under feet and they all fell to the dungeon. The little league broke out the ice as collided with the ground.

They groaned, but Robin's scream their attention, "Robin!" Batboy yelled panicked; he ran under the spot where she would land, but since he's not an adult anymore the weight of her landing knocked the breath from him and sent them both down. Robin groaned, but realized she wasn't on the hard ground; she looked to see she was sitting on her dad. "Thanks Daddy for breaking my fall." BB groaned, "Yea, Yea now get up you're not exactly light ok." "Now what does that mean?" she said kinda miffed, "It means get off!" he commanded. "Alright, sheesh."

Robin stood and helped up her kid father; a dungeon door opened in front of them revealing to glowing eyes, out waddled a babyfied Etrigan. "What did he do to the demon?' GL asked, Robin squealed at the site of him, "He's adorable!" she gushed. Rob was about to run up and cuddle him, but Etrigan blew out a fire ball toward them. "Look out!" Super boy yelled, WG grabbed BB and Robin to move them out the way.

Superboy grabbed Etrigan to hold him down, "Don't hurt him!" Batboy exclaimed; Etrigan bit SB's finger. "OW! Tell him that!" Super boy said as he threw Etrigan off his finger. GL trapped him in crib which did nothing might I add. Etrigan jumped on him, but GL put up a force field to protect himself, a cape was wrapped on Etrigan's head next by Batboy; "Etrigan knock it off!" he shouted trying to control him.

Etrigan flipped little BB over on to the ground, and Robin was by his side in seconds. "Etrigan you stop it right there you naughty monster I mean it!" WG scolded, baby Etrigan looked at her and started crying. "There, there it alright." She cooed as she picked him up, "You've got to be kidding me." Robin said, she had her arms crossed and little BB stood up next to her. "He's just a baby." She patted his back, and he burped; "There that's all he needed."

"Well I'm a baby too." Robin pouted to herself. "Man that's not what he needs." GL said disgusted at the smell from Etrigan, "Now that is a job for Superman." Batboy proclaimed, he took Robin's hand and ran off. "I'm gonna punch our way out." "I'll help." WG said and handed the baby to Superboy to care of.

Back on the surface children ran around like the animals they are. "Hey you too knock it off!" Superboy said to boys play fighting, "What are you gonna do? You're just a kid." SB shot his lasers at the boys' feet, "I'm the kid with laser beams coming out his eyes." The boys ran off scared. "I'm glad I have an obedient child." Batboy stated. "Hey where is Robin?" GL asked; they looked around to see a missing Robin.

"There it's perfect!" Robin said to herself, as she applied the cherry to her cookie dough, vanilla, chocolate, and drizzled on coco syrup ice cream cone. She was about to take a lick when a big boy about 12 took it. "Hey this looks really good. Mind if I try some?" he asked tauntingly. "Actually I do, so give back the cone; it's not like you need it big boy." To emphasize she patted his stomach, the boy got embarrassed, and then upset.

"You know what I'll eat it anyway!" he was about to lick it when Robin punched him, knocking the cone out his hand; her expert skills made her able to catch the ice cream before it spill. "Like I said it's mine." She stated in triumph and started licking it; she turned around walking away when her kid father came into view. Batboy stood in front of her, he had a frown on his, arms crossed, and tapping his foot impatiently. "What?" she asked, he just pointed in a direction and she walked on.

The kids slipped quietly toward Mordred, luckily he was asleep. "He's sound asleep we can take him." WG whispered, "I make a lawnmower and chew him up." GL said. "You can't do that." Robin told him, "Why not?" "Because it's stupid." SB chimed in. "We need to get the amulet away from him, we'll split up into teams go it?" Batboy instructed. "Or Robin could fake pretend that she'll be his Queen." SB said a little proud, "You know that's not bad." WG agreed.

Robin's face turned mortified and Batboy blew up, "WHAT! There is no way that's going to happen, I rather you fight him then resort to that." He whispered yelled; "Come on it could work." GL also agreed, Batboy pulled Robin into his arms protectively and growled at them. "No, never happening." He was in full on daddy mode. "Daddy I think we should do it." his eyes widened and looked at Robin. "Huh, you can't be serious Danielle."

"No I think it can work. Trust me." She smiled at him, he kept his hold for a few more seconds and let go.

Robin climbed down the path to get to Mordred, Mordred laid sleeping peacefully when an angelic voice woke him. "Mordred wake up king." He opened his eyes to the sight of the Girl Winder, "What are you doing here?!" he asked getting defensive. "Whoa easy, I just wanted to take you up on your offer if that's ok?" she tilted her head innocently; Mordred blushed lightly, "Really you'll be my Queen?" "Yep." She smiled at him.

"Well you've made the right decision." "Well Modred you made the wrong decision." She smirked at him. "Why?" "This is why." She snatched the amulet off his throwing it up, and WG got it. "What, how could you!" he yelled, "Easy I just did." Robin replied; she flipped over him and took off. "No you don't." he grew used his magic to grab WG in midair. She struggled to get free, but threw it to baby Etrigan, and he bit it, making it explode!

"So did we win?" GL asked as the light died down, "No you haven't." Mordred said behind them. "I've absorbed enough power that I didn't need the amulet anymore now you will pay." He used his magic to make them levitate upside down, but a little girl came up to Mordred, "What is it?" He asked her harshly; "I want my mom." She started crying. "You don't need a mom, they're only trouble, now stop crying!"

"Some King." "Typical." Mordred went up to them, "What are you saying?" he barked at them. "You have no idea how it is to be a kid!" he exclaimed. "What do you mean, I live it everyday." Robin proclaimed, "Quiet you! I don't even wanna hear your voice." He spit out at her. "You know since you got all that power, you could've been an adult anytime you want, but you're just a big chicken." Batboy stated.

"Yep a big chicken!" GL emphasized, "Face it precious, you're too afraid to grow up, you like being a momma's boy." BB smirked. 'Fine I'll show." Mordred said, he dropped them on the ground and transformed himself. After the flash from the magic dispersed an adult Mordred stood, "I'm older then you now." He said proudly; "You sure are." Batboy smirked.

"What, what's happening?" "You fell into your own trap." Robin answered him. "No, no this can't be!" and Mordred disappeared. The dark skies turned back into blue, and became Super Fun Land again. The adults started appearing again, and kids ran to their parents. Morgan La Fey came in front of the little leaguers, "I thank you for your help, but a deal is a deal." She waved her hand and each leaguer became an adult again.

Morgan La Fey made a portal appear, and headed toward it, "Wait what happened to Mordred?" Batman asked her. "My magic made him young forever, but now that he has broken it, he only has eternal life." With that she left.

Batman watched a little girl run into her mother's awaiting arms. "You know circumstances aside it was nice to be a kid again." Wonder woman said standing behind him. "I haven't been a kid since I was 8 years old." Batman replied. A weight was thrown on his left leg, he looked down to see Robin hugging his leg and smiling up at him happily. Bats smiled slightly and put a hand on her head rubbing it affectionately.

"I guess she makes up for it though."

Wonder Woman smiled and walked on with GL and Superman, Batman and Robin walked behind them. "You're still in trouble Robin."

**Finally! I'm so SORRY for not updating for so long, school got in the way. I know towards the end I made it kinda sucky, but I really wanted it to be cute. SO I hope you enjoy and I'll try and update quicker this week. Read, Review and everything in between. (")=^_^=(")**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok back with another one! Have some news take it as good or bad, but I feel it's time. This is the last chapter with little Danielle. I'm kind of sad, but I need to time skip. In my time skip everyone is a year younger than in the show, so after this chap I'm making a filler kind of chapter on Dani's birthday. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Cue tiny violin.)**

"Batman I think its dead." Robin stated as she looked at the supposedly dead possum. "It's just playing possum." Batman told her, not even taking his eyes off the micro- generator he was programming. The possum jumped on its feet and hissed at Robin, who in return gasped and jumped back. "There it is." Batman replied. (I really wanted to place Batman and Robin in that Geico commercial XD)

The possum ran off hissing one more time at Robin, "Well I guess my help wasn't needed." Robin spoke. Robin flinched as a drop of water fell on her head; she wiped it off her nose and looked up. A few drops came and an onslaught of steady rain started, "Ugh, Daddy it's raining!" she whined to Batman and took cover under his cape. "It's just rain Robin." He told her completely unfazed by it.

3 days later

Bruce paced back in forth in Dam's room. Held her in his arms, her head was tucked in his neck on his right shoulder, and her arm hang limp over his forearm. Her other arm lay limp on left shoulder. She was wrapped up in a blanket in his arms; he had to keep moving his neck because her forehead felt like a heater against him. He stopped to slip his left hand on her forehead, and it felt as hot as ever; "I should've known it was going to rain." Bruce scolded himself. Dani started shivering and he held her closer if that was possible, he continued pacing again when Alfred came in the room. "Sir, Dr. Leslie is here." Alfred announced, Leslie came into Dani's room worry etched on her face.

"Leslie thank goodness you're here." She came up to Bruce and tried to get a peek at Dani's face. "Put her on her bed." She instructed him, Bruce laid Dani down, who protested at the action; she kept a grip on his sleeves and whined for him not to let go. "Come on Dani, Leslie needs to examine you." He pleaded with her, he gently pulled her hands off; "When did this fever start?" Leslie asked him, "2 days ago." Alfred answered for Bruce.

Leslie was about to touch her forehead, but pulled back her hand because she could feel the heat radiate off her head. "Oh dear, we need to take her temperature." She said looking at Dani, her face was completely flushed with red and she was panting lightly. Alfred came back with the thermometer and handed it Leslie, "Danielle honey can you hear me? You need to open your mouth so I can put the thermometer under your tongue ok?" Dani opened her eyes and looked at her, then closed them again obeying to what Leslie said.

"105.7, a child her age shouldn't be able stand this." Leslie said looking at the thermometer, "So should we take her to the hospital?" Bruce asked getting worried. "Let's wait it out a little longer and see if it comes down. I want you to make her room 26 degrees and give her more cold drinks, because I'm sure she's not eating." "Ok." Bruce went over to the wall to drop the temp. on the thermostat, "Good, now I have to get back to the center, there's an overflow of people in there, keep me posted on her but she seems to be fighting it pretty well. I guess it comes from you." Leslie smirked.

"Thank you Leslie." Bruce told her smiling slightly; Alfred went and showed Leslie out. Dani made some whimpering noises catching Bruce's attention; she reached out her arms for him and he gladly picked her back up. Bruce sat in Dani's freezing room now, but with the heat from her fever he wasn't even cold.

Next night

Dani aroused awake to feeling really hot even though her room was 25 degrees, she got out of her bed with a lot of difficulty, and steadied herself from the dizziness she felt. Ace picked up his head when he felt her move; he barked and got off the bed to coax her to get back under the covers. She opened her door and called out to Alfred and Bruce, but no answer came back, Dani weakly walked down the hall to the staircase and Ace followed behind.

She made it downstairs with out falling over thankfully, Ace kept up step for step to make sure of it. "Alfred. Daddy." She strained to call out, "Miss what are you doing out of bed?" she turned to Alfred walk quickly up to her. He scooped Dani up in his arms, "Now why are you out of bed Miss?" Dani got really upset and tears started to wet her face, she held in the sobs to answer Alfred.

"Alfred, I'm so hot! And I feel so bad!" her straining voice broke off as some tears scrolled down her face; "Now Miss you don't have to cry, everyone gets sick, it's not fun but you have to endure until this nasty fever brakes." Alfred told her as he rubbed her back. She laid her head on his shoulder as the tears still came, "Why don't we get you a popsicle to cool down ok?" and she nodded her head in approval.

"106 oh my, that is not good." Alfred said to himself, he turned back to Dani who was slumped against the dinning room chair with the melting Popsicle in her hand. "Miss Dani let's get you back to bed." Alfred said picking her back up. "When daddy coming back?" she asked barley awake, Alfred didn't even bother correcting her; "He'll be back soon Miss."

2 hours later

Alfred got down to the batcave just in time for the bat mobile to pull in, the dark knight got out. "Welcome back Master Bruce I hope you had a safe evening." "It was fine Alfred, but how's Dani?"

"The fever has gone up to 106, and she has been very frustrated by it, she's been asking for you." Bruce sighed and pulled off his cowl. "I'll look after her for the rest of the night, go on to bed Alfred." "Oh sir that's not necessary." "No really Alfred go on to bed." "Well sir if you say so, good night master Bruce. "Night Alfred."

Dani perked up at the sound of her room door opening to reveal Bruce. "Daddy you're back." She strained to say, Bruce gave her a smile and walked over to the bed. He lifted up the cover and pulled Dani out of them so he could get in the bed, then laid her on his chest. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly, "Not good." Dani replied. They sat in silence for a bit, Bruce absent mindly ran his fingers through her hair.

"Daddy will you sing to me?" Dani asked breaking the silence, Bruce stopped his actions to reply, "Sure, why not." He took a breath and started.

sleep little child  
and the night will give you comfort  
let your dreams take you, and fly away

I will take your hand  
and follow you wherever  
I will guide you on your way

I will dry your eyes  
when your heart is filled with sorrow  
and all that you can feel is pain

I will always hold you  
and I will always love you  
and I promise, everything will be ok

sleep little child  
until the morning sun is rising  
and when u open your eyes I will be here

I will never leave  
be here when you need me  
I will keep u safe, so feel no fear

just call my name  
whenever you are sad dear  
and I will come, and dry your tears

so hush little child  
and I whisper to your ear  
my love is yours, and its always near

sleep little child  
and the night will give you comfort  
let your dreams take you, and fly away

I will take your hand  
and follow you where ever  
I will guide you on your way

Dani was slipping into dream land as Bruce's voice and the animals on her wall from the revolving nightlight blend in harmony. She listened to his heartbeat drum steady as he sung, when Bruce cam to the end of the lullaby the world had become an absence of space in Dani's mind.

**There an update finally! Sorry about late updating, school has been so tuff and it just started. Bleh! But anyway I hope that was good, and stay tune for the filler and then YOUNG JUSTICE team! WOOT WOOT! Yeah it's 2:30 in the morning as of the time I'm writing this so I'm going to sleep then back to updating. Read, Review and everything in between. Peace lovely readers! (")=^_^=(")**

**Ps. Bye little Dani! You will be missed, but for those who like little Dani I will be making other stories in the future with her again so don't be sad. **

Pps. The song I found randomly on google.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok sorry, I decided against making a filler chapter. I just decided to get into the interesting stuff. As I put previously everyone is a year younger than in the show, and Dani has long hair again, but somehow as Robin she makes it look really short. **

July 4th: Gotham Park

Happy families were laughing, cooking, and enjoying their holiday. Unfortunately it turned ugly when Mister Freeze turned up. "Enjoy family time." He shot his freeze ray and froze a small family; "My family has other plans." He was about to shoot his freeze ray again when a birdarang hit him out of nowhere. "Batman must you interrupt everything?" he asked turning around, but no one was there. Then ominous laughter sounded around Mr. Freeze.

He looked around when Robin landed on his helmet, and used him as a back board. She threw two birdarangs to crack the hemelt, "Girl Wonder the bat sent you to send me to prison? Frankly I'm underwhelmed." "Yeah whatever, but I'm kinda in a hurry." She said impatiently.

"Kids, always in a hurry." Mr. Freeze said as he readied his ray again. "Not talking to you Ice cone." She told him getting annoyed. A shadow appeared overhead, and Mr. Freeze looked up just in time for Batman to punch him out. WHABAM!

Hall of Justice

"Man! I told you we'd be the last ones here!" Kid Flash exclaimed to Flash. Robin snickered, and Kid sent her a playful smirk, "Are you ready to enter the Hall of Justice?" GA asked; "Born ready." Speedy answered him. The sidekicks and mentors walked toward the hall, with the flashes of cameras and people cheering for them. "Wow all four sidekicks together in one place-""Don't call us sidekicks, not after today." Speed scolded cutting off Kid. "Sorry, it's just so overwhelming." Kid finished saying, "You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed; why can't anyone just be whelmed?" Robin complained.

"Oh, maybe that's why." She answered her own question; the site of the gold Justice League statues was whelming. Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado were there to greet them all. "Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Speedy welcome, you all now have full access to the Hall of Justice." They followed Manhunter in.

"Make yourselves at home." Flash told them as they entered the library. Aqualad sat in a chair, Kid Flash sat in a chair, and Robin took a place on his lap; which left a seat for Roy. The leaguers came together as zeta scanned them all, when Roy butted in, "That's it? You're just gonna leave us here?" He asked getting mad.

"You've made it really far, not just anyone can get in here." Green Arrow answered. "Just like them?!" Roy shouted pointing at the tourist; "Now all of you are just going to go up to your Wacthtower, while we sit here like the s-sidekicks you're treating us as!" Roy blew up on GA. "Listen son, you will get your time, now stand down." Aquaman came up by GA.

"I'm not your son; I'm not even his son." Roy gestured to GA. Speedy turned around to the other young heroes, "Are you guys just going to sit here and take this or are you going to stick up for your independence?" he questioned them. The three looked at each other not answering him, "Really? And I thought you guys were heroes, but your not ready; I quit." He threw down his hat, and walked out.

Robin jumped off Kid's lap, and tried to call out to Roy, "Roy! Don't do this!" she pleaded to him. Roy stopped for a brief second to answer her, "Sorry Robin, but I can't do this." With that he left.

"Superman to the Justice League, there's a fire at Cadmus." Superman appeared on the huge computer, "Cadmus, I've always had suspicions about them." Batman started saying, "Zantanna to Justice League, the sun is being taken out!" Zantanna exclaimed. "Superman?" "It's a small fire local authorities can handle it." Superman replied.

"All leaguers rendezvous at Zantanna's coordinates." Batman buzzed in. The screen went out and the mentors tuned toward their protégés. "Stay put." Batman commanded, "What! Why?" Robin exclaimed. "You're not ready-""What do you mean not ready?" Kid cut off Flash; "I mean not ready to work on this team." He gestured to the league. "For now stay put." Batman narrowed his eyes at them, mostly Robin.

The league left them alone. "Can you believe this? They're treating us like sidekicks." Kid deflated. "My king, I can't believe he doesn't trust me." Kaldur sulked to himself; "Maybe we should have left with Speedy." Robin stated. She was hurt like they were too. Her father didn't even trust her after all these years of being by his side.

"What's project Cadmus?" Kaldur asked, "Don't know, but I can find out." Robin stated mischievously. She went over to the huge computer with the other two behind her, she typed in some keys, but access was denied. "We'll see about that." The screen suddenly had a whole bunch of numbers displayed on it. "Whoa babe, how are you doing that?" Kid asked amazed; "Easy same system as the batcave. And there, Project Cadmus Genetics lab, that's all it says. If Batman is suspicious then maybe we should check it out."

"They said stay put." Kaldur stated, "For the sun mission." Robin corrected. Kid put his hand on her shoulder, "Are you going? If you go I'll go." They turned back to Kaldur smiling.

"So just like that, we're a team." Kaldur said, "Yep, we didn't come for a play date." Robin stated.

**It begins! Next inside Project Cadmus, they'll be in for a world of trouble. Maybe not a world of trouble, but anyway, also Rob and KF are not dating. R & R, and everything in between. Peace Lovely Readers. (")=^_^=(")**


	21. Chapter 21

**Back with the next part! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, and that everyone enjoys it. Without further ado, let's begin.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadness!**

"Help would have been very much appreciated." Aqualad said to Robin and Kid. "You had it under control water boy." Robin joked with him; Aqualad sighed and walked out the office room they were in, but a shadow disappeared into an elevator. "Um aren't all of the elevators turned off?" He asked as Rob and Kid came next to him; "They should be." Robin pulled up the layout of the building on her wrist computer, "Or they have an emergency elevator."

Aqualad used his strength to pull the elevator doors open; they looked down to see the dark abyss of the elevator shaft. Robin shot her grapple at the top, and jumped down until she came to a stop. "Huh, I'm at the end of my rope, literally." She swung herself on the ledge to hack the doors to open, while Aqualad and Kid came down the rope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"Thanks for being a team player Rob!" KF said sarcastically; "I could've sworn you were behind me." She replied. She hacked the elevator to open, KF and she got in and Aqualad made it just in time before the genomes attacked. "We're going down?" Kaldur asked, "Yeah out is up." Kid said; "That's where project Kr is." She told them. "This has gone too far." Kaldur said worried; the elevator binged opened and Robin got off. 'Well, we are here." Kid said before following the Girl Wonder, but Kaldur merely sighed.

"Which way?" Kaldur said out loud, "Yeah, creepy hallway one or two?" Robin spoke. "HALT", a voice shouted behind them; a genome looking man used telekinesis and threw canisters at them. The three of them dodged and Robin threw a censer bomb at him, "They're heading for project Kr." The genome man said to Guardian.

Inside Project Kr

"I disabled the door." Robin stated, "We're trapped." Kaldur then said. "Guys look." Kid said to them, they turned to see a teenage boy who looked like Superman. "Big K little r the atomic symbol for Krypton, clone maybe?" Kid asked, "Robin hack." Aqualad told her. She snapped out of her trance and started the hacking process. "Weapon designation Superboy, clone force grown in 16 weeks! DNA acquired from Superman!" she exclaimed, "There's no way the big guy knows about this." Kid said also startled. "You know he's really cute." Robin said cutting the silence they were in. Aqualad looked at her and Kid said, "Really babe that's all you're thinking about?" Kid told her annoyed. "What! Does it even matter at this point." She told him getting defensive.

"We can't leave him like this." Robin stated, "Set him free." Aqualad commanded. Robin hacked the pod that kept Superboy to open. Once it opened Superboy immediately attacked Aqualad; Robin and Kid ran up to grab him, "Hold on Supey we don't wanna hurt you!" Kid exclaimed. Superboy flung his arm back that Kid held into KF's face knocking him back into a glass tube unconscious; "I don't wanna do this!" Robin yelled she pressed a gas censer on him and he backed up from the sudden attack; Superboy took the gasser off just as Robin shot her taser at him.

The taser latched onto Superboy's chest and he just looked at it, until he pulled it off and pulled Robin toward him. She let out a gasp as he slammed her into the floor; Aqualad rose clutching his head, and he looked to seen Supey stepping on Robin's chest. "Enough!" he shouted gaining the clone's attention, Kaldur formed a hammer out of water and hit Supey with it. "Robin are you ok?" Kaldur asked as held her, "I- uhh." She fainted; Kaldur looked at Superboy who stood back up.

'Stop! We are merely trying to help." Kaldur told the clone, Superboy once again went for Kaldur and they battled it out until Aqualad backed out. The clone looked at the young unconscious heroes, "Good boy." He turned around to see the mad scientist praise him.

**Cliffhanger! Yeah I know it's short and I skipped around some; you guys know what happens, and again Kid and Rob are not dating. They use those kinds of names with each other in my story so anyway stayed tuned for part 3. R & R and everything in between. Peace lovely readers! (")=^_^=(")**

**Another thing I re watched the first episode of Young Justice season one, and when they release Supey; he immediately goes for Kaldur. I'm not trying to start anything, but I've wondered if he attacked him first because he looked the strongest or it's a race thing. Again I am NOT trying to start a problem I'm just wondering. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is the final part of Cadmus mission. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Kid woke up with a gasp handcuffed in a tube, like Superboy was in. He looked up to see Superboy standing in front of them, "Will you quit staring! You are creeping me out, like seriously! And Rob you still think he's cute huh!" Kid yelled at him then Robin. "Yo KF, how about we don't tick off the guy who can vaporize us, with a look." Robin whispered to him. "We only sought to free you." Aqualad said to the clone, "Yeah we free you, and you turn on us." Kid bit at him. "Kid stop." Aqualad scolded him; "I believe our friend was not in control of his actions." Aqualad finished.

W-What if I wasn't." the clone spoke, "He can talk?" Kid said surprised. Superboy tighten his fists, "Yes, he can." He growled at Kid. "It's not like I said it." Kid defended himself, "The genomorphs taught you, didn't they?" Kaldur asked, "They taught me much, I can read, write, I-I know the names of things." Superboy told them. "Have you ever seen any of those things or experienced any of them? Have they ever actually let you see the sun?" Robin asked with stress in her voice. "The images are implanted in my mind, but no I have not seen them. I was made to destroy, and replace Superman if he ever died or turned rogue."

"Superboy look, there is a life beyond this pod, and lab. We can help you experience all the things you could dream of, but you have to let us out, we're your friends." Robin smiled softly at him. Superboy looked at her intently, "No they can't, activate the cloning process." The scientist said behind them. "Pass! There's only one amazing Robin." Robin spoke up; she looked at Superboy and said, "Help us."

"Ugh thank goodness Batman isn't here; he would have my head for taking so long." Robin said as she rubbed her wrist; "Seriously that's what you're worried about? The whole league will kill us!" Kid exclaimed in the glass still. Robin and Superboy released Kid and Aqualad, "You'll never get out of here, and I'll have you back in pods by morning." The scientist told them as he struggled to get up. "Oh those pods." Robin threw three censer bombs at the pods they were in, and they blew up, "Also man, you need to get whelmed." "What's with you and this whelm stuff?" Kid asked as they ran.

They came to a dead end hallway with a vent," Great Supey are you trying to get us re-podded?!" Kid yelled at Superboy, "I didn't-""Don't apologize this is perfect!" Robin stated. "I hacked the motion censors." Robin stated smugly, "Sweet babe, now we have a lot of distance between us and them." Kid said.

*Skip to Blockbuster battle*

Superboy went up against Blockbuster, he punched with all of his super strength, but Blockbuster got the upper hand and took him through the ceiling. "Well that's one way to the ceiling, and Science guy was ugly before; why'd he make it worse?" Robin said then asked, "Yeah I'm not sure." Kid answered and he grabbed her belt to go up with her on the grapple.

When they got up to the fight Blockbuster flung Superboy at them, knocking them back. They stood quickly and advanced on the monster; Kid ran straight for him and slid under his legs. He was distracted long enough for Aqualad and Superboy to punch him, and fell over Kid Flash on purpose. "I learned that one in kindergarten." Kid said proudly, Robin jumped over him and imbedded three birdarangs in Blockbuster.

Superboy came up again and started taking on the monster once again, but he slammed Supey into a beam and punched him repeatedly. Aqualad made a water hammer to hit Blockbuster, but the monster saw him and sent him into the concrete. Blockbuster was beating them badly when Robin got an idea and called Kid over, "Got it?" she asked him, "Yeah." "Now go!"

Kid distracted the monster into doing what Robin had planed, she told the other two what to do; when everything was in place, she threw her censer bombs in the beams. "Move!" Rob shouted, the bombs went off and the building started to collapses; Aqualad covered Kid and Supey covered Robin from the debris. The entire building came down on top of them.

After the smoke cleared Supey pushed the piece of wall that was lying on them, and they sat up. "We did it." Kaldur said breathy, "Was there really any doubt." Robin replied also breathing heavily. Kid and her high fived, but cringed at the pain that came.

Unfortunate to them the league showed up, looking very upset; Superman approached first in front of Superboy. He showed the man of steel the symbol on his chest, but Superman's reaction was not what he expected. "Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked, "He doesn't like being called it." Kid warned them; "I'm Superman's clone!" Superboy said quickly. That gained the leagues attention instantly, "Start talking." Batman commanded.

Blockbuster was taken away, and the kids waited as the remaining leaguers talked; Superman came up to Superboy, who in return turned away from him. "Superboy was it? We'll figure something out for you, so I better make sure they take care of that monster." With that Superman flew off, Robin shook her head in disapproval. "We will look through Cadmus, matters aside"- Batman was saying until Flash cut him off, "You should've called!" Flash stated.

Batman sent him a look, but continued, "End results aside we are not happy, you hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed orders, and endangered lives; you will not be doing this again." He finalized. "I'm sorry, but we will." Kaldur said, "Aqualad stand down." Aquaman commanded him. "Apologies my king, but what we did here is what you trained us to do." Kaldur stated. "If this is about your treatment at the hall-" Flash was saying, "No, it's not that at all." Kid told him; "Look Batman, we did what we trained to do, we won! I mean come on we dropped a freaking building on him. If you didn't want us to do these kinds of things then why train us in the first place?" Robin looked at Batman awaiting the answer.

"By that logic your permission is not needed." Superboy stepped up, "The four of us will be a team." Kid stated, but the Bat only glared at them.

Mount Justice

"This was the old Justice League base, since you four are so committed to fighting the good fight; it is being re opened." Batman said as he walked in front of them. The kids were in civies instead of costumes; "The five of you will be the covert team." Batman said, "Cool, wait the five of us?" Robin asked. They turned around to see Martian Manhunter walk in with a teenage girl, "This is Martian Manhunter's niece Miss Martian." "Hi." She spoke up shyly. "I like this gig more and more, now there are two hot girls." Kid whispered to Rob, who smirked at him. "I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad, and Superboy; it's cool if you forget their names." Kid semi introduced them, "I'm honored to be included." She responded.

They walked up to her except Supey, "Come on Superboy, say hi to Miss M." Robin told him, Superboy walked over to them and Miss M changed her shirt to look like his, "I like your shirt." She told him shyly.

"Today is the day." Kaldur stated.

**TADA! The beginning of Young Justice has started. I skipped around a lot because I'm sure you guys know what happened, so I didn't wanna re tell the whole thing. I don't care in my story Superman will except Supey, it made me feel bad for him that entire season, and Robin will make sure he does. (Insert evil laugh) I really hope you all liked this three part chapter, and stay tuned for the adventure. Peace Lovely Readers! (")=^_^=(") **


	23. Chapter 23

**Now for more awesome. I decided to do some things based on the show, and others that I came up with. This one is taking place after the first mission, mainly because I didn't want to do a chapter based on it, so sorry. This one I thought of myself and someone special shows up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Man, I can't believe we're about to blow our second mission. If only SUPEY didn't set off the alarm." Kid Flash complained excessively. The team was sent on a mission by the Bat, to investigate a drug deal that Black Mask was behind of. Unfortunately Superboy rushed in before Robin hacked the security system. Now they are trapped in individual cages: M'gann resides in a cage with fiery hot bars, Kid doesn't know how to vibrate through the bars, Superboy is kept in a cage with very thinly sliced pieces of kryptonite, and Robin and Aqualad were in regular cages.

"Please Kid don't blame Superboy, he was just acting on instinct because of the armed gunmen." M'gann defended Supey. "Oh gorgeous, I'm not trying to be mean, but Supey should've waited." Kid gently told Miss M. Kid looked over a Robin who kept making kissing noises, and it was getting on his last nerve, "Robin! Stop doing that it's getting weird." He exclaimed to her; Robin pulled her face from the cage bars to respond to him.

"Shut up KF! I'm trying to get us out of here!" She whispered yelled at him. "How are you going to do that?' he said back, "Just watch." She responded to him. "It's ok, you can come out now." Robin cooed into the dark of the warehouse room; the team looked at her strangely. "Who are you talking too?" KF asked, Robin ignored him and kept baby talking into the darkness. The team except Robin noticed a huge figure come toward them. They gasped when a jet black, beast came into the light under the one light bulb, "What is that!" Kid exclaimed as he backed up. "Baby boy good job you found us!" The beast came toward Robin's cage and she pets its head with so much love. "This is our rescuer, meet Ace the Bathound." She stated proudly.

"There's no way that thing is dog! Are sure it's not a miniature horse?" Kid asked. Robin glared at him, and responded, "He's a Great Dane! And he's my Baby boy, so back off KF!" she bit at him. She turned from Kid and took Ace's muzzle in her hands, and petted him gently. "Now Ace I want you to go over to the control panel and unlock the cages, so they release us understand?" He nodded his head and walked over to panel. "Is this really happening right now? Is this dog seriously gonna get us out of here?" Kid asked Aqualad, who in return shrugged.

Ace stood on his hind legs, and set his paws on the controls. He hovered his nose over the controls, and pushed each correct one; all the cages opened releasing the team. Ace got down from the panel, as Robin ran over to him, "Good boy! You are so smart, cute, and the smartest dog in the world!" She nuzzled Ace's face and he wagged his tail at the praise. "There's no denying that this dog is bat." Superboy finally spoke.

They raced out of the warehouse, but outside thugs galore were waiting for them. "You kids really think you can escape, we'll see about that." The leader told them; they went tow to tow with about 30 thugs. Robin had just finished off her eighth thug when she was hit from behind, she cried out in pain as the thug stepped on her stomach. "Well, well birdie looks like you're about die." He pointed his gun at her about to shoot, when Ace tackled the guy. The thug leader cried in pain as he tried to get the huge dog off him, "Get off me stupid dog!" he shouted. The man made a wrong step and took him and Ace into the stormy water; Robin jumped up quickly and ran for the water.

"Ace! Ace!" she screamed out at the water. She was about to jump in, but Kid caught her before she could, "KF let me go! I have to save him!" she thrashed in his arms. Kid struggled to keep his hold on her, "Rob you can't go out in that water, it's too dangerous!" he tried to reason. Robin kept thrashing and shouting at him to let go, but he didn't. Underneath the mask Dani's eyes started to tear up, is Ace really gone?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzz

Aqualad ran past them, and jumped into the raging water. "Aqualad!" they yelled out his name; Superboy and M'gann joined them to look for Kaldur. They waited for about five minutes until he popped up on the surface with two bodies propped on him. He came up to the dock, and handed up the thug and ACE to the team, then climbed up himself. Supey took the thug and brought him to the other ones, Robin's eyes widened at sight of Ace alive.

"Ace!" she exclaimed, she took the huge dog and laid hisupper body on her lap. He was shivering and whimpering, but alive nonetheless; she wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled him tightly. "Thank goodness you're alive. Thank goodness." She whispered to him, she lifted her head to look at Kaldur, "Thank you so much Kaldur."

3 days later Mount. Justice

Kaldur was swimming laps underwater in the pool, when a distorted figure appeared. He came up to the surface to see Robin in her civies, "Robin is there something you needed?" he asked as he pulled himself up to sit on the edge. Robin plopped on her knees next to him, "I just wanted to thank you again Kaldur, for saving Ace." Kaldur looked at her before responding, "Oh there is no need to thank me again." He told her.

Robin slightly smiled, "You're too modest, but really thank you because without you, Ace wouldn't be back in Gotham under a heating pad." They laughed a little at her comment. The two sat in silence for a moment when Robin wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him, "You're the best Kal." After those words she placed a kiss on his cheek; Kaldur was too stunned to even notice her leave. He placed his hand on his cheek, and smiled softly, then proceeded to get back to his swimming.

**I know short, but my mom is taking the laptop to get a new battery, so I don't know how long it will be until I have access to update again. I hope you all liked it and stay tuned for more. Read, review, and everything in between. (")=^_^=(")**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey I'm back with more awesome! I have the laptop back, so new battery means updating. Unfortunately this might be my only update for the weekend because I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled Saturday. Yeah it sucks . But let's not dwell, this chap is taken place during the schooled ep. ENJOY!**

**PS. I want thank everyone for reviews on the last chapter, and a little shout out to Ladytiger14, her review made me really happy, so thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…. Sadness**

"I already got the alert Bruce." Superman said into his earpiece, "I know Clark but we need to talk." Bruce Wayne told the Man of Steel. "Is that really necessary?" he asked the billionaire, "Yes it is." With that Bruce ended the call on his cell and proceeded to make another. The phone rang until the person picked up, "I need you to do something for me." He told said person.

Mount Justice

The team was playing air hockey in uniform, when the computerized female voice announced Superboy's arrival. He walked in angrily like usually, and M'gann asked, "Hey Superboy how was Metropolis?" He didn't say anything and just walked right through the virtual air hockey table. "Hey everyone, are you ready for training?" They looked to Black Canary and Martian Manhunter coming toward them.

"Black Canary, Uncle John!" M'gann ran up and hugged her uncle. Superboy turned around to walk off, mostly likely to fume silently, "Stick around because class is in cession." Black Canary caught him. "I am honored to be your combat instructor. I will teach based on my own teachers teaching, and experiences." She winced as she took off her jacket from the bandage she had on her arm. "What happened?" M'gann asked, "The job." Black Canary responded; "Now I'll need a sparing partner, who's first?"

"I will!" Kid volunteered first, he threw the banana peel from the banana he ate, and stepped up to Canary. "I'll go easy on you beautiful, then after I'll show you some of my moves." He flirted with her; Canary smirked and got into a fighting stance just as KF. They started, she threw a punch at him and he blocked it, but she did a swoop kick and knocked him off his feet; "Now can anyone tell me what he did wrong?" Canary asked the team. "Oh, oh I know, he didn't take it like a man." Robin proclaimed, Kid got up rubbing his arm and he looked at Robin and said, "Dude not cool!"

Canary laughed slightly, and corrected the girl wonder, "Not exactly, he let his opponent dictate the fight."

"Oh please, with my powers the battle is always on my terms. I'm a living weapon and this is a waste of my time" Superboy said behind her. "Prove it." Canary told him in a challenge voice, Superboy raised a brow and stepped up to her. "It just got real." Robin whispered to KF.

The got into fighting position and Supey went in for the first punch, but BC caught his arm and flipped him; which automatically made him fail, and Robin laughs in the background. He jumps up quickly and throws blows at BC, but she dodged expertly and finishes him; causing Robin to laugh her eerily cackle.

"Batman to the cave. 5 hours ago a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary, they sent for reinforcements, but that proved disastrous. In four hours it took 8 leaguers to defeat and disassemble the android." "Android! Who made it T.O. Morrow?" Robin exclaimed. "Good guess Robin, but Red Tornado doesn't think so. For caution we are sending two separate trucks to Boston and New York to the Star Labs there. We are also sending two decoy trucks, you will be posing as an undercover team and make sure the trucks make it to the destinations."

Highway

Robin and Supey followed the trucks they were assigned, Robin sped up to SB on her purple and black R cycle to ask him something. "If dislike is the opposite of like, then is disaster the opposite of aster? Instead of things going wrong they go right." He didn't answer," You're totally not feeling the aster. What's wrong?" She asked him. "Black Canary, what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy like me?" He raged on, "Taking down stronger opponents is part of the gig; everyone has to learn that the hard way, even I did." Robin told him sincerely. He looked at her and responded, "I wouldn't let you get hurt Robin." She gave him a small smile through the helmet, "Thanks, but we both know that's not possible." Supey didn't say anything and sped up ahead.

They kept following the trucks when green robot monkeys jumped it. "Ha, ha robot monkeys those are totally Ivo's style." She cackled. She pressed the big "R" on the cycle, and it switched to battle mode; "Hey! Switch your ride to battle mode." She hollered to Superboy. "There's no point." He told her, and jumped off the bike onto the truck. "Or not." She jumped from her cycle too, and used the grapple to land on the truck. Superboy and she fought off the monkeys, but they never stopped attacking; Supey was shot in the eyes by lasers from one monkey and thrown off the truck by the others. He landed and couldn't see, so he used his super hearing to detect their movement.

15 minutes later

"Aqualad to Robin our cargo is gone, how about yours" he asked over the earpieces. "Yeah it's gone, and so is my partner." She said as Superboy followed the Monkeys. "This is definitely a disaster, heavy on the dis."

Skipping to big fight with Amazo

Amazo was beating them, and it looked as though there wasn't a chance for Superboy, Robin, and Kid. Amazo was squeezing Kid with Superman's strength, when an arrow was shot, but the Android switched powers again for the arrow past through it. The arrow landed beside Robin and she looked at it. Superboy was going to tackle it from behind, but the Android switched its powers to Black Canary, and threw him into the bleachers. Robin threw her birdarangs at it, and Amazo dodged; it switched back to Superman's powers and used lasers vision to attack her. Kid ran and moved her out of the way just in time for the Android to miss.

Superboy lifted himself from the wooden debris, and he told the Android to switch to Black Canary, "Oh yawn." Professor Ivo said from the bleachers. "This is boring; you're all just poor copies of the originals." He told Superboy. Supey blanked his face, but then a small smirk appeared on his face, "So everyone says, and that makes me angry!" Superboy went for Ivo, who yelled in fear. He moved just in time for Superboy to land, "Wanna see me challenge that anger!" He hollered at Ivo; "Great he's gone ballistic again." KF said to Robin, "Maybe not." She smirked.

"Amazo protect your master!" Ivo yelled to the android, "Anyone wanna play keep away?" Robin said as she kicked Ivo. "Oh, oh, me, me!" Kid ran for Ivo, but the android sent a sonic wave that sent him into the bleachers; Robin threw another birdarang at it. It accessed Manhunter's powers to make it go through its body, but Superboy jumped in front of it; he punched its head as it deactivated the Martian's powers, Supey was able to destroy the head.

The head blew up sending Superboy back, and the body fell. Robin ran up to it, "Help me disassemble it now!" she yelled, "Dude the guy has no head." Kid pointed out. "Still let's not take any chances." Aqualad said as he and M'gann came up to them, "Superboy are you ok?" Miss M asked him. "Yeah, I'm definitely feeling the aster." He smiled at Robin, who smiled back. "Uh guys where's Ivo." Kid asked.

Mount Justice

"The Amazo is disassembled and at the correct places, but Ivo escaped." Kaldur explained to the Bat. "Missions come with complications, and you handled them well, the league is impressed. But it's fine to ask for help." Batman told them, "If we needed help we wouldn't get the chance. You guys were following us!" Robin exclaimed. She pulled out the arrow to prove her point, GA pulled out one of his arrows to show them, "And that's not your arrow, it was Speedy!" she exclaimed excitedly. "He does have our backs." Kaldur said, "Sweet! Souvenir." Kid sped up and took the arrow from GA.

Metropolis

Clark Kent walked into the diner that Bruce said to meet at, but he looked around and no Bruce. "Uncle Clark!" he turned to the little girl voice to see Danielle waving at him. She wore her shades, and a cute sundress with a blazer, her long black hair fell past her shoulders in loose curls. He walked over to the little girl he considered his niece, utterly confused. "Hi Dani, why are you here? Your dad asked me to meet him here." He spoke as he sat down. "Yeah he did, and he asked for me to talk to you because he was certain you wouldn't listen to him." She told him; "Well what's up." Clark asked.

"Look Uncle Clark, I get you don't like the idea of being cloned without your consent, but it's not Superboy's fault. He didn't ask to be here, it's like me I didn't ask to be born, but my mom had me. And then what happened to her, my dad immediately accepted me. I mean he's Batman for one thing and doesn't show feelings, but he loves me. If my dad accepted me, can't you accept Supey?" she asked. Clark sighed before answering, "Dani I understand what you're saying, but I'm not fit to be any kind of father to him." He tried to reason; "You think my dad was at 24 years old? Uncle Clark I know the type of person you are, you feel bad about not accepting him." Clark looked down.

She sighed and stood up, "I really didn't want it to come this." Clark looked up at her words only to audibility gulp at what he saw. The EYES! Curse those EYES! Her amazing blue eyes that NO ONE can say no too, stared straight at him. He couldn't look straight at them, he tried to look at anything else except her, but it was futile; he finally cracked under her gaze. "Ok! I'll talk to him." He surrendered. Dani squealed, and jumped up and down happily, clapping her hands. "That's the Uncle Clark I know." She gave him a hug. "Well I gotta get back to Gotham, bye!" Dani left an exasperated Clark Kent.

She walked outside to the awaiting Lamborghini, and got in. "How'd it go?" Bruce asked in the driver seat, "Mission successful daddy." She told him cheerfully. Bruce placed his hand on her head and patted it, "That's my girl."

**TADA! I hope that was acceptable. R & R. Peace Lovely readers. (")=^_^=(")**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm back finally! I've been suffering with painful teeth, still am and I would like to thank everyone for the get well reviews. Ok so Artemis is on the team, but in the beginning there's a little bit of down time in it.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own**

"I try so hard, but he never praises me for anything!" Dani whimpered to herself. Danielle sat in the den, on the couch crying; which were sniffles now. The reason for this is she was very upset about Batman talking to Kaldur; although he just scolded him, for messing up a mission. She was still hurt that he never gives her the attention….. Ok maybe that's a kind of untrue. Still he doesn't praise her for her combat greatness.

"Why can't he just say good job Robin, at least once." She whispered to herself. She lied down on the couch and clenched her eyes tight to stop the tears. An hour later a voice was trying to stir her awake, and a hand was shaking her gently to arose her. "Dani wake up. You need to get up honey." The voice was soothing and warm. She opened her half lidded eyes and she saw the face of her father kneeling by the couch hovering over her. She turned from him and kept sleeping, "No Dani, you need to go to bed."

She huffed and turned back to him to wrap her arms around his neck, like a baby. Bruce tired to stand, but she wouldn't let go, and his attempts to make her let go were futile. He sighed, and carried her like she was 7 again. "You're too old to be carried like this." He told her, "No I'm not, I'm only 12; you're just getting old." She slurred to him. Bruce chuckled lightly, "I'm old? I'm only 30." She only mumbled back incoherent sentences.

Bruce made it up to her room, and he laid her down, but she still held on to him. He removed her hands from his neck, and he pulled the covers over her. Bruce sat down, and leaned his forehead on hers, "Hey, you know that I am extremely proud of you. I may not put it into words all the time, but you make me so proud, that's why what I make you endure doesn't seem so bad. Know why? I know you can do anything that you put your mind to. That's why I don't say it all the time, because I'm always proud of you; never forget that Angel." He pressed a kiss to her head and left her room.

Gotham Academy first day of school

"Hey Artemis! I'm Bette Kane your school guide." Artemis Crock stood in her school uniform, very uncomfortable of the rich kids there. "Uh hi, it's nice to meet you." She replied back to her. A little girl ran up to Artemis, "We'll laugh about this one day." She clicked a picture of her and Artemis. Artemis shut her eyes from the flash, and looked around to see the girl disappeared. "Um who was that?" she asked Bette, "Oh that's Bruce Wayne's daughter Danielle Wayne. She skipped a few grades because she's so smart, but she hangs with her friends during free time; since they're at the lower school. Come on I'll show you your classes." Artemis followed Bette. "She's gorgeous." Artemis muttered, "Yeah she is." Bette agreed.

"Dellie who was that?" Amy asked. Dani came from behind the column, which she hid behind. "Ha, ha nothing Ames. Just being nice to the new girl." Dani answered her. Amy frowned and walked off; Dani gave a questioning look and walked after her. "I think someone's jealous." Jimmy whispered to Dani.

Lunch

Artemis walked around the courtyard looking for Bette, but couldn't find her; then she turned around to someone calling her name. "Artemis! You wanna eat with us?" "Danielle right?" "Yeah, but call me Dani." Danielle stood in front of Artemis smiling way too cheerfully for her liking. "So do you wanna sit with us?" "Sure why not." Artemis followed her to the table where Amy and Jimmy were sitting. "Guys say hi to Artemis." Dani introduced her, Jimmy said hi, but Amy only gave her a look of acknowledgement.

They sat down and started talking except Amy, who was being really immature. (She's not gonna steal her BFF) "Artemis how do you like your first day at G.A. so far?" Jimmy asked her, "It's been alright, but um don't take offensive; a lot of these rich kids are so obnoxious." "Don't worry and no offensive taken, we know how horrible the rich kids are." Jimmy answered her.

"It's funny because you three are rich kids. Uh Dani if don't mind, but how old are you?" Artemis asked her, "I am 12." She replied to her. Artemis's eyes widened dramatically, "You're 12, and you're in high school!" Artemis exclaimed. "Yeah, she's intellectually gifted, and so many other things." Jimmy said the last part quietly.

"Well if it isn't the Airhead heiress and her band of losers. Hey they have a new member too!" They looked to the left to see Stefani and her fake friends, "Why can't you disappear Stefani!" Amy groaned out to her. "I will when Wayne does." She retorted back, Artemis got a scowl on her face and stood up towering over the little girls. "Excuse you Miss Snob, but I don't appreciate how you're talking to my friends." Stefani and her friends took a step back because they realized she was a highschooler, "W-well you can't hide behind your big kid friend forever Wayne." Stefani snapped her fingers and walked off with her followers.

Artemis crossed her arms and sat back down, "Well she's horrible, if I was your age she would be under my fist 10 times over." Amy burst out laughing at her comment, "That's great! She can't stand Snot Queen either, you know what Artemis I think we can be friends." "Uh that's cool I guess." They went back into conversation until the bell rang and Dani had to depart from her friends, and then walk back to the upper school with Artemis.

Artemis walked the halls during Science class to use the restroom, and as she walked she past Gotham Academy's Wall of Excellence. It had the top five students of G.A. and Dani was number one. It had her picture and under it a plaque that said,

_Danielle Wayne_

_Straight A highest honored intellectual student_

_Captain of the Mathletes_

_Art club President _

_5.0 G.P.A Highest Genius_

_Number 1 student of G.A. since enrolling at age 7_

"Wow she reminds me of Robin." Artemis walked over to the trophy case, and she saw a picture of Dani holding a trophy as big as her. The trophy was beside the picture too, there were six other trophies and pictures of Dani all in them. "Man how is she so smart?" She muttered to herself. On the way back to class she passed the art room and a display was there to; she looked at all the amazing paintings, drawings, sculptures, etc. and they all had Danielle Wayne on them with blue ribbons next to them. "This is just unreal, how is a kid able to do all this."

End of the day

"Well Artemis you think you can survive it here at Gotham A.?" Dani asked walking beside her. "Yeah I think I can. Hey Dani I was out in the hall today, and I saw everything that you achieved for the school and I gotta say you are amazing." Artemis said to her. "Aww thanks I try." Dani shrugged, "You know you remind me of my friend, her name is Robin." Artemis said as they walked, "Really? Well she certainly sounds like a whelming time." Artemis stopped suddenly at her words, "Whoa she came up with that exact word." She turned to look at her, but Dani was nowhere in sight. Artemis looked around for her, but she was gone, "She even disappears like Robin."

**There. I know it's not that great, but I'm just glad that I updated after so long. Stay tune and I'll update very soon. R & R (")=^_^=(")**


	26. Chapter 26

**Update time! Time for awesomeness. (Super cool ninja stance)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own**

Mount. Justice

"Open wide." Robin in her civies said to KF also in his civies. He opened his mouth so she could place the brownie bite in his mouth. KF chewed it in seconds, and opened for another; he laid his head on her lap and she giggled at his greediness. Artemis walked into the main room to see them, "Man you two act like your dating, I mean Robin you're feeding the bottomless pit." "Hey! I take offensive to that. And she does it because she's my bestie and she looooves me. So beh." He stuck his tongue at her. Robin cackled and fed him another bite. "Team report for mission briefing." Canary announced.

The team met up and BC stood in front of them, "Where is Batman?" Kaldur asked, "He's off world, so he asked me to give you the mission, it's a simple investigation in Gotham." "The bat is letting us in his city? Wow this is like a once in a life time opportunity." KF sarcastically. "Robin is leader since she hails from Gotham, so get suit up, and head out in 10." With that BC walked away. "Awesome! First time being leader." KF put up his hand for a high five, but Rob rejected. "Thanks for leaving me hanging."

Gotham

"Ms. M what is the destination that we're going to." Robin asked her. "Black Canary said that we are heading to Gotham's Grand Theater." Robin froze. "Why do need to go there?" her voice sounded weak, and Kid and Supey noticed. "It was stated that a memorial there had been tampered with and a threat?"

Robin's blood ran cold.

Gotham Theater

"Thank you for coming. Last night People broke in, but we're not sure who and they wrecked the place. We have a memorial for a beloved performer her name is Lana and she passed on, but the burglars messed it up." The Up keeper told them. "Thank you we will look around." Kaldur answered. They walked around the place.

Robin walked around and the memories started flooding back, she remembered herself at age 7 walking the halls. Her flashbacks led her to the stage and that's when they hit hard. She started to hear the music of Colors of the Wind ring echo in her ears, and she saw her younger self glide across the stage expertly. She moved to center stage and she pictured the audience's faces staring in awe of her performance, "Robin you gotta see this." Kid snapped her out of her reminisce. "Oh ok I'll be there in a sec." she took one more look and started to head back stage.

She stopped at the side, and the memory of Lana kissing her head before going on, _"Good luck mommy! I know you'll be amazing like always." 7 year old Danielle told her mother; "Thanks my little bird I'll see you afterward. Hoist me up!" she called to the crew member._ _ The music played and little Dani watched her mother in awe, but a sound kept recurring. She looked around, but nothing then she looked up and the rope holding her mother snapped. "MOMMY!" she screamed. And Lana fell to her end._

Robin clenched her fist and shut her eyes tightly under the mask, so the tears would not start and headed to the memorial site. But what she suspected was true the dressing room that was a memorial, for Lana was a total mess. Everything was torn and out of place; Robin walked in and her blood boiled at the sight of the mess, but a note caught her eye.

It read, "Hey kiddo, guess who's back, but I'm not alone I have a funny friend along for the ride, so watch out because we have unfinished business. Also mommy is still looking good after all these years." She crumbled the letter, but froze at what the last part said. Realization came and she punched the wall, "No!" She yelled and bolted from the room.

"Robin what's wrong!" Ms. M called out to her. The team followed her outside and the rain had begun to pour. "I'm sorry guys, but I gotta check something, go back to the Mountain." She got on her cycle and left without another word.

Gotham Cemetery

The R cycle came into the cemetery and she jumped off it quickly, she ran and threw off her helmet along the way. Robin got to her destination, and her fear was true. "Oh my god. No, no, no, no! This, this can't be happening." She sank to her knees hyperventilating. She sat by the tombstone that read Lana Grayson, but the grave was empty. "How could someone do this?! MOMMY NO!" she screamed over and over into the rain. _"I lost her once, now I lost her again."_

**Review (")=^_^=(")**


	27. Chapter 27

**Update time! The awesomeness resumes. (Double super cool ninja stance) **

**Here's the continuation **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own**

The team stood outside the theater looking at the direction that Robin had taken off in. "What just happen? We lost our leader for the mission." Artemis spoke, "I'm not sure, but emotions were rolling off her in waves. Do you guys think she's ok?" The team looked at each other before Kid spoke up, "I'm gonna find her, you guys go back to the cave and we'll see you tomorrow." He didn't let them get a chance to speak when he took off in the Gotham rain.

Robin still sat on her hands and knees unable to stop the sobs ringing out into the rain. She sat back on her knees and looked at the tombstone, then the empty hole again. She just couldn't process why or who, would be that much of a monster and grave rob her mother's grave. The tears clouded her vision, and she zones out looking at the empty grave.

"Where is she?" KF said to himself, "I'm an idiot!" he shouted and ran for the cemetery. Kid made it to Gotham Cemetery in record, and started racing through looking for when he saw a dark silhouette shaking. "Robin!" she snapped out of her daze and turned to see Kid come up to her looking worried; "Why did you take off like that?" he exclaimed asking her. She stared at him not saying anything and just looked back down, "Will you answer me please?!" KF exasperated to her. "Wally someone took her." She said so quietly that he almost didn't hear it, "Took who?" he asked, but the realization hit him when he noticed the empty grave.

Kid looked at the empty grave, and his eyes looked up to tombstone name. His eyes widened under the goggles when he saw the name Lana Grayson on it; he immediately dropped down next to her and pulled her into his arms cradling her. "Oh my god Dani, I-I' m so sorry." He told her as he held her and stroked her hair, but Dani had gone numb. They sat in the rain with Kid holding her protectively in her arms, "We will find out what's going on and who did this ok?" he told/asked her, but she still said nothing. "Let's go to the Manor." KF stated, and he stood up pulling her along; he picked her up bridal style instead of letting her walk because she was unresponsive.

They made it over to the R cycle when Robin told him to put her down, because she could ride back herself. Kid followed her back to the Bat cave entrance; he didn't even stop to take in its greatness because Dani was more important. She parked the R cycle and got off, then took off the helmet once more; she held it in her hands and suddenly started slamming the helmet against the bike.

"Whoa, whoa! Dani stop it, it's not the bike's fault!" Kid shouted, but she kept at it until he grabbed her to make her stop. She struggled in his arms to continue her onslaught on the bike, but the sound of someone entering the cave made her stop. Alfred stepped out of the elevator, but he did not expect to Kid Flash and Robin there, "Ms. what are you doing back?" he asked. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead of words loud, high pitched sobs erupted.

"Oh my, what is the matter?" Alfred asked as he rushed over to them, Kid reluctantly moved so Alfred could hold her. Alfred pulled her over to the big chair, and sat her on his lap and she buried her in face in his chest. "Ms. what has happen? Please come down and tell me." He pleaded with her. "Alfred it's horrible! Some monster r-robbed m-mommy's grave! S-She's gone!" she told him in gasping breaths. Alfred lost all train of thought, it almost sounded untrue. "How could this have happened?" he whispered out.

After a thorough explanation to Alfred, Dani locked herself in the Bat cave searching the computer and checking the D.N.A on the note that was left. She spent about three hours, but nothing had shown up so the only hope was what was found on the note. "Come on Del you have to rest. You can't think like this in this state of hysteria." KF now Wally told her. "I can't Wally, I have to find out who did this." She replied emotionlessly, "No come on." He turned stern on her. With a fight he finally managed to drag her upstairs to her room, "Now get some rest." Wally said out of breath; he was about to leave, but Dani caught his hand.

"Please don't leave me Wally, I'm so alone." She looked up at him with tear filled eyes; Wally didn't even argue with the request and climbed into the bed with her. Once he was under the covers, Wally pulled her into his arms and buried his face into her hair; "Dani you'll never be alone, especially with me here. I'll always love you." He said in her soft hair. It was silent for a few seconds, when Dani spoke, "I'll always love you too Wally." She muttered and buried herself deeper in his arms.

Alfred had come to check on them to see the two sleeping; he was praying that she wouldn't wake up with a nightmare. After checking on them he descended to the cave once more to contact the Master. Alfred picked up the phone in the cave and dialed the number to reach Batman on, "Hello?" his gravely voice spoke. "Sir, it's me I have some very unsettling news for you."

"What is it Alfred?" Alfred sighed and spoke again, "Sir, the mission that you had sent the children on had taken them to Gotham theater, and a note was left for the Miss, and now someone has taken. …. Someone has grave robbed Lana Grayson's grave of her casket." It was silent on Batman's side, "How is Dani?" he asked his voice wavering. "She had an emotional break down." "I'll get back within the next day." And Batman disconnected.

A beep sounded behind Alfred, and he jumped slightly at the sound. He walked over to the computer that had finished analyzing the note for D.N.A. He picked up the results and gasped at what it said, "Oh dear, not him."

**It's so sad! How could someone be so inhumane! Now Alfred knows who wrote the note. Who do you think wrote it, who's behind it, and who could be the accomplice in this mystery. Well you'll just have to read to find out. R & R. (") =^_^= (")**


	28. Chapter 28

**Darn it! Man you guys are good guessers on who did it, but I made the hints to easy to figure out too. Although there is another twist, there's another accomplice in the mix, so I'll make sure it's not easy to figure out. (Hopefully) Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own. Sadness**

Next Morning

"I just don't understand. Why won't he leave me alone? Isn't he supposed to be in jail?" Dani sat with her knees to her chest in the dinning room, with Alfred and Wally around her. The doorbell rang through the manor and Alfred proceeded to answer it, "Ms. a note for you." he said we he came back. He handed her the note and she read it out loud, "_Look kid, if ya want your mommy back come to old Firework casino at midnight. We'll be waiting." _She finished reading the note. "What do you want to do?" Wally asked, she sighed and stood up, "I have to do this myself." "What! You can't go by yourself, look Del I know your upset, but that's why we're here so you don't have to be alone." Wally shouted.

Dani held her head down as he shouted at her, "I know Wally! But this is my fight and I can only find peace if I take care of him on my own. Head back to the team and tell them the mission is off." She said nothing more and headed for the bat cave. "I can't believe her! Alfred what do we do?" Wally asked him, Alfred said nothing and turned from Wally; "There's nothing we can do Master Wallace, she's too much like her father. The only thing we can do is hope all of this does not end terribly." Wally heard the great emotion of the straight faced old butler.

Mount Justice

_Recognized Kid Flash B03 _

'Wally!" the team shouted. They all rushed up to him asking questions all at once, "Guys Robin's ok, the mission is called off; she's got it under control." He finished telling them and headed for them kitchen. "He's a bad liar." Artemis stated. The team followed him into the kitchen to press more information out of him, "So we are not going to do anything about the mission or Robin?" Kaldur asked. "We are, Robin is just stubborn that she doesn't want our help. " Wally explained as he bit into his sandwich; "Then what's the plan." Connor demanded more than asked.

Firework Casino

Robin stood outside of the casino very anxious of what awaited her inside, "It's time to end this for good." She muttered to herself and walked in. The abandoned casino felt ominous as she walked deeper inside, the old games and props looked like demons that would get her. She walked until a candle light shown up head of her; she got a puzzled look on her face, but continued on. Closer and closer the light became musk stunk up the place and she gagged at the smell. Robin stepped up to the candle and a sign was next to it that read:

Right this way to the bonding of mother and child.

Her blood boiled at the mere fact of him doing this. She followed where she was meant to go and stopped at the entrance of the room. She let out a small breath as she saw the Black Jack room turned into a church, there were benches on either side, and candles lined the aisle and a dozen at the end. And the end held a box she would never erase from her memory. She cautiously started walking down the aisle as her heart beat faster and faster with each step she took.

She finally got up to casket and her heart dropped at what she saw. It was open; he had opened the casket to reveal her mother's motionless body, she looked like the day she was buried except for her face sinking in and her wrinkling skin. Robin no Danielle threw her hand over her mouth and screamed into it; she backed up into a vase and it fell over shattering into pieces. She screamed more into her hands, then started hyperventilating; Robin ran up to casket and grabbed a hold of the sides.

"Oh god!" she fought back the sobs that wanted to break free. "Mommy I'm so sorry! This is my fault that he took you from your resting place." She told her mom with her voice barely able to work. She kept saying sorry over and over, and tried to touch her, but it felt wrong to even do that.

"Well you're taking this a lot better than I hoped kid." She jerked her head to the left to see Tony Zucco smirking evilly. "You are a monster! How could you do this? Why can't you just leave me alone?" She screamed at him. "Kid this won't end until you end up like mommy right there." He told her, "Don't you dare bring her into this! You're the one who should be dead not my mom, and I might just do it. If it means that you'll finally get out of my life then I will kill you Tony Zucco." Robin stated her voice deadly.

"My, my that is some threat birdie girl. You sure bat daddy would approve of that choice?" Her blood ran cold at the sound of his voice ring out. The Joker in all his glory stepped next to Zucco and laughed manically at the sight of her surprised face, "Surprised to see your uncle J? When Tony here asked for me to help him break your little fragile heart, I said sign me up! So how do you like the set up huh? I thought more color was needed, but whatever. Oh and you got one looker of a mother kiddo, I would ask her out, I mean if she wasn't dead ya know."

She snapped out her shock and growled at them like an animal, "I will NOT let you get away with this!" She yelled. Robin was about to attack them when she was grabbed and turned around, something popped in her face and she coughed. She stepped back, and looked to see who grabbed her although no one was there; her vision started to blur and turned back to the duo. "What did you do?" she asked still coughing, "Oh that was just our other friend." A blacked out figure stepped next to Joker.

"Now why don't you take a little nap ok kiddo?" the Joker asked then started laughing crazily, "N-n-no this c-can't happen." And she fainted. Tony walked up to her and looked down smiling evilly; he turned to the casket to look at Lana, "You just had to get knocked up by Wayne huh? Now look what happened Lana we could've been together, but no you fell for rich boy. I met you first, now you're gone and your kid is comin with ya." Then he closed the casket shut.

**Dang so much drama going on. Whoa, who wasn't expecting that** **Tony Zucco was friend's with Lana when she came to America and liked her, but she went for Bruce and Tony held a grudge. Then years later he happens to see her again, but instead of being civil he killed her, so was it built up anger and regret, or is he just evil? So who's the last accomplice, and who thinks this is messed up? Anyway stay tuned for more. R & R (")=^_^=(")**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm back! Yeah I wanted to be mean and make you guys wait. But don't fret here's a new chapter. Thanks for the reviews too, they're really entertaining to read and see what you guys think. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Bleh* I still don't own. Sadness**

"Alfred why would you let her go by herself?!" Batman exclaimed asking his butler. "Sir there was nothing I could do, either way she would have left. Also Master Wallace stated he would follow her with the team of young heroes." Alfred tried to reason with the worried father. Batman sighed to regain his composure, "Where did she go?" he asked a lot calmer, "She went to the closed down Firework Casino. That's where the note said to go." Alfred replied. The bat took in the info getting even more upset, but he had to calm if he wanted to save her. "I'm going to find her and end this once and for all." He stated and jumped into the bat mobile.

"_So where do you think Robin is?"_ Artemis asked in the mind link, _"Well there is not much we can look for, except to check the entire place_." Aqualad answered. Kid Flash walked around quickly looking for his birdie, but he came upon the Black Jack room and he gasped at the sight. It was set up like a church and he was shocked to see the Batman himself at the end of the aisle. "Batman you're here?" He turned around to see the junior speedster come up to him, "Kid Flash are you the only one here or is the team also here?" the bat asked even though it came out harsher then it was meant to. KF flinched at his tone, but he understood how worried he was for his kid, "Yeah the team is here too. Uh Batman is that…. is that Dani's mom in there?" He asked the last part quietly.

The bat was quiet for a few seconds, but then he gave Kid an answer, "Yes." was all he said. Kid clenched his fist as the anger he felt swelled up, how could anyone be so cruel; especially to his Danielle. "Tell the team to meet up in the main hall; I need to take care of her." Kid nodded and left, Batman turned back to coffin and placed a hand on it, "Lana I'm sorry for everything I put our daughter through." He told the casket. Batman used his strength to pick it up and carried it back to the bat jet.

"_Huh where am I?" Robin groggily looked around. She seemed to be in Gotham Theater, except it was dark and eerie; she appeared to be on the stage and the casket was in the front of the stage. The casket started to open and a hand stuck out, and she froze. The hand made a come here notion, and something compelled her to come toward it; she slowly made her way to the casket, but stopped a foot away from it. The hand grabbed her wrist and she screamed, and tried to pull free, "L-Let go of me!" she struggled against the hand. "What's wrong little bird can't take the fear?" Scarecrow popped out of the casket._

_He got out of casket still holding her wrist, "Come little bird you know you can't resist the fear." He pulled her into the casket and Robin screamed as they fell in._

Scarecrow stood over Robin's body as she hyperventilated and whimpered in the fear induced dream. "She looks like she's in a real jam." Joker laughed, "This is going good." Zucco said beside them. "Zucco!" The three villains spun around the see the Batman and the Young Justice team beside him, "Damn it! The bat is here." Tony cursed, "You will let Robin go now!" Batman told him dangerously. "Aw Basty the fun is just beginning." Joker said and started laughing. "Kid Flash I want you to get Robin away from Scarecrow, and Artemis distract him for Kid to retrieve her." They nodded. "Be careful of his fear toxin I'm sure he has some on him." "You others follow my lead."

The onslaught battle with villains started. Artemis fired arrows at Scarecrow, he couldn't focus on Robin so he stopped and went for Artemis instead. Kid met him head on and punched him in the stomach before speeding off to Robin, "Rob, Rob are you ok? Wake up Wake up!" He took her into his arms, but Robin only whimpered and trembled in response. "Hey Kid! I could use some help here!" Artemis yelled at him dodging Scarecrow in the process; KF reluctantly set Robin down and ran over to help Artemis.

"Arrgh! Stay still you psycho clown!" Superboy raged as the Joker slipped around his fist easily. "Oooh is Superbaby getting mad? HAHAHAHA!" The Joker laughed, but that only made Superboy angrier. Tony Zucco raced up to the 2nd level of the casino, with Batman hot on his heels. He ran up to the side railing and stopped because Batman had him cornered, "There's no where for you to go Zucco. Give up now." Batman growled at him. "Hey bats, how come you're not attacking me, tryin to beat my brains out huh? I mean I basically broke your kid with the bad dreams." He smirked weakly at him.

"I promise you if I could I would end you, but I can't no matter the hatred that I feel. If I killed you, even if that means Robin no longer has to be afraid; she wouldn't forgive me for taking another's life." Tony Zucco started chuckling at the Bat's words, "Really she wouldn't forgive ya? Cause the birdie said herself she would kill me too. I guess everyone wants to kill Tony Zucco. Ya know what, why don't I make everyone happy and do just that."

He backed up to the hole knocked out of the 2nd floor, "Hold on. What are you doing?" Batman asked him, "I told ya, Tony Zucco is takin the easy way out." He jumped through the hole falling 63 feet. Batman didn't have a chance to call out to him to stop. Zucco's body landed and the impact snapped his neck killing him instantly; the fighting ceased as everyone peered at the dead man's body. "Whoa did not see that coming." Joker spoke, "Well kiddies it's been fun, but uncle J has to split." Joker threw down a smoke bomb causing everyone to start coughing; when it cleared Joker and Scarecrow were both gone.

"Oh my gosh! What are we going to do now?" M'gann asked as the team stood around the body. "Get back to Mount. Justice, I've contacted the police." They turned to around to look at Batman as he stepped in front of them. A strangled cry caught their attention, they looked to see Robin thrashing around and saying, "No, no! Please no, don't do this! I'm sorry, so sorry." Batman was by her in a matter of seconds, and scooped her into his arms. "I need to get her to the bat cave immediately. Now go!" With that Batman left.

Bat cave

Alfred stood back behind the father, as he held down his thrashing daughter. "Shhh it's ok Dani. It's ok I'm here, daddy's here you're safe." He cooed to her; he pushed the needle into her arm, and the fear toxin serum took effect instantly calming her down. Danielle shot up gasping. She turned her head rapidly looking at her surroundings only to see she was in her room. "Are you feeling ok?" she looked up at her father's voice. Dani stared at him, instead of answering his question. Suddenly her face melted, and she burst in to tears; Dani crawled out of her bed to climb into his awaiting arms.

Bruce shushed her gently and placed his hand on her head, rubbing it gently. He rocked side to side as if she was a baby to calm her down, and she cried into his shoulder. "Daddy's here, it's all over now; he can't ever hurt you again I promise."

3 days later

"Do you think we should place the purple roses here?" Dani asked Bruce, "I think you should place them in the center." Bruce told her. Dani and Bruce sat at Lana's newly reburied grave with two dozens of different flowers to decorate around it. "Do you think she's ok Daddy?" Dani paused to ask him, Bruce thought for a moment before a smile came to his face, "Of course she is Dani."

_You can own the Earth and still _

_All you'll own is Earth until_

_You can paint with all the colors of the_

_Wind_

**The end. So was that a satisfying ending or was it completely crap? I tried to make some daddy-bats cuteness in there too. Read, Review, and everything in between. (")=^_^=(")**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry about not updating it has been a looooong week of school. Ok since it's close to Halloween; I decided to make a part about Halloween. Basically party at Gotham Academy!**

**Also Zatanna and Roy are here too.**

**Disclaimer: My lawyer said that throwing a tantrum wouldn't let me own Young Justice.**

"So Artie are the girls really hot at G.A.?" Wally asked walking beside her. "Look Baywatch I'm not going to answer you, you're lucky I invited you." Artemis retorted. Wally pouted at her and decided to walk by M'gann instead, but Supey gave him a glare. The team excluding Robin, with Zatanna was heading to Gotham Academy for the annual Halloween party. "I really wish Robin could have come." M'gann stated sadly, "Yeah Batman never lets her do anything." Supey replied annoyed.

Zatanna walked next to Roy, who had his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "Come on Roy it's not that bad to have some fun." Zatanna told him, "Zatanna I am dressed up like a cat! I can't believe Batman is making me babysit you guys." He bit out at her. "Sheesh, you need to loosen up if Robin was here she would change your attitude." Roy turned his head away from her knowing she was right.

The kids were dressed up in Halloween costumes, Artemis was a vampire, M'gann was a zombie bride, Connor was a mummy, Wally was a teenage Werewolf, Zatanna was a witch, Kaldur wore a wizard cloak, and Roy was a cat with ears, tail, whiskers, and even a red bowtie. They entered the high end school, but the shock of the absolutely terrifying décor was whelming. (As Robin would say.)

"Wow, these are wonderful decorations!" M'gann squealed. Inside the gymnasium other students came up to Artemis to say hi and meet her "friends", "I didn't think you would be the popular type Artie." Wally snickered. Girls came up to the guys trying to flirt/talk to them, while guys came up to the girls to flirt/talk to them.

"Artemis you're here!" She turned just in time for Amy to attack her with a hug, and Jimmy stood behind her. "Hey Amy and Jimmy." She told them, "Cool costume! Uh who are you friends miss." She asked. "Thanks and I like your Dorothy costume, these are my friends from out of town." She introduced them to Amy and Jimmy who was dressed like a pirate. "Hello losers." Amy, Artemis, and Jimmy groaned at the voice, while the team looked on confused. "Why don't you all look scary, hey where's the Airhead Heiress? Is she coming dressed up like the pig that she is?" Stefani and her friends laughed.

"Look here Stefani don't talk about Dani like that, I'm sure she looks way better then could dream of. Besides you're dressed up exactly like what you are, a devil." Amy smirked at the end. Stefani's face dropped at her comment and quickly made a comeback, "Please Wayne has nothing on me." Stefani shot back. "Um Jimmy who is this girl, and why does she not like this Danielle?" Zatanna whispered to Jimmy, "She's Stefani, the most rotten girl in school, and she's really jealous of Dani even though she states otherwise." Jimmy explained.

Outside a 12 year old girl stepped out of a white Mansory, "Have a good time Miss." Her butler said as she got out, "I will Alfred." Her angelic voice replied. The few students outside gasped at the sight of her, and watched as she walked by. She grew closer and closer to the gym doors. Inside the gym everyone talked, danced, and ate contently, but all actions stopped at the entrance of the "Goddess" as she was named, walked in. Danielle Wayne smiled her picture perfect smile, and walked through the line as the kids cleared a way for her. She was dressed as a goddess literally; every boy even the team guys had their mouths dropped to the floor theoretically, completely stunned of her beauty.

A lot of girls looked on in envy or impressed at the reaction she got. Jimmy's eyes were widened, his mouth gaped, and he dropped his cup of punch. "Wow she is gorgeous." M'gann and Zatanna said at the same time. "So Stefani wanna take back about what you said that Dellie has nothing on you?" Amy snickered as Stefani stomped off huffing pettily. "Hey guys." Danielle said as she came up to them.

"Wow! Danielle you are so very beautiful." M'gann gushed, Dani giggled, "Thank you Megan." She replied angelically. They continued to talk, but an onslaught of boys crowded around Dani stealing her away from her friends. "Danielle is a boy magnet isn't she?" Zatanna asked, Amy nodded in response, "Dang, and she's only 12." Wally was frozen in his place because he was in a trance looking at her, "Wipe the drool off your chin." Roy smirked as Wally snapped out of it wiping his chin. Jimmy had long gone joined the other boys, and Kaldur and Conner tried to ignore the fact they thought a 12 year old was gorgeous.

*Dani's look and costume -  imgres?q=greek+goddess+costume&start=251&um=1&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=685&tbm=isch&tbnid=Kv9TsmcOBTQadM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=SpEcI7oIxqwrFM&imgurl= . /-sDlyhuom6wg/T5UZPZVsgjI/AAAAAAAAAOk/IOwzLbxyYY8/s1600/greek_goddess_ &w=550&h=660&ei=18qJUPvyFvHV0gGO7ICwCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=277&vpy=328&dur=58&hovh=246&hovw=205&tx=136&ty=160&sig=117113841384292027311&page=8&tbnh=145&tbnw=121&ndsp=37&ved=1t:429,r:74,s:200,i:226

Dani finished her 3rd dance with Jimmy, which left his face fully red. (Danced with the girl he loves most duh.) Roy who was sitting down at one of the tables looked around at the other teens; a lot of girls came up to him and asked if he would dance, but of course Roy being Roy said no. Until Goddess Danielle came up to him, "Roy stop being a party pooper it's not asterous. Now come dance with us or I'll pull the face." She threatened him. "Alright fine." He agreed and followed her to the others, who were dancing to Ellie Goulding's "Lights."

"Ok guys, we're going to turn it down a little, so grab a special someone and hit the dance floor." The DJ announced. "That sounds like fun! Come on Connor let's dance!" M'gann pulled the clone excitedly to the dance floor; a flock of boys crowded Danielle instantly leaving Jimmy unable to ask her. "Hey Jimmy, do you want to dance?" he turned around to Zatanna, "Uh ok, sure Zatanna." He smiled lightly at her. Boys left and right were asking Dani to dance with them, until a hand pulled her from the circle of guys into safe arms.

"Can I have this dance?" she looked up at the sound of the cool voice to see Wolf Wally smiling down at her. She grinned slightly before saying yes; he led her to dance floor with the other placed a hand on Dani's waist and took her left hand in his right one, while she placed her right on his shoulder. They kept in rhythm to the slow song, and glided around the gym floor as if they were the only ones there. "This is nice." Wally said softly looking down at her, "Yeah this is." She replied softly too looking up at him and placed her head on his chest.

"Excuse me everyone!" the principal ruined the moment, "Don't forget last minute votes for Scream King and Queen. Remember your nominees are: Jana Smith (15), David Cove (16), Lisa Mavin (16), Andrew Clerk (15), the youngest Danielle Wayne (12), and Devon White (17). The winner will be announced in 10 minutes. Now get back to your festivities." And the principal walked off stage.

They turned back to each other, but Amy's voice made another disruption, "Man come on!" Wally said under his breath; he let go of Dani so she could turn around to her friend. "Dellie! You are so going to win Scream Queen." Amy said to her, "Hey Wally, you look a little tick." He turned to Roy who was giving him a knowing smirk.

"Ugh! That stupid Airhead Heiress! Just because she thinks that she's such an overachiever skips to high school, then she gets nominated for Scream Queen. She's not even pretty! People make such a big deal over her when she's not much." Stefani said angrily as she watched Dani and her friends laugh. "What are you going to do Stefani?" her friend Eva asked; Stefani looked around and her eyes landed on the punch bowl and she got a wicked smile on her face, "We'll turn her red."

She went over and picked up the punch bowl to carry toward the unaware Danielle. Stefani got closer and closer until she was right behind Danielle ready to drop the bowl, "pord eht lwob no inafetS." When Stefani went to turn the bowl over, somehow it turned on her and dropped the full contents of red punch on her. She screamed so loud that it caught everyone's attention, even the music was turned off, "Oh no! I have punch all over me!" She screamed, and turned to Danielle with a glare, "This is your fault!" Dani's eyes widened, "My fault! I didn't do anything liar." She responded. "Ms. Ramirez, come here now!" The principal commanded her sternly, "But she, and I didn't- ""I hardly believe Danielle would do such a thing. Now come along" She pulled Stefani with her.

Artemis and Zatanna stood in the background high fiving, and smiled victoriously. "Now everyone we're going to announce this year's Scream King and Queen. This year's King is…. Devon White!" The gym erupted into clapping and cheers, for the senior guy. "And now your Queen is….. Danielle Wayne!" The whole gym erupted cheering and clapping, "Yeah Danielle!" the group exclaimed. "Your King is a senior Dellie." Amy gave her a wink. Dani shook her head and walked up to the stage, so they could place the weird crown on her head.

"Let's give a round of applause for our King and Queen!" More cheers went around the gym. "Now can we have you two take some pictures for the year book?" Devon who was way taller than Dani, held out his hand for her to take, as he gave her a charming smile. Dani smiled shyly and took his hand. "Wally you look a little Green eyed there." "Grrr! Shut up Roy!" Wally moved away from a laughing Roy.

"Man this school is great! A wild party and they give everyone a sack of candy!" Wally stuck another candy in his mouth. "Artemis thank you, it was a rather enjoyable time, and it was nice to meet you Amy and Jimmy." Kaldur said. "It was great to meet you guys too!" Jimmy and Amy said at the same time. The three kids said goodbye to Artemis and her friends, but unnoticed to them Wally slipped behind Dani, "Happy Halloween Del." He whispered and pressed a kiss on her cheek. He slipped back with the others as they started walking away to head to the zeta tube.

"I'll see you guys Monday right?" Amy asked her besties, and they nodded. She squeezed them and walked to her older brother's car. "And then there were two on Halloween night." Jimmy said in a spooky voice, which made Dani laugh. "It was really fun tonight wasn't it D?" "Yeah it was, and the friends Artemis brought were a lot of fun too." "Yeah, Um D I probably already said this, but you really look beautiful in your costume. Matter of fact, I think you're the most beautiful girl in this world."

Jimmy looked down so she couldn't see his red face. "Aw, thanks Jimmy." The white Mansory pulled up to the curb and the door opened; Jimmy thought she had left, but a sudden weight was on him as she kissed his cheek. "See ya Monday J." Dani said and made her way to the car. Jimmy looked up just as the car pulled off, and he got a big grin on his face, "Best Halloween EVER!"

**I wanted it to be a cute and fun little Halloween chap. I may or may not have succeeded, I think I did though, anyway I had an idea and it is cliché, but I really want to do it. I was thinking of doing a short arc on the team being turned into babies to toddlers. So leave a review and let me know if that's a good idea for the next parts. Read, review and everything in between. HAPPY HALLOWEEN (")=^_^=(") **


	31. Chapter 31

**Update time! I decided I'm going to make a little arc on the team being babies anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Oh Teekl isn't chaos wonderful!" Klarion the witch boy said to his cat. Teekl meowed back in agreement. He had turned an entire restaurant with people inside to a wicked toy store. Klarion lay sideways on his throne-like chair, and sighed, "Oh if only my little doll were here, she would make everything complete."

"Kalrion! Stop right there." He sat up to see the team, plus Roy and Zatanna. "Oh golly gee it's the Young Justice team! Is my doll with you? Yes she is, Robin how I've missed you." Klarion said all too excitedly.

"He is such a freak!" Artemis muttered. "That's not very nice. Just for that you get punished." Klarion said, he made holes under their feet except Robin's. The team yelled in surprise, and Klarion closed the holes right after. "Guys, no!" Robin yelled, "Now that were alone my little doll, how have you been?" Klarion asked as he petted her chin. Robin smirked at him, in which Klarion thought it meant something else, but she slapped him. "Don't pet me, I'm not an animal." She told him.

He regained himself from the slap and came back to her side, "Of course not doll, I'm just trying to show my affection." He said the last part getting really close to her face. "You have three seconds to back up." She warned him. "Feisty as ever my little doll." He replied. "Klarion that was so not cool!" They looked to see the others enter again. "Our time together is once again ruined, bleh I don't' feel like fighting today. I know why don't I try out my new spell on you." He flew up to float above them, "Take a look at this!" A white beam engulfed the team and they covered themselves from the brightness.

"Well it's been fun, but Teekl and I have to go. Come along Teekl." The cat meowed and followed her master.

"Ugh wha happen?" Roy said groggily. He opened his eyes and saw his clothes were 3x times his size. "Huh wha is this?" He exclaimed, "Guys are you okay?" He looked at his friends to see the same results. There was a bunch of teeny boppers lying around. "Oh no."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZ 

"Wake up!" Roy shouted, Kaldur was the first to move, "Huh is sumthin wong Roy?" His face scrunched up at his weird speech. The rest of the team stirred awake to notice their change, and they started yelling. "Guys shut up! Yellin not gonna help, where Wobin?" Roy asked. "Is that her?" Supery asked, they saw her uniform, but something was moving under it. They went up to the pile and Kaldur moved the clothes to reveal a baby masked covered Robin.

She squealed and started giggling at them, "Wobin?" little Wally asked. The baby only spoke gibberish as a response. "We call Bay-man now." Artemis said, Kaludur pressed his communicator. "This is Batman, what's wrong Kaldur?" "Uh Bay-man, we in a problem." He told him; there was silence until Batman spoke again, "On the way."

"How old awe we?" M'gann asked. "I say I'm 5, Kal, Supey, and M 4, Wally and Awtemis 3, Z is 2, and Wobin look 1." Roy counted off. "Beebuboo!" They looked at Robin who had her hands thrown up, "Woy what we do?" Wally asked him, "I don know." He answered. "Look!" Zatanna exclaimed, they looked at the entrance to see a shocked Justice League.

**Short, but that's just the starter part. Stick around to see what happens next! (")=^_^=(")**


	32. Chapter 32

**Update**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine**

"What happened?!" Flash yelled as he saw the little toddlers? But because of his outburst it caused baby Robin to whimper. "Shhh! Barwy you make Robin cry!" Roy warned him. "Awww! Look at them they're so adorable!" WW, Black Canary, and Shayera gushed; the women made their way to the tots to cuddle them. "Oh Robin aren't you just a sweetie!" Robin giggled as Wonder woman picked her up and cuddled her; "Does anyone else feel a sense of dread like I am?' Green Arrow asked sighing.

"Ta!" Baby Robin threw her tiny hands out, and reached for the approaching Batman. Batman took her from Wonder Woman, and once in his arms she cuddled her head into his neck happily. "I think we've entered the Twilight Zone. Batman is holding a baby!" "Flash will you calm down; this is not the worse thing to happen." Shayera said as she slapped him upside the head. "It bad on us!" Artemis and Wally yelled at the same time, "We stay like this!"

"Well we should get them back to the cave. There we can call Zatara and he can determine how to change them back." Superman instructed. He walked over to the tiny team and approached Supey; he bent down and scooped him up into his arms, "Come on Kon el." He smiled and walked toward the exit. "Ma and Pa will love to see you like this!" "Superman's right let's get them back to the cave. Come along M'gann." Megan smiled at her uncle and took his hand happily, and the rest took their respective protégés.

Mount Justice

'It seems whatever spell Klarion put on them is not life threatening thankfully." Zatarra said in relief as he looked at the toddlers and baby, and then picked up Zatanna. "Well then that's great." GA said in relief, "So how long do you think this will last?" He then asked; "I would say the spell should wear off in about days or a week at best." Zatarra answered. He tickled Zatanna's chin as he answered, which caused her to giggle. The computerized female voice announced the return of Superman and Flash who were in civies, and carried an abundance of bags.

"We're back! And we brought the fun stuff!" Flash exclaimed; they took the bags to the lounge where everyone was sitting around. Shayera and BC were doing M'gann and Artemis's hair. Roy and Kaldur were watching Lazy Town, Connor was stacking blocks, and Wonder Woman held baby Robin in her lap while Wally played Pattie cake with her. "We got all sorts of necessitates and toys for them. Ooh Kon-el look at what I got you!" Superman took out a stuffed animal cow and handed it to his clone, who in return looked at it with amazement.

"Trying to turn him into a country boy like you Supes?" GA laughed as he asked that. "Look what we got! Ollie just for you I got Green Arrow jammies for Roy." Barry handed them to Ollie, and Ollie turned to Roy smiling, but Roy scowled at him; "If you put those on me I will bite you." He threatened in his little voice. Olllie pouted at him muttering "no fair" under his breath. "Of course I couldn't forget about Robbie boo, I got your baby bird pink footies with bat symbols!" Barry said excitedly. "Aww those are adorable!" Wonder Woman came up and took them from Barry and held them in front of Robin; she looked at them and squealed happily.

Wonder Woman put down the footies and cuddled Robin some more, "Aww you are just too cute!" she nuzzled her face; "Hey Bats does that give you any ideas?" Superman whispered to the bat. Batman gave him a questioning look. Barry finished showing everything they bought and took Wally to splash in water with Aquman and Kaldur. Black Canary was reading a zombie book to Roy (he loves his "mommy"). Artemis and Zatanna sat on the floor giggling, while they were coloring, with Zatarra and Ollie talking.

Clark showed John, M'gann, and Connor a secret cookie recipe of his Ma's, "Now we just let them sit for 2 minutes and they're ready to enjoy." Clark said as he pulled out the cookie pan, "Those smell really good Clark." Shayera told him. "Thanks these cookies are the best ever; I even memorized my Ma's recipe." He stated proudly. Connor jumped down from the stool with his cow to walk toward the blocks and M'gann followed his steps, "Connor you have to taste the cookies first!" Clark said and followed the kiddies.

"Do you know where Bruce went with the baby bird?" Shayera asked John, "The last I saw him he was headed down the halls with her." "Ta!" Robin crawled up her father's torso, as he watched her from his laying down position on the bed. She crawled up to his face and pressed her tiny hands on his cheeks, then she leaned and gave a little kiss to his nose; Bruce smiled softly at her, "I guess this makes up for lost time." He said to her. She titled her head to the side in cute confusion, "Dani you understand me don't you?" he asked the baby; her little face stayed confused.

"Tati, de sunet amuzant." Her baby talk was almost not understandable; Bruce groaned at the new found problem, "Now I have to play translator." He told himself. Later Barry being Barry made dinner for the kiddies as an sloppy Joes, he gave one to each kid, but when it came to Robin he got a smack upside the head, "She's a baby moron, she doesn't even have teeth anymore." Shayera scolded him; so Rob was given mushy fruit to enjoy. While the other little children made a mess of their selves, Robin let Bruce feed her without a struggle. (Sigh of relief)

"Aww this is just too sweet!" Black said quietly; Clark just put a sleeping Connor and his cow with the other kids on the pile of blankets and pillows set on the lounge room floor. The teeny boppers were clean and sleeping like rocks after watching Wallace and Gromit (Amazing cartoon!) so their mentors or parents let them all stay together for the night. "Aren't they just the cutest?" Barry and Ollie said at the same time while taking pictures. The mentors headed off to their rooms to call it a night leaving Diana, Bruce, and Robin. Bruce sat in the rocking chair that Clark bought to rock Connor in, and held Robin in his arms.

He was feeding her a bottle for the night, and rocked her to lull her to sleep. Her little eyes put up a fight, but druped shut losing a no win battle; she was in the footies and wrapped up in a blanket too, so yeah she lost. Bruce smiled dreamily at his now baby daughter, and looked up as Diana sat across from him, "Now this is a sight I never would have pictured the Batman rocking his baby girl to sleep, and you know what it's a nice one." She said looking at the baby. Bruce chuckled lightly and responded, "Yeah me too."

**So were you killed by the fluff or what? Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorrrrrrrrry! About now updating I've been in a writer's block, I thought this was pretty good in the end. Yeah I know a little OC with the characters, but that's the fun of it. Anyway review and enjoy! (")=^_^=(") The translation of what Robin said is this: Tati, de sunet amuzant (Daddy sound funny) I know it's stretch because most one year old don't speak very well, but she's not really one.**


	33. Chapter 33

**YAY! Thanks for all the positive reviews on the last chap. Ok I got some reviews where Dani or Robin should be kidnapped, so I'll try to do some kind of thing with that in this chap. By the way that was the end of the baby justice part because I liked how I did it and didn't want to add anymore, but they did change back. Although their memories were wiped of everything that happened, so the mentors have perfect blackmail pictures. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing. Sadness**

"Remember the part where he fell in the hole and they left him?" "I know that was so messed!" Jimmy, Amy, and Dani laughed recalling the funny moment in the movie they just saw. "Remember when he got mad and kicked the door, then fell through it?" Dani asked her friends through laughter, which caused them to laugh even harder. They calmed down finally to look around at their destination; they stood along side of Gotham harbor. "So why did we come here again?" Jimmy asked, "Did you really want to go home now Jimmy? I mean you get to spend more time with Dani this way." Amy whispered the last part to Jimmy who blushed and looked away.

"No, it's just it's 9 at night, and we're 12 year old kids, out alone at Gotham harbor; Gotham is most definitely not a safe place at night." Jimmy explained. "Come on J it's ok to disobey once in a while." Dani told him. (She knows not to disobey, but she is Robin.) "You know the water doesn't seem so gross at night, especially with the moon shinning on the water." Amy stated; she turned to Dani, "Dellie take off those glasses, it's night time." "So, I look cool." She popped the collar of her purple Adidas jacket for empathize. The three of them talked some more along the calm water, but the calmness was broken, when like an explosion, water shot up in front of them. All three yelped in surprise, and an over towering, monstrous figure stood in the water.

"Whoa! What is that?!" Amy yelled terrified, Dani looked and an instant fear made her blood run cold. "I-It's Killer Croc!" she exclaimed, he roared and lunged for the children, "Guys move!" Dani yelled at them. They jumped just in time for Croc to miss his attack. Jimmy and Amy went to the left, and Dani went to the right. Croc regained himself and turned to Dani looking viciously at her. Now Croc was one of the villains that she was actually terrified of, like the Joker. He turned on her, and went on the attack again, but her skills helped her to dodge the beast once more; she made it beside Jimmy and Amy who were frozen in fear.

"Guys we have to get out of here now!" Dani ordered as she pulled them to start moving; they snapped out of it and followed her up to the main road under the bridge. Croc was hot on their trail, and he kept trying to lunge for Dani, but her skills were saving her life. "This way!" Jimmy told them running toward a dark alley; they ran down it and Killer Croc went past the alley way. All three kids collapsed to the ground trying to catch their breath, "What was that about?!" Amy asked through her shaking breathing, "I don't know, but I think Killer Croc is after me." Dani answered still trying to catch her breath.

"What! Why would that thing be after you?" Jimmy asked, "J I'm Danielle Wayne remember." She told him like it was obvious. "D that is a monster, not a man anymore." Jimmy told her exasperated already; he was right Killer Croc was acting a lot more animalistic then usual. "He still knows what he's doing animal or not." She stated; "So what are we gonna do? He's gonna find us any minute now!" Amy asked on the verge of tears. Dani crawled to her and hugged her, "It'll be ok Ames, I have a plan and you guys really have to listen to me." They nodded waiting to hear the plan.

"Dellie you can't do that! We're not gonna let you get hurt by that thing." Amy clutched her arm, "Ames I know it doesn't sound good, but we have to do this." Dani unlatched her arm from hers. "D there just has to be something else we can do; I won't let you get hurt. You're way too important to me." Jimmy held his head down and said the last part a little softer. Dani smiled slightly and hugged Jimmy, "J you know I'll be fine." They let go and headed out of the alley way; they looked around cautiously, "Ok you two run as far as you can until you can get a signal to call Commissioner Gordon." She instructed them. "Are you sure D?" Jimmy asked one more time, "Yea, it'll be ok." She gave them a reassuring smile.

The three friends group hugged, and they told Dani to be careful once more, but a loud rumble cut them short. Killer Croc came into view once again and went for Dani, she pushed off from her friends and headed opposite of where she told them to go with Croc on her trail. Jimmy and Amy ran in the direction they were told yelling for any kind of help possible.

Gotham Manor

Alfred was finishing off his nightly chores, for the even and was waiting for the Miss to return. He was dusting in the den when the Gotham News had a breaking news update.

_Good Evening Gotham, this is Vicki Vale with breaking news. A few minutes ago all of Gotham's police have been deployed, for the on coming of Killer Croc. The Commissioner's son Jimmy and his friends Amy Mays, and Gotham's princess Danielle Wayne. They were down by Gotham harbor when Croc emerged from the water, and proceeded to attack the children. Luckily Jimmy and Amy are both safe, but Miss Wayne is unaccounted for. What we have found out is that Miss Wayne had told her friends to get help, and she would lead Croc away from them. We will be reporting all new information we get as the emergency search continues."_

Alfred dropped the duster, and ran for the clock to get to the cave; in his older age he made it to the computer in record time. "Master Bruce come in please!" he called into the Watchtower, "Alfred what's wrong?" Batman asked as his face appeared on the screen. "Sir, Killer Croc is in Gotham, and he is after Danielle!" he told him in one breath; once Alfred had said that Batman disappeared from the screen.

**Ugh Killer Croc is creepy, and the one I'm using is the one from Arkham Asylum game. He was creepy! Well review and stay tune for the continuation. (")=^_^=(")**


	34. Chapter 34

**Man I take way to long to update, but don't fret here is the update. Also check out my one shot like a father featuring Clark K./Superman, it's short and sweet, and I would love for everyone to check it out real quick. Enjoy!**

Danielle huffed and puffed loudly to regain her breath, she was hidden inside an old shed. She sank to her knees, because her legs felt like they were encased in fire from the burn of running. She clasped her hands over her mouth, so her breathing wasn't super loud for Croc to hear. She stayed still, and tried to remain calm because she heard the swish of the tail past by. "It's useless to hide girl. I can hear you're racing heart beat." It went eerily quiet and she held her breath from the anticipation of what would happen. BAMM! Dani screamed and tumbled out of the way as Killer Croc smashed through the wall; she looked at him terrified as the human reptile came closer to tower over her. He opened his monstrous jaws, and went for her; Dani backed rolled from him, but he retailed and hit her with his tail.

She gave out a strangled yell of pain when she collided with the wall and fell to the ground. Killer Croc came closer, and Dani pushed herself to get up; she looked around and saw a loose wooden beam and kicked it. Debris rained down and Croc roared unable to see her anymore; he growled went through the rest of the building. He stalked up to the road and looked left them right to see if he could see her; he smelled the air and turned his head upwards, "Roof tops won't help little girl." He said and ran up the side.

Dani stumbled, but stuck her landing as she made into the city streets from the roof tops. She hissed in pain and clutched her right arm harder to stop the pain, as blood trickled down from the scratch wounds. Lights flooded around her as the Gotham police filed in, "Miss Wayne, are you alright?" Gordon shouted to Dani as he got out of the police car. "Mostly." She replied; Gordon started getting closer and other police officers were getting out of the cars. "It's going to be alright now, we notified your butler, and he's waiting at home for you." Gordon was 3 feet from her when he noticed the injury on her arm, and it made his blood boil.

Killer Croc's huge figure jumped out from above, Dani screamed and Croc hit Gordon with of his hand a few feet away. Croc grabbed Dani, who screamed the police readied their guns to shoot when Gordon stopped them, "Wait! Don't shoot you could hit Miss Wayne!" he yelled at them as he stood up shakily. Killer Croc gave a snort and used the hand that wasn't holding and punched a hole in the ground to reveal the sewer underneath. Dani was freaking out on the inside and screamed more when Croc jumped down into the dark sewers.

10 minutes later

Gordon wiped his face; he assembled a group to go down into the sewers to find Croc and Danielle. "Commissioner." Gordon jumped and spun around at Batman's voice. "Batman! You almost gave me heart attack." Gordon told him clutching his chest. Batman's face stayed blank, but Gordon could tell there was something up about the Dark Knight's demeanor. "Great you're here, by now I'm sure you know about Killer Croc, he went down there with Miss Wayne about 10 minutes ago." Gordon explained.

Batman's face tightened at Croc's very name, "I'm going in." Batman took off and jumped through the hole to find Killer Croc.

Dani sniffed and cradled her wounded arm. Croc left her on the side of a section of cement flooring, and disappeared back in the water. She looked around to see if he would pop back up, but no sign of him. She tried not to gag at the smell of the sewer water, and the creepy atmosphere. She turned her head when she heard a swish of fabric; Batman's holy figure came into picture. "B-daddy? You came for me." She got a small smile on her face. Batman walked over to her, but his anger grew at the sight of her. He crouched down in front of her and his anger flared more when he saw her arm.

He gently took her arm, from her hold and examined it. She hissed a little when he touched the cuts, "He scratched me and made those." She told her angry bat father. Batman's lips became a straight line, and Dani knew that face it means he's beyond pissed! "Stay here." He told her and got up, "I'm going to find Croc." And he went to trek through the gross water; "Killer Croc is so screwed." Dani thought in her head and a quiet cackle escaped her lips.

Killer Croc popped his head out of sewage water when he was hit with a batarang. He spun around to see Batman appear out of the darkness and punched him square in the face, making him fling back into the wall. Croc grunted and regained himself from the blow, "Well Batman you showed up after all." He told the bat; Batman said nothing and sent some explosives at Croc, which exploded in his face. Croc stumbled back some more just for Batman to release an onslaught of devastating punches and kicks. Batman took the monster's arm and flipped him over into a thick metal pole, right into his back. Croc gave out a yell of pain, why did Batman seem so much angrier than usual?

Killer Croc stumbled to get up, and glared at him, but cowered a little at the glare Batman gave him. "Just because you gave me a few hits Batman doesn't mean you can beat me." He told him a little breathy. "I a have question for you, why did you attack those kids, and then took the little girl?" Batman asked him icily, "Ya wanna know why? Well I did because I was bored, then I was gonna eat Wayne's kid." He chuckled darkly. Batman gritted his teeth and tightened both fists at his reply.

Croc continued to laugh, but stopped abruptly when he slammed against the wall, "You attack those children because you were bored? Then you chased and hurt Miss Wayne!" Batman shouted at him. Batman did every possible move that he knew and flung Killer Croc like a rag doll. It's like Batman had super strength! Croc yelled again as Batman slammed him once more into the concrete wall. He groaned and looked up hazily as the Dark Knight got closer to him, "Stop! No more, just no more!" he begged him. Croc tried to back more into the wall, but couldn't.

Batman came up to him and leaned down to his face, with a fierce glare on his face. "If you ever attack my daughter again, you will become a crocodile clothing collection. Got it." Batman told him not as a question. "She your what?" Croc started to ask. But Batman punched him into unconsciousness. Dani looked up as her father came back her; he picked her up, and then made their way up.

"Batman you have Miss Wayne." Gordon made his way to them by the hole. "Danielle we'll get you all patched up then I can take you home ok?" Gordon told her, "I'll take her home Jim." "It's ok Batman I can."

"I think Mr. Wayne will feel better if I do." Gordon didn't dare to argue any further. A medic took Dani to fix up her arm, while Batman and the Commissioner talked. "Where's Killer Croc?" "Down there unconscious so he won't be a problem." "Thank you Batman, I don't know what would have happen if you didn't get here to save Danielle. I know my son would never forgive me though."

"I better take Miss Wayne home. Good night Jim." Batman went over to Dani, who was finished being worked on. He picked her up and shot a grapple to a building. That's when Gordon noticed Batman didn't have ONE scratch on him.

That's why you never mess with the Batman's kid.

**Whoo! Finally an update so sorry I've taken so long to update, but the next I'm going to be quicker about. I think it came well, and I know Batman doesn't kill, he's just trying to scare Croc and he did.**

**Read and Review (")=^_^=(")**


	35. Chapter 35

**More to update. Thank you guys for always reading and putting your reviews for me to read. They make me so happy! But you guys are going to hate me after this chapter. **

The computer announced Robin's arrival to the cave, only for her to be knocked down. She looked down at Wally hugging her waist. "Geez Baywatch, do you want to kill her?" Artemis said from behind them. Wally stood up and brought Robin up with him; he turned around to Artemis and blew a raspberry at her. "Hey Robin what happened to your arm?" Artemis asked her, "Oh I was attacked by Killer Croc." Artemis quirked her brow at the statement, but brushed it off. (Couldn't be the same, but Danielle was attacked by Croc too.)

"Rob, guess who is hanging out with us today?" Wally told Robin excitedly, "Just tell me." "Cassie is hanging out today." Wally said a little too happy sounding. They walked back into the lounge to see M'gann in the kitchen, Conner watching static, Rocket and Cassie talking, and Kaldur most likely swimming. "Hello teammates Robin is here! Your lives just got better." They gave out a chorus of hello Robin, "Robbie boo! I haven't seen you in like forever." Cassie came over to hug her. "Hey Cass long time no see to you too." She hugged back. "How's the Wonder G in training?" Robin asked her, Rob walked over to the couch and sat down to lean on Superboy; Supey in return put an arm around his favorite bird's shoulders.

"I think it's going good, but D-I mean Wonder Woman doesn't always tell me what she thinks, but she does most of the time." Cassie told her, "I'm sure you're doing great Beautiful." Wally told her; Cassie giggled at his compliment. Robin quirked an eyebrow, why was Wally being extra flirting with Cass? "Well I'm off to the training room." Rob announced, she got out of Supey's hold and started to make her way to the entrance, "Robin is it ok if I spar against you?" she turned around to Cassie looking down and playing with her fingers awaiting answer. "Sure Cassie, come on." She followed Robin to the training room.

They walked onto the platform to start the sparring match. "So you think you can go up against me?" Robin questioned her, "Totally, bring it on birdie." Cassie said confidently. Wally, Artemis, Rocket, and Zatanna came to watch. They took a fighting stance and Cassie went for the first hit; she went for a kick to Robin's middle, but with little effort Robin grabbed her leg and pushed her back. Cassie stumbled back, but didn't quick enough for Robin to sweep kick her off her feet completely. "Fail" it said when she landed.

"Aww poops." Cassie said sitting on the ground, Robin held out a hand for her to take; Cassie took the offered hand and stood up a head above Robin. "S'kay Cass try next time, and stay whelmed is most important." Rob stated, "Geez birdie I don't think I'll ever beat you, but thank for the little spar."

The girls came up to Cassie to tell her good job, and Wally ran up to Rob, "Hey good job and everything but don't ya think you could've let Cass win?" "Why would I do that on purpose?" "Just… never mind babe." She raised her eyebrow at him, but brushed it off, "Man Wally can be really weird."

"Hey Raquel has Wally been acting weirder than Wally weird?" Raquel put down her magazine to ponder Rob's question, "Well he has been different since Cassie showed up today, like he hasn't been clinging to you like normally." "Yea you're right." Robin shrugged it off and headed out the lounge room.

She left the cave to walk out onto the beach, but noticed Wally and Cassie talking? She crept behind a rock to eavesdrop on their convo. (Everyone does it, so don't judge.) "Well I don't know Wally, but haven't you had a thing for Robin the longest time?" Wally looked away at her words. "If you say yes Cass, I will find a way to tell Rob, but I can't answer that. Please don't let it change your mind though." He told Cassie, "Well I did have a lot of fun with you the last few days. Ok yes then." "Cool!" Wally hugged Cassie. They broke from their hug and looked at each other before leaning in and kissed briefly. Robin's eyes widened under her shades and she backed up from the rock to hurry back to the cave.

"_I can't believe…I always thought he would…I guess I'm just too young Wally will be 15 this year, and I'm only 12. Still it doesn't….Ugh!" _ Robin fought with herself in her head, but didn't come to an understanding. "Hey Robbie did you hear Walls and Cass are dating?" Robin stopped her internal dilemma to see Raquel come toward her. "Yeah I did, good for them. I guess Wally's gonna stop his flirting ways for awhile." Raquel knew she was joking, but her voice seemed to hold a little sadness? "You ok Robin; you seem a little down about something?" "No Ray I'm good, just thinking like I do." Robin gave her a signature smirk. Raquel took the answer since it's' hard to read Robin anyway.

"How much of this do you approve?" now Wally's voice asked Rob, "Why do I need to approve anything it's your life." She folded her arms looking away from him. She glanced back at his face to see a guilty expression on it; she sighed dramatically, "Wally I'm glad you're happy as long as you're happy I'm happy for you. Now go be with your girl." She pushed him lightly. "No matter what you will always be number one in my book Del forever and always." Wally winked; Robin smirked and shooed him once more. When he walked away her smirk dropped and she pulled up her sleeve to look at the bracelet he gave her a long time ago.

"_I guess because I'm young I don't understand. I'm just his kid sister and that's all I'll ever be in his life. I guess it was never meant to be."_

"_I hope she realizes that she'll always be in my heart that no one can replace, despite our age difference. Maybe I made the wrong choice and should've told her I love her. Then my world would be complete."_

**Please don't hate me! (Hides behind a couch) I know I'm horrible, but some conflict is needed in love. A little short, but I hope all you lovely readers enjoy and review! (")=^_^=(")**


	36. Chapter 36

**Ok Holy WOW over 100 reviews! I would like to say thank you very much. I know I'm sure some of you are very mad at me, actually I'm not sure because I'm too afraid to check the review responses, but love has conflicts. I only did that to have some conflict to solve in this chap because honestly Wally and Cassie as a thing is very short lived and everything goes back to normal. Well as normal as it gets. So I think you'll love me again or semi-love me again after this chap. **

**Based off of failsafe after they wake up so it might be short like a filler maybe? Not really sure but ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did Robin would be an astrous girl.**

"_The League they're gone, but this can't be they're the good guys; don't they always win? Now Superman, GL, Black Canary, Zatara, and Flash; everyone are gone it just can't be! No, no, no Daddy! He can't be he just can't be gone, he promised to never leave me! Now I'm really alone in this cruel world by myself, but strangely I don't care."_

"They're really gone." Robin said sadly looking around at all the destroyed statues of the Justice League

Imagine if the world had been invaded by aliens, and the human race was almost extinct. If Earth's only heroes fell to the invaders in a blink of an eye and the weight of mankind was on your shoulders. Then one by one your team is torn apart first it's Artemis, then Kaldur, now Superboy is gone forever. At least Martian Manunter is still alive even though how he survived is unclear, but it only gets worst.

To destroy the mother ship was the only purpose left, and the realization of all of our loved ones gone was getting heavier to bear. To call Wally on his false hope made it even worse to continue on as the leader when your only 12 years old. The power core was the only thing to guarantee to stop this endless war against these alien, but who knew it meant the end of it all.

The power pulled me toward the core, and I lost my footing to stay upright because of gravity, but KF grabbed my hand to help me stay. Gravity pulled us both down toward it; luckily the Martians caught us in time. I placed the bombs on the core and timed my wrist computer for 4 minutes to get out of there. "You knew from the beginning that they were gone didn't you?" KF asks me, but I can't answer because it's true.

We make it to the entrance only for it to shut us in, I tell Manhunter to get Miss M out; he takes her and leaves.

I look at my wrist computer again and there's only 16 seconds left until the bombs go off. I look at KF and nod; he takes my hand to give a squeeze before nodding back. We go up against the alien that appear until nothing but fire surrounds us then everything turns black.

Robin gasps and sits up quickly, her head was sweating and she looked around at her gasping, frightened teammates. "You guys you're alive!" Miss M says happily, "What happened in there?" Batman asks a dizzy Martian Manhunter. "The exercise all went wrong." "What exercise?" Robin asked. Batman and Martian Manhunter explained everything from the beginning and the team only half listened, for the traumatic experience kept replaying in there heads.

The team crowded around a crying M'gann, while Batman and Red Tornado helped Manhunter from falling. "My niece has the strongest telepathic mind I have ever encountered." He says to Batman. M'gann goes into Black Canary's embrace from Captain Marvel's, Superman puts a hand on Connor's shoulder, who looks up at him. Robin was lost in thought as she watched the mentors try to comfort a crying M'gann, and her teammates looking down in despair.

She didn't notice Wonder Woman take her chin to tilt her head up, "Robin honey it'll be ok. Please don't cry." Crying? She was crying? Robin removed herself from the hold and felt her face to feel tears stream down it. She shut her eyes tightly behind the glasses and stood up; she proceeded to walk out with everyone's eye turned to her. "Rob?" Wally was about to walk after her, but Kaldur stopped him by shaking his head not to.

"I knew this exercise was a bad idea. None of them deserved this they're only kids. Robin especially she's only 12, she's probably traumatized now even more than she is." Wonder Woman glared at Batman while saying all this. (I wonder if Batman/Bruce felt like the worst dad ever after the failsafe episode.)

Robin stood outside on a hidden balcony; she stood motionless as tears just streamed freely down her flushed face. She sniffed when she heard someone enter onto the balcony behind her suddenly. She looked up at Batman when he touched her shoulder, turned her around and got down on his knees to her level. He wrapped his right arm around her and used his left to remove the shades that revealed tear filled big, blue eyes. He put both arms around his daughter and pulled her into a hug.

She buried her face into his neck and cried audible sobs, "Why did you put me through that? I can't even think of what I would do if I lost you. I can't lose you too, you're all I have left." She asked and told him. "I know I didn't think of it at the time, but I realized the mistake I made and I'm sorry Angel." Batman said. He motioned for her to stand straight again, so he could look at her, "You know I would never leave you willingly." Robin nodded her head and hugged her father once more, just in reassurance.

Wayne Manor 12 a.m.

*Tap, tap. Danielle woke up to a constant tapping at her balcony window. She finally decided to get out of bed to see what was going on. Wally happened to be standing there. "Wally! What are you doing here?" she whispered once she opened the door, "Sorry Del, but I had to see you after today." He looked down at the last part. They stayed silent not knowing what to say, she was about to ask him to come in from the chilly air, but Wally spoke first.

"Look Del, I made a mistake when I asked Cassie to go out with me, I knew I didn't feel for her like I feel for you. I think of you when I wake up and go to bed, my bad days turn great once I see your face, and your voice is legit like music to my eardrums. I can't talk about your eyes then we would be here all night. I broke it off with Cass after 2 weeks because you stay on my mind all the time and after today the thought of losing you I couldn't handle it."

Dani listened carefully to every word Wally put out, "You make me feel like I can do anything; you make my heart beat faster when we're together. I like you a lot more then a best friend should." Wally said looking down. "What are you saying Wally?" "I'm saying that I lo-I'm saying that now is not the right time to tell you, but when the right time does come you'll feel the same." Wally looked down at her. He stepped closer and gave Dani a hug, "Good night Del." He kissed her forehead and headed to climb down the balcony. Dani snapped out of it and hurried to the railing, before he left. "Hey Wally?" he stopped walking to look up at her, "Whatever it is your going to tell me, well I want you to know of course I do."

He smiled and continued on his way home; Dani closed the balcony door and got back in her bed. At least he was all hers again.

**There I think that was satisfying for now. It's 3:30 in the morning and I'm tired. I hope everyone is happy with the end and that you don't hate me anymore. Read and review. Peace! (")=^_^=(")**


	37. Chapter 37

**Back again with some more. There is a song in this one and another problem arises. Isn't drama fun? No it really isn't. But Dani's voice I imagine it to sound like Arianna Grande from Victorious, because I love her voice so much and it fits my image of Dani. I do not own the song, Adele does. Well enjoy! P.S. I strongly suggest listening to that song if you've never heard it before, because it is amazing! Now enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: nothing. There I said it!**

"Well Miss Danielle Wayne has blessed our ears with her enchanting voice all night long. But like every show it must come to an end, and I'm sure she has a bedtime. Anyway here is Danielle Wayne singing Chasing Pavements." The small audience clapped as the announcer walked off to the side, so that the spotlight shone on Dani once more. She had been asked to perform for a special Gotham show for her child star status that was televised nation wide. Dani was dressed in an Asymmetric royal blue dress, and a gold belt was around her waist; she adorned her mother's amethyst earrings, nude colored heels graced her feet. The owl necklace completes her look; she put a hand through her loose curled hair, before the camera came back on her.

She smiled the angelic smile that took every little boy's breath away and Wally's too. She shot a quick look at Alfred and Wally that sat in front of her, Alfred had a small proud smile on his face and Wally gave her a wink. She smiled a little wider, and she adjusted the purple guitar on her crossed legs; the place became quiet as they waited for her to start one more time. She took a breath and readied her finger to strum the guitar:

I've made up my mind,  
Don't need to think it over,  
If I'm wrong I am right,  
Don't need to look no further,  
This ain't lust,  
I know this is love but,

If I tell the world,  
I'll never say enough,  
Cause it was not said to you,  
And that's exactly what I need to do,  
If I'm in love with you, **she looked at Wally at this part and winked, making the Speedster blush. The band behind her swung into synch with her in the next verses.**

Should I give up,  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere,  
Or would it be a waste?  
Even If I knew my place should I leave it there?  
Should I give up,  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere

I'd build myself up,  
And fly around in circles,  
Waiting as my heart drops,  
And my back begins to tingle  
Finally could this be it or  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/a/adele/chasing_ ]  
Should I give up,  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere,  
Or would it be a waste?  
Even If I knew my place should I leave it there?  
Should I give up,  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere

**She got lost in the song as she always does and kept the nation on its toes at her vocal talent**

Should I give up,  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere,  
Or would it be a waste?  
Even If I knew my place should I leave it there?  
Should I give up,  
Or should I just keep on chasing pavements?  
Should I just keep on chasing pavements?

Should I give up,  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere,  
Or would it be a waste?  
Even If I knew my place should I leave it there?  
Should I give up,  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere

Her voice echoed away as the instruments performed their last note, and the little audience erupted into loud claps and cheers, for her. Alfred clapped from his seat politely, but Wally on the other hand jumped up clapping and cheering loudly, for his favorite bird. Dani got down from the stool and bowed graciously.

Mount Justice

In Mount Justice the team and the league watched Artemis's "friend" as they knew her on the TV with a very smug and proud daddybat behind them watching.

Gotham Lighthouse

"OOF!" Robin and Superboy said as they collided with the wall, Bane chuckled darkly at the beaten team. "Oh kiddies you should've thought twice before you decided to take on Bane." He said arrogantly; Robin and Supey sat up groaning slightly at the pain, "Superboy I need to get in range of Bane and get on his back to cut the venom tubes." She told him, "Rob don't he could hurt you." KF said coming beside her, "What hasn't he not done already dude?" she asked in a duh voice.

"Look Aqualad is knocked out and Bane is a whelming guy to take on, heck he's difficult even for Batman." Robin said quiet enough so Bane wouldn't hear, "Girl you're saying that we basically don't stand a chance." Rocket said, "No, you guys just need to distract him long enough for me to get behind him k? We just need to stay traught and beat Bulky Buster."

The team went with Robin's plan distracting Bane while she got behind him. Bane pushed Kid back just as Robin jumped on him covering his eyes, "Get off now!" Bane yelled. He started jerking back and forth to throw off Robin, but she held on; Bane ran backward into the wall smacking Robin against it. She lost her breath, but regained herself quickly to cut the tubes to his head, "Noooo!" Bane banged into the wall some more to throw Robin off. He only made it worse as the wall caved in falling on them. "Robin!" the team yelled before everything went black.

"Ugh, my head." Robin said sluggishly as she started waking up; when her mind cleared she looked around at her surroundings. She looked confused at the medical equipment and realized it must be a hospital; she got off the bed and steadied herself from the wobbly feeling in her legs. The little bird walked toward to what she thought was a door, but stopped when she noticed the mirror on the wall; she walked up to it and saw the ridiculous outfit she was in, "What in the world am I wearing?" she asked herself.

She stopped looking at her reflection and headed back toward the door? The door opened and she hesitantly walked out looked around the hallway, "This is definitely not a hospital." She nervously walked down the corridor until she got to the opening room and saw a bunch of kids looking worried, "You think she'll be ok? She has to be ok, but what if she's not?" Kid kept pacing and asking questions. "Come on Baywatch it's Robin we're talking about." Artemis told him.

Superboy turned around at the sound of an extra heart beat in the room to see his birdie friend, "Robin you're awake." The rest of the team turned around at his words and said "Robin!" in unison. Kid ran up to hug her, but she gasped and flinched away from him scared and he looked at her confused, "Is everything ok Robin?" M'gann asked; the little girl looked at them nervously before answering the green girl. "I-I-I'm ok, but who are you guys, and where am I"

**Dun, dun, dun! Oh no Robin lost her memory, will it permanent or will she become herself again. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Yeah it was a little short, but it will get more interesting in the next one. So review and stay tuned. Peace lovely Readers! (")=^_^=(") **


	38. Chapter 38

**OH GEEZ! I am so sorry guys for not updating for so long! I've had a really long week at school and it brought down my mood to post anything, so here you go. Also thank you all of my devoted readers/reviewers, a shout out to Clove15 and Im-totally-whelmed for their reviews that make me smile. **

**ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"I-I-I-I'm ok, but who are you guys, and why am I here?" the girl asked them. "What do you mean Robin?! How can you not know who we are?!" Kid exclaimed; Robin cowered away from him frightened by his loudness. "Baywatch quit it! You're scaring her." Artemis slapped him upside the head annoyed; Raquel came up to her and got to Robin's level, "You can't remember anything little Robin?" she asked her, but she only shook her head inching away from Raquel. She inched away from them terrified on the inside, but remained calm on the outside. "No, I can't… But uh why do you all call me Robin. Is it my name?" she asked looking down at her hands.

The team looked at her dumbfounded, and Kaldur turned to M'gann, "Call the league now." He said in all seriousness to her. Robin kept her distance from the team as they waited for the league to arrive; she felt super uncomfortable about them looking at her then whispering to each other afterward. She wanted to seem calm in front of them and stood her ground to stay in the same room with them, the green girl and the boy with the thunderbolt on his chest scared her the most. "Why am I here? I just-I just wanna go home!" she screamed in her mind, and the green girl looked over at her when she said that.

Robin's eyes started to get wet under the mask and she wanted to take it off, but something told her not to. "Recognized Martian Manhunter 06 Recognized Captain Marvel 12." Robin looked around surprised at the mysterious lady voice. Manhunter came through and Marvel flew in, "Oh Robin are you ok?! Oh gosh what happen?!" Marvel came up to her inside her personal bubble speaking quickly. Robin stared at him terrified and 'STRANGER DANGER!" was going off in her head. She started hyperventilating, but unfortunately got sight of Manhunter, "Please Captain you will scare her being that close." Kaldur tried to warn him, but Robin screamed.

Everyone had to cover their ears at her scream, "Robin hold on!" Artemis exclaimed quickly as she saw Robin disappear into the kitchen. "Was it something I said?" Marvel asked confused, "No Captain, Robin has appeared to have lost her memory of everyone and everything." Kaldur explained; the computer announced the arrival of Batman, Superman, Black Canary, Flash, Icon, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, and Red Arrow. Batman walked in front of the team and said, "What happened?" in his grave tone. "It is difficult, but after the encounter with Bane Robin has lost all memory of herself and us." Kaldur explained with a sad tone.

A surprised look had passed over the leaguers faces as they listened, even Batman's eyes widened beneath cowl he wore, "Where is Robin?" Flash stepped up. "She ran in the kitchen area because Marvel surprised her and she screamed and ran for it." Artemis said chalantly; which earned Captain Marvel a look from the others. He backed up and held his hands up, "My bad?"

"I'll go find her." Connor said and headed to the kitchen, "Then we need to diagnose her and figure out how severe it is." Wonder Woman said calmly. Superman stole a look at Batman to see if the tiniest hint of emotion was on his face, come on his baby girl forgot him. In the kitchen Connor listened for Robin's heartbeat. He walked over to the sink area and heard a racing heartbeat and hyperventilating underneath the cabinet; he bent down and opened it carefully. He was met with a whimpering Robin, who seemed like she would break down crying any second. This was not his Robin that he knew and loved under there.

"Hey Robin it's ok; come out please." Connor told her gently; she looked at him and tried to back in further. "N-No, there's scary people out there." She told him with fear evident in her voice; Con sat down on the floor and gave a reassuring smile to her. "They aren't scary people Robin; they're heroes, the good guys. I promise they won't hurt you and I promise I will protect you," _(Like I've said before.)_ Connor said in his head the last part. He held out his hand for her to take and still held a small smile on his face; Robin looked down at his hand then his face, and took his hand hesitantly.

She took Connor's hand and he helped her out of the cabinet; they stood back and made their way to the main room again. Robin started to get nervous again when she saw the other heroes, who seemed to be waiting on them. Wonder Woman approached slowly to not frighten Robin anymore than she was, "Hi Robin, I'm Wonder Woman do you remember me?" she asked getting to her level. Robin stuck a little closer to Connor and answered the lady, "Hi Wonder Woman, but I don't know who you are." She answered in a small voice; WW gave her a small smile, "That's ok we'll figure out what's up." She reached out to touch her, but Robin flinched away.

The strange people had told her who they were, and Robin only nodded in acknowledgement. The one that bothered her the most though was Batman, he looked so scary, but in a way he seemed safe? Now she was stuck with him, because she was his protégé, and he told the other heroes he would take her home to see if she could remember anything. It had taken nearly 2 hours to coax Robin into going with Batman, but she finally stopped death gripping Connor to go with him.

She looked in amazement at the high tech cave they showed up in, but she jerked suddenly when she realized Batman standing behind her. "Oh sorry." She said quietly looking down and inched away from him; Batman got down in front of her and pulled off the cowl. She looked at the face of a very handsome man, maybe 30? He pulled off the gloves he had on and hesitantly reached up to take the mask off her face, which surprisingly she didn't pull away from him. "Robin do you remember your name? Your real name is not Robin its Danielle, Danielle Angel Wayne." "Wait, so my name is not Robin? Danielle does have a nice fit, but it's too formal sounding." She said back to him.

"Yeah your nickname is Dani. Do you remember my face at all?' he asked; she scrunched her face up and tried to think of his name, but couldn't. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember you." He sighed slightly, "I'm your daddy Bruce." "You're my dad?" "Yes, I am." She looked at him and concentrated really hard to remember his face, but nothing came to mind one bit. She lost her thought process of trying to remember her "daddy", and his intense gaze was making her feel uncomfortable.

"Sir, Miss, welcome home." Alfred appeared with a tray of cocoa and cookies mainly for Dani to have. Alfred stopped short when he saw the scared look on Dani's face, "Is everything alright Miss?" he asked her, "Dani this is Alfred, he's our dear family friend and butler. Do you remember him at all?" Dani shook her head no. "Sir is everything alright?" Alfred asked confused; Bruce stood up and mouth to Alfred that he would tell him later. "Dani why don't you get changed and I'll take you to your room, follow me."

"Wow! This is really my room?" Dani stared in awe as she looked around the magnificent girl's bedroom that was claimed to be her own, "Yes it is Dani." Bruce said from the doorway; Dani looked some more and found her way to her bed and she flopped down onto it, a yawn escaped her mouth and she sat up to look at Bruce sheepishly. Bruce smirked slightly, "It seems someone is sleepy." He said walking over to her; Dani nodded her head in agreement. She got under the covers and Bruce sat on the edge of the bed; they sat in silence until Dani broke it, "I-I'm sorry that I can't remember you or anything, but I'm trying really." She looked down so she wouldn't have to see his face.

Bruce placed a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to look up, "I know Dani, and it's not your fault. I promise we will get your memory back ok." She nodded; he leaned down and kissed her head out of habit, even though she tensed up at the gesture. "Night Danielle." Bruce said and left her room. Dani was about to lay down when the picture on her night stand caught her eye, she turned on the lamp and picked up the photo frame. The photo held the picture of a young woman with brown hair, green eyes, and a brilliant smile graced her beautiful face. She looked at the beautiful woman in wonder, but shrugged it off and put the photo back in its place.

"_SNAP!" "NOOO Mami!" "She can't be gone she just can't."_

"Oh dear sir, do you think the young Miss will get her memory back?" Alfred asked Bruce in the living room, "I don't know Alfred, but I will do everything I can to help her remember." A wail broke the tension in the room, Bruce and Alfred both jumped at the wail, "Danielle!" Bruce ran out of the living room to rush upstairs, but he almost toppled over at the weight thrown on him. He looked down to see Dani hugging his waist and crying into his stomach, "Dani? What's wrong?" he asked her; she looked up at Bruce with watery eyes and replied, "I remembered my mom, and she's dead isn't she?"

**Ok that was long. Again I'm sorry for not updating everyone I have had a long/tough week and did not have the inspiration to update, but I'm back now. Read and review and enjoy. PEACE! (")=^_^=(")**


	39. Chapter 39

**Oh baby drool! I did it again and didn't update. Sorry I took so long to update. Just a few things one this story is ending soon! I know it's sad but I'm ending it on New Year's like in the show. Although I am making a new one called Robin Girl Wonder take 2, which will probably be little one shots and multiple little arcs. I also have a new story idea that I'm working on at the moment, but you all shall see when that happens. Anyway Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing**

Bruce didn't know what to say, he was glad that she remembered her mother, but he also didn't want her to. He gently unhooked her from him and walked her into the living room to sit. Bruce had her sit down and she pulled her knees to her chest and looked as some tears came down her face; Alfred moved over by Bruce and he looked at his charge as he tried to form words. "Danielle?" Bruce said as he placed a hand on her shoulder; she looked up at him and wiped at her tears. "Danielle can you start over from the beginning?" he asked; she looked at him and calmed down to speak.

"I was in the bed and when you left I turned on my side and saw a picture of a pretty woman…. I shrugged it of and went to sleep, but I started to have a bad dream and I heard screaming and she was falling, there was a stage and she crashed on it and and!" Dani's voice broke at the end because the fierce reality of the dream hit ten fold. She put her face in her hands and let out the sobs that fought to get out. Bruce on instinct took his little bird into his arms and hugged and shushed her to calm her down. "Shhh, it's ok Danielle." He told her soothingly; she gripped his shirt and cried helplessly. "Why do I feel so hurt?" she asked sniffling, "It's not easy, but it will get easier." Bruce told her. Yeah if only he could take his own advice.

Next morning

"Here you are Miss." Alfred said as he placed a plate of breakfast in front of Danielle; she thanked him and looked at her food uneasy? She flinched when she saw the beast at the kitchen entrance. The biggest dog she had ever seen stared at her like it was on the attack; it was jet black and looked powerful. The kind you walk across the street for when your walking home, so it doesn't bark at you and give you a heart attack; yeah that one. Her eyes widened at the sight of it, but unfortunate for her it came closer. The dog approached her and started to sniff the trembling girl, "U-Uh Alfred…. why is this dog sniffing me? What does it want?"

Alfred turned to see what she meant and fought to hide the small twitch of his lips at the sight of Ace and Dani. "Oh Miss it's alright, that's your faithful canine Ace. Try to remember you found him as a pup, and then raised him into the powerful canine he is now." Alfred finished. Danielle looked at the dog and he looked back, they stared intently at each other until she smiled softly at him, "I believe it, but I wish I could remember." she said patting his head.

Wally sighed for like the millionth time that day and looked at the aging friendship bracelet he gave Dani a few years ago. "Come on Wally I know it's hard, but we have to stay positive to help Robin remember." Zatanna said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Recognized Batman 02, Robin B01." The computer announced; the team gathered at the zeta tube upon the call. Batman walked through stoic as usual with Robin clinging to his arm looking around nervously. "Team I brought Robin up to spend time with you all to see if she can remember anything if you do activities together." The bat explained. The team nodded their heads in approval.

Batman got down to her level and spoke gently to her? Batman being gentle, should we be scared? "Robin I have to go for a little while. In the mean time you'll be here with our friends and they'll try to recount some memories with them." She nodded, but seemed scared to let him leave.

"Come on Robin you have to stay traught, you beat Wally at this game all the time." Artemis told the little bird that was playing Zombie Wars with Wally. "Sorry I guess I forgot that too." Robin said sighing; she put down the controller and when to the kitchen. Wally and Artemis looked then followed her. "Oh can I ask a question?" "Sure Rob." "Why do you all keep taking letters off of words?"

"You do that Robin and I guess it rubbed off on us too." M'gann tried to explain, "Oh that sounds dumb." The birdie declared. The team's faces fell into saddened frowns. _"I hope we get our Robbie boo back." "We will Rocket, we just need to keep faith." Aqualad said through mind link. _Artemis huffed and went to the fridge to get an apple, but she missed stepped throwing the apple at Robin. No one had enough time to react before it hit Robin, but…They stared dumbfounded at their birdie; she had her hand in front of her face with the apple in tow. She looked at the apple in her hand in confusion.

"_Maybe she is remembering." Artemis says through mind link. _She smirked, "Hey Robin will you come with me please?" Robin looked at Artemis then put down the apple to follow, with the team in tow. She walked to the middle of the opening and the floor lit up; Artemis turned around to Robin, who looked at her confused. Suddenly Artemis lunged at Robin to kick her; Robin gasped and dropped to her knees, Artemis kicked at her again and Robin rolled to miss it. "What is she doing?!" Wally exclaimed; he was about to stop her, but Connor stopped him, "Supey let off! I have to help her." He told him. Connor shook his head.

'Stop! Why are you-! Whoa!" Robin exclaimed as she dodged away from Artemis. She growled and grabbed Artemis's leg that went to kick her and she pinned her within a blink of the eye. "Enough." She bit out at the defeated Arrow; Artemis smirked, "That's the Robin I know."

Artemis took her right leg from under Robin and swung it over her neck, but the skilled ninja blocked her leg and flipped off the archer's body. She landed and got into a fighting stance waiting for her to attack again. Artemis went in for an attack, but Robin took the advantage and did a flip kick on her; she then took Artemis's arm and flipped her on her back once more. The floor said that the Arrow girl failed big time. They both panted lightly, while the rest of the team looked on in astonishment. "That was awesome Rob! You so have your skills still!" Wally exclaimed happily.

"She really did all that?!" The Flash said amazed as the team explained to their mentors and Roy of the match between Robin and Artemis earlier. 'Yesh!' Wally said with a mouth full of watermelon; he held a watermelon in his arms with bite marks in it. "Then information must be coming back to her." Batman muttered, who in return earned a hand on his shoulder from Superman. They were quiet until new footsteps made their self known to the heroes.

"Uh what's going on?" Robin asked, "Hey Rob! We were- WHOA!" Wally started to say, but tripped over his feet. The melon in his arms went flying and not even the Flash had enough time to react before it hit Robin. She looked at watermelon as it came toward her unable to move until darkness filled her vision.

"Ugh… my head." A certain birdie groaned, "Huh… I'm at the cave." She got off the bed in her room and exited. As Robin got closer to the main room she heard shouts of Wally you idiot! Or Wally look at what you did! She grew a confused frown and followed all the voices. Mostly Artemis was ganging up on Wally, who was failing to defend himself from her wrath. "What stupidity has Wally committed this time?" All shouting and sounds ceased immediately at the sound of the little bird in the doorway. They looked at her like she had two heads, even Batman.

"R-Rob? Is that you?" Wally asked cautiously, "Yeah who else would I been? Seriously you guys, you're all pale and not whelmed." She shook her head disapproving. Suddenly she was tackled to a hug by Wally from behind, and then came a squealing M'gann, Rocket, and Zatanna. Artemis smiled and joined the hug pulling Roy along with Kaldur trailing behind the two; lastly Supey came and hugged them all lifting the team off their feet. A chorus of 'Robin you're back' was said between them with a very confused and starting to suffocate Robin. "Thanks for the love guys, but what's going on?" she managed to say between them.

"I seriously had amnesia for a week?" Robin asked shocked, "Yes my friend it was very… depressing." Kaldur answered. "Then Wally trips sending his watermelon flying and hits your head, so it got your memory back." Zatanna said smiling. "I think the fact of the matter is that we got our Robin back to the way she was." Superman stated. Everyone agreed and the team gave Robin another hug. "Seriously guys I'm going to suffocate!"

Wayne Manor

Batman and Robin had just stepped through the zeta tube to the Bat cave and peeled off their masks. Dani sighed and put down her mask, but gasped when she was swept into strong arms. Bruce sat down in the huge chair and buried his face into Dani's neck, and tightens his hold on the girl. "Daddy? Are you ok?" she asked quietly; her eyes widened slightly when she swore she heard a sniff come from him. Bruce lifted his face up; Dani saw the tiny tear dots they just wanted fall, but sat on her father's tear ducts. "I honestly thought that I might never get my baby bird back. This hole week had been agonizing knowing you remember nothing." He put his left hand on Dani's head and hugged her to him, and she settled into the hug.

"Well I'm back now Daddy and I won't leave you again."

**Yay! She got her memory back! Again I am so sorry guys for being a bad author and not updating for you all. I feel bad and I'm going to seriously put more updates. I am definitely putting up a Christmas one and more before the ending. Please enjoy and keep reading. Peace LOVELY READERS! (")=^_^=(") **


	40. Chapter 40

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope everyone had a very special Christmas and that it was filled with peace and happiness. I hope you all were surrounded by the ones that you love and had a wonderful day! Ok here's the next update of Christmas at the Manor. But it will just be Dani, Bruce, Alfred, and Ace involved. **

**Oh I have one little thing to ask of my readers, I was wondering before the story ends; how about getting it to 200 reviews by New Years. I would really appreciate it to end the year off with.** **Anyway thanks for always faving, and following even when I didn't update for a long time, it really shows you guys care. *One manly tear falls* Anyway I'll stop rambling and you can enjoy your reading experience.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ho ho ho. *Santa's voice**

Small feet padded their way down the hall of Wayne Manor at 6 a.m. They stopped in front of a closed door for a second, and then proceeded to burst through excitedly. "Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas Daddy!" Dani shouted; she bounded for the huge bed and hopped up on it. The big mass of a man Bruce Wayne didn't even budge when his bundle of joy shouted at the top of her lungs. Dani pouted when he didn't move and proceeded to shake his arm, "Come on daddy we have to open presents!" she whined out; Bruce shifted slightly and continued to ignore her. Dani huffed and sat down, she folded her arms but got a mischievous smile on her face, "Fine I'll just tell Alfred and he'll come wake you up." She threatened. She was about to get off the bed, but locked into a death grip by Bruce, "Don't you even dare, geez guy cant' even get some sleep."

"Merry Christmas Ace and Alfred!" Dani bounded into the living room where the tree, presents, Alfred, and Ace reside. Ace lifted himself up and ran up to meet her; Dani dropped to her knees for Ace. "Oh don't you look cute in your snowman sweater Ace." Ace huffed at the mention of the colorful snowman sweater he was forced to wear by Dani, but the Great Dane loves her too much. Bruce came behind Dani and Ace to which the dog stood at attention and he patted his head, "Merry Christmas Master Bruce, and Miss Dani." Alfred said with a smile.

"Thank you Daddy, thank you Alfred!" Dani said after finally opening her last present of the latest Droid phone. Bruce had his coffee watching her, Alfred was sipping tea, and Ace was gnawing one of his many meaty jumbo bones contently. It had taken a full hour to open all the presents, Dani of course had this a plethora of goodies, Ace had his doggy treats, Alfred had received a vacation to Hawaii, and Dani had made Bruce a new gadget. Plus more!

All was peaceful in the Wayne household, and Mr. Wayne could agree he felt happy. Although the door bell ringing did intervene, "I wonder who that could be?" Alfred asked as he went to answer the door. Alfred opened the door to reveal a young man in a winter coat holding a purple box with a bow. "Yes may I help you?" Alfred asked, "Ah yes is there a Danielle Wayne here?" "Yes." "Here this is for her." He handed the purple box to Alfred, "Merry Christmas." The young lad called and left. Alfred looked down at the box and saw Dani's name on it, "Alfred who was it?" Bruce called, "A young man delivered a present." Alfred said as he walked backed into the living room.

"It seems Miss Dani has one more gift." He said as he handed the present to her, "For me?" Dani says as she took the gift from Alfred. "Who is it from?" Bruce asked a little wary of the box; she started ripping off the paper and opened the box to reveal a big book, DVDs, and an envelope. She picked up the envelope and took out the card inside, she opened and a big smile graced her face, "Look it's a picture of the group!" she told the men excitedly. It was a picture of her old stage family, with Mr. Haley too looking kind of old. Ha. She looked back at the card and read it.

"_**Hey Sunshine! It's Natalie **_**, **_**We miss you so much up on the stage. I can't believe it's been four years already! Well I've been meaning to send you all of these things that I'm sure you'll love to have of your mom's. The book is a scrape book with beautiful memories, and the DVDs are ones that your mother made. I really wanted you to have these so you can look back at all the good times we had together, and I hope we see each other soon. Oh before I forget I left some tickets for you so when we tour the US again you can come to a show, and maybe even get back on the stage. One other thing I want you to watch a dvd that says Danielle first Christmas when you have the time ok. I miss you and love Sunshine and things are definitely different with out prancing around everywhere, but I know you're happy and that's all I could ever want.**_

_**Take care and stay the Sunshine that you are. Love you.**_

_**Yours**_

_**Natalie 3**_

Dani finished reading the card with a crack in her voice. "Well how lovely of her." Alfred said, "Natalie she sounds familiar." Bruce said aloud, then he had a flashback to that night the girl who came up to him after….the fall. Dani searched in the box for the disc and pulled it out; she got up and went to the player to play it. She grabbed the remote to press play and went over sit by Bruce and cuddle in his side. The TV was blank for a sec until Lana's face appeared glowing with a smile. _"Hey Danielle it's mommy, and guess what today is… your first Christmas! I made this video so that you could come back and watch when you got older and we're looking through old stuff." _She bent down off the screen to pick something up and she came back up with baby Dani in her arms. "_See there you are."_ She said in a baby voice and looked back to the camera, "_Oh Danielle words cannot even describe how happy I am to have you here, and if your dad knew he would be too."_

"_Danielle you're the apple of my eye, the sun in my eyes, and the moon and stars above. I wouldn't trade you for anything; you are my life and I couldn't imagine you not in it. I love you so much __mic__inger__. (Little angel) ____I just want to say that mommy loves you forever and always. __Crăciun__fericit__. (Merry Christmas)._ She made baby Danielle wave at the camera, before it shut off.

**Aww wasn't that sweet. Don't you just miss Lana something she seemed like such a great mom. I hope you all enjoyed that fluffy goodness, I know a little short, but I though it was good. Read and Review! Peace lovely readers. (")=^_^=(")**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey everyone it's the last chapter! Robin Girl Wonder ends! Oh but please dry those eyes, because I'm going to do a take 2 just for fun. ** **I just want to say thank you to all for reading and enjoying this story so much.**

**A shout out to Im-totally-whelmed, BloodyBlackBlossom, Clove 15, Warrior Nun, thunder angel13, emster, Blossomdragon and Lady Tiger. Just to name some awesome readers; thanks for always reading and reviewing every time I put out a new part to the story. But you all know I love all of my readers. XD**

**I'm going to be putting up new stories this weekend and that everyone who enjoyed this read my new ones.**

**Thanks guys and keep being ****  
**

**Awesometastical****! (Actual word too) **

**Oh also, who is super excited that DC nation comes back on Saturday morning?! Young Justice is coming back I just want the invasion to start already!**

**Disclaimer: I wish to own this, but I don't.**

It was bad enough that Vandal Savage took over the league, and he had control over the Watch tower, and Klarion was helping him. But what put the icing on the cake was the fact that the league had turned against the team under the Staro tech control. It's like they lost before they even started, but thanks to Robin's genius an alternate was made to unbrain wash the league. Although if you ask Robin how it felt to have a stare down with Batman, especially since he gave her the glare that he only reserved for Gotham's villains; you'd be peeing your pants. But no Robin was not afraid, no, no she was pissed at the fact Savage is controlling her father and turned him against her.

Batman and Robin stared each other down, after Rocket flew off with Wonder Woman trapped in her kinetic bubble. "Batman….daddy." she said, then whispered, "I don't want to fight you; I know you're still there, please fight Savage's control." He faltered at her words, but cracked his knuckles and went in for the kill. Robin back flipped as he came toward her, but Batman was quicker and grabbed her foot; to make her land on her stomach. 'OOF' Robin twisted her body and kicked Batman's head causing him fall to the side.

He regained himself quickly and lunged for Robin again. It was one thing when they trained he wasn't as aggressive, but her father was at his full potential. She was tired just dodging him. Robin knew she couldn't beat him, but if she could just get the tech on him it would be ok. She put enough distance between them to pull out her eskrima sticks, Batman came at her and she was prepared for his next attack.

He went for a punch and she blocked him, and aimed for his torso to shock him, but he pushed her back at last minute. She growled under her breath and went in for a mid air kick, but he caught her foot and threw her. She flipped and landed just as she saw Superboy go through the floor. "Superboy!" she made the mistake of taking her eyes off Batman. She turned at the feeling of his presence only to be punched through the same hole Supey went through.

She landed in a crouch and looked at Superboy exasperated, "We can't beat them one on one!" "Plan B then!"

Superboy took her hand and spun three times throwing Robin at the approaching Batman and Superman. She got Batman in the gut, who grunted at the contact of the attack, and slammed him into the wall. As they fell she placed a tech on his neck; making the Dark Knight fall unconscious.

Superboy came up next catching the Man of Steel off guard and trapping his arms behind his back. "Are you sure about this?' Robin asked Supey, "Just do it!" She pulled out a piece of kryptonite and held it in arms reach of Superman and Superboy. They withered under the effects of the rock, causing the Man of Steel to fall unconscious. "Man kryptonite hurts." Supey groaned, Robin placed a tech on Superman, and turned to Supey, "That's why Batman keeps it in a whelming penetrable vault in the Bat cave."

"It's time for us to go Klarion." Vandal said to the witch boy, "Aw, but I wanna see my doll face!" Klarion protested; Vandal gave him a look, "You're right I would most likely bring the chaos." He stated and opened a portal for him and Savage.

The team burst through to the main hall too late to see them gone. "We're too late, but we have succeeded." Aqualad said.

Just then the League, plus Roy came through to meet them; Superboy suddenly found himself wrapped in super strong arms, almost being crushed. "Kon-el I'm so sorry! I would never try to hurt you; Vandal Savage made me and I'm sorry!" Superman blubbered on to the beyond embarrassed Superboy. The rest of the team cheered and made their way to their right mentors.

Miss M rushed to give her uncle a hug, Rocket hugged Icon, GA pulled both Roy and Artemis into headlocks. Flash smashed Wally's face to his chest; even Doctor Fate placed his hand on Zatanna's shoulder and Aquaman giving Kaldur a good job. Batman always in the background found himself tackled to the ground by Robin glomping him, and everyone watching chuckling at the scene.

Who can complain when the world was just saved by Young Justice

Gotham City Park

Wally and Danielle walked through beautifully, snowed covered Gotham park; with two minutes to midnight. "This has been some crazy year huh?" Wally said as they paused their walk, "Yeah, at least we went through it together." Dani said looking up at him. They stared in each other eyes, until the countdown to New Years was announced.

"3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEARS!" was shouted from all parts of the park.

"I should've done this a long time ago." Wally whispered before cupping her face and kissing her. Dani kissed back full heartily and smiled into the kiss; they broke apart after a few seconds. They pressed their foreheads against each other happily, "You know I love you Danielle Wayne?" Wally asked.

"Yep, and I love you too Wally West. There was so much aster in that kiss, now give me another one."

Wally grinned and leaned down again to connect their lips; she wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up to spin them around. Dani giggled in the kiss. He put her down and ended the kiss, "Shall we continue our stroll?" he asked trying to sound British, "Yes, we shall." Dani answered in a perfect British accent.

Wally offered his arm to her and wrapped her arms around his, "Since we're together, I get to be the boyfriend right?" Wally asked; to which Dani gave her signature cackle in response.

**Have an ASTEROUS NEW YEAR! (")=^_^=(")**


End file.
